The Icy Truth
by SallyJensen
Summary: There was more to those Grey eyes than she ever knew. Well, at least until she saw them again, and this time they were as cold as ice. Not only was it going to be hard to break through to him but the task that she was left with made her have to choose.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The morning breeze blew through the open window. The wind's peaceful whistling sound echoing through the room. A tan owl approached and entered through the window quickly. It screeched as it landed on its post. A young girl gazed up at the owl, her hazelnut hair blowing back as the wind picked up once more. She smiled and stood up from her bed, soon reaching where the owl stood. She sighed as she grabbed the letter from its foot. Slowly reading it to herself. Disappointment flashed through her hazel eyes as she scanned the letter. She looked over at the owl as she finished reading it "They're going to be late for dinner _again_." She sighed and threw the letter on the table with anger. She hated being alone for dinner. She combed her fingers through her hair and smiled over towards the owl.

"Well looks like it's just you and me." She picked up a treat and fed him. It quickly picked up the treat and swallowed it with ease. It screeched once again as the girl stroked its feathers. The owl's blue eyes looked up at her and then back out the window. She rolled her eyes and softly smiled "Oh alright go on!" With that the owl flew out quickly. The girl looked outside and gave another sigh before going back to her comfortable spot on her bed where she laid reading but she couldn't help herself; other thoughts occupied her mind at the moment.

Living a lie wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do for Nava but she managed. She lived her life only knowing one thing, and that was her name, Nava Digory Smith. Her middle name, which was her original last name, really didn't hit any memories in her past. At birth, her adopted parents, the Smiths, raised Nava. They took her in and took care of her as their own child. That's all she has known about her life especially since her wizarding adopted family prevented her form attending school. Nava was homeschooled and only met one other family when she was 8 years old, the Malfoy's.

As far as Nava knew she was of a pureblood family but of course everyone was to only know her as Nava D. Smith, a simple but well-mannered pureblood. It of course annoyed her at times, only because she felt that there was more to her life than she really knew. The Malfoy's were a high profiled family, wealthy and of course pureblood. They had one child but he seemed different from them. She knew the Malfoy child only well enough to say hello. Which was the first and last time they saw each other but that was all the communication they ever had. In fact, he was the only person her age that she knew.

She still remembered that very day, seeing the small pale blonde figure hiding behind his mother's leg. Nava walked out from behind her own parents and smiled at the boy. He was the only kid she knew and she was excited to meet him. His mother nudged him towards her. He looked up at his mother as if looking for certainty in her eyes then looked back at Nava and walked over towards her. She curtsied for him and he bowed back. They both looked at each other and smiled. She remembers his grey eyes till this day, and has never forgotten them.

Finally, nine years have passed since the day she met the Malfoy boy. She still continued to be homeschooled by her Auror parents whose Ministry jobs kept them constantly busy. All she had was her wand and the simple pleasure of the mansion's library to herself. She, of course, had to teach herself everything she needed to know. Every now and then her parents would come in a help her grasp a concept but most of the time they left her alone when she read.

She was quite surprised that she was learning more than she would have at school. It's only been recently that her parents have been handing her books on Dark Arts and Defenses against them. Nava simply didn't understand why. She heard the Dark Arts weren't well looked upon but she didn't pay to much attention to it. She was so used to reading what she pleased but her parent's forced her to read up on everything they continued to give her. She listened to them and continued mastering everything she could.

Days passed and she was continuously reading, as she always did. She flipped a page and was about to start reading when her silence was disturbed. She could hear some sort of muffled sound and looked around. It was coming from the kitchen, as she walked closer she could see what was going on. Her parents were fighting in the kitchen about some sort of threat. Her mother was crying and her father was trying to comfort her. Nava didn't quite understand what was going on. She walked into the kitchen intruding in her parent's privacy. She was confused and she wasn't going to hide it, "What's wrong?" Her parents glanced at one another before looking back towards her. Her mother was the first to try and explain after brushing a blonde strand of hair that covered her blue eyes, "It's time you attended school Nava" Her hazel eyes darted from her mother and father's faces looking for some sort of expression to tell her it was all a joke but she didn't see a thread of denial. Nava was in shock, _why? Why now?_

The days that followed were the days that her parents spent the most time with her. She didn't understand why they had but she went along with what she could guess. Her mother and father pulled her aside one night while packing her trunk for school and held her hand. She looked up at them with a calm expression.

"Nava, we love you so much never forget that my darling, ok?" Her mother's voice filled her with such sadness that Nava could only nod in response. Her father then looked at her.

"There is a reason we have to send you away, but what ever you do never let anyone make you believe that we were bad understood? We have only loved you" His words were reassuring to her. Nava still didn't understand what was going on so she interrupted them.

"Mother what's going on?" She looked at them waiting for an answer.

Her mother softly smiled but it soon faded, "Nava bad things are going to happen and I need you to go to Hogwarts and learn my dear, learn all you can take in, because the way we are going right now things aren't looking good" Her mother wiped the tear that had fallen from her eyes. This was a lot for Nava to take in but she nodded. Before she could get up from her mother and fathers embrace her father looked her in the eyes and spoke once more, "One other thing, you must be very cautious keep your guard up and remember your training dear." Nava looked at them remembering the constant days her parents have spent with her showing her how to duel and nodded her head.

The next day her parents took her to Platform 9 and ¾ and she was on her way with her broomstick, owl and wand at hand, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She boarded the train and entered a cart that seemed to be the last one free and sat down. She grabbed a book out of her bag and began to read. Her parents never allowed her out of the house much and they never had any newspapers delivered so Nava never knew much about news in the wizarding world. Nava sat in her chair and curled into a ball waiting for the rest of the students to board the train. She sat in the corner looking around her and peacefully let her hazelnut hair come out of her bun and rest on her shoulders. Feeling comfortable she then went back to reading her book.

She was soon interrupted by a knock on her compartment door; a girl with red hair and freckles followed by a girl with blonde hair and an expression of pure calmness entered the room.

"Are these seats taken?" The red head asked. Nava just shook her head, since the lack of communication with people her own age she was not sure how to respond. The girls didn't take notice to Nava's lack of communication and talked among themselves for a while. Nava could see through the corner of her eye that the red head continued to glance over at her. It seemed as though she was expecting her to introduce herself. Taking the liberty onto herself, she put her hand out. "I'm Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you!" Nava glanced at her hand then back at her.

"Nava." She replied and shook her hand. The blonde then spoke.

"What a pretty name, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." Nava just gave a glance and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Then she went back to looking out the window. She could tell the two girls were kind of offended of her apparent unfriendliness. The train then began to move slowly departing from the station, all the parents were waving to their children and then they were all gone in a blast from the engines smoke. Nava looked back towards her book and tried to tune out the talking between the two girls.

Soon yet again, their room opened up.

"Anything from the trolley my dears?" The trolley lady asked. Nava glanced at all the sweets and her stomach growled. Ginny stood up and walked towards it, Nava soon followed with galleons in her hand. While Ginny was buying some treats a pale blonde boy approached the trolley for some treats as well.

"Weasley, I'm surprised you could even afford anything at all" he sneered at her.

"Oh shove it Malfoy" Ginny sneered back at him.

Wait… Malfoy? Nava knew that name and she knew it well. The boy.

Ginny walked back in the compartment with a chocolate frog in her hand and Nava walked towards the trolley. Malfoy was picking out what he wanted and Nava glanced at the trolley as well. Could it be? He paid for the treats and glanced over at her. It looked as though as he recognized her because he didn't say a word did a double take and walked away. Nava just bought herself a chocolate frog and glanced at the boy once more before entering the compartment.

The train ride to Hogwarts was quite long but Nava enjoyed watching the scenery and her book kept her company. It seemed as though days have passed but only hours later they arrived. Ginny and Luna both said goodbye to Nava and walked out the door. Nava didn't want to get out quite yet, taking a deep breath she couldn't believe it but she was nervous. She shook it off when the students no longer came through and she began to walk out book in hand. The whole train seemed barren, walking quietly Nava felt somewhat calm. Without the buzz of noise, kids yelling, or whispering to each other, it seemed easier to think to herself about what her parents had told her. She was walking down the train when she tripped over something in the middle of the hall. Falling Nava looked around, but saw nothing. She started patting the ground what ever it was it was big. Then she felt it and tried to pull it but a cloth came off the reveal a boy. He was stunned, she then reversed the spell and he stood up. His nose was bleeding; Nava grabbed one of her handkerchiefs and passed it to him.

"Thanks" he replied. Nava then looked at him confused.

"How did this happen to you?" He glanced at her.

"It was Malfoy but I'm alright" Nava looked shocked, Malfoy? It couldn't have been the same Malfoy boy she met when she was 8 because he was kind, this must be some other boy. She half-smiled at him and stood up giving him a hand to stand up. He smiled back still gripping his nose with the handkerchief. He then looked at her again,

"How come I haven't seen you before?"

"I'm new to Hogwarts." She said while they both began walking to exit the train.

"Well its brilliant here, where did you attend before?" He glanced back at her.

"I didn't attend another school, my parents taught me and so to be honest, this is all very new to me." She wasn't sure how to act but kept a stern expression, she wasn't sure who to trust.

"Well you will enjoy it, oh by the way I'm Harry Potter." Sticking out his hand.

"Nava." She just nodded slightly smirking and shook his hand, "Well you must know a lot about this place Harry, do you mind telling me where to find the Headmaster? I was told to attend to him before I go to the great hall."

"Oh yeah definitely." He seemed quite confident and Nave found that she enjoyed having a conversation with other people.

She looked back toward Harry's face a realized the bruise on his nose it was definitely broken and she couldn't let him just stay in pain and stopped him from walking any further.

"Here let me fix your nose." She slightly pulled his hand away from his nose and glanced into his eyes for a second. They looked cold yet calming like the sea. Shaking out of her thoughts she spoke, "Episkey" A crack signaled that his nose was back in place. Harry winced in pain and reached for his nose.

"Thanks again." He said while wiping his nose for anymore excess blood.

They continued to talk all the way till they reached the Headmasters office.

Dumbledore was waiting right outside the entrance when he noticed Harry and Nava walking towards him.

"Ah Miss Smith, I see you have met Harry" Nava smiled softly.

"Yes I have; thanks to him I found my way to you Headmaster, so what is it that you needed me for?"

"This way." He walked up the stairs and Nava and Harry followed. As they approached his office Nava saw many people that she had read about on the walls surrounding his desk, Godric Gryffindor, and all the house heads were on the wall among many others. "Miss Smith, so tell me how your experience of being homeschooled was?" Nava looked around towards harry who was making himself comfortable on a chair,

"I learned a lot Headmaster, my adopted parents… I mean my _parents_were in the Ministry and taught me as much as they could." She began to feel uncomfortable. She could see what felt like a thousand eyes staring down at her from every portrait on the wall. She wasn't used to having so much attention on her.

"Ah I see, so you were adopted then, still no idea who your true parents are?" The Headmaster's blue eyes seemed very kind and curious about her life, it made her feel somewhat secure.

"Well, although I was homeschooled, I was never allowed outside and we had no post, so to be honest I have no idea why they sent me. All they told me was something bad was going to happen and they needed to send me away, Headmaster. I'm not quite sure what they meant."

His eyes glanced at harry, "So you are to tell me you have no idea about what is happening right now?"

"No sir, I can't say I do." She felt slightly disappointed in herself, she usually knew everything.

"Do you know who this boy is?" Dumbledore spoke pointing towards Harry.

She glanced quite confused, after all harry was just a simple boy right?

"That's Harry, sir but why does it matter?"

Harry looked somewhat dumbstruck, almost coughing on a cracker that he was eating. He then caught Dumbledore's sight with wide eyes and he then spoke again.

"Ah well Miss Smith, you have a lot to catch up on, I see you will be starting your final year according to record you are already 17 so you are allowed to use magic." Nava tuned out slightly, noticing a picture on the wall of a young boy, walking towards it she noticed the lettering under his picture 'In memory of Cedric Digory, a true hero at heart.' Nava's heart plummeted, he had her last name. All she could hear was the thumping of her heart in her chest; it began to beat faster in shock that the boy, who ever he was, was dead.

"Miss Smith?" Dumbledore spoke once more but Nava couldn't move, she was in shock. Without thought Nava grabbed his picture off the wall, and turned to the two men whom were concerned with the expression on her face. She whispered.

"His name…"

"Nava?" Harry responded, noticing the way she looked at the picture. She looked up at Dumbledore walking toward his desk and placing the picture upon it.

"What happened to him sir?" She looked up at his face trying to look for an answer even if no words came out but Dumbledore kept his calm composure.

"That is young Cedric Digory, he was murdered last year by a very dark wizard." He gave her a concerned look, "Why is that you ask Miss Smith?"

Nava's world was spinning, could this be why her parents sent her here?

"Sir, I'm not quite sure how to say this, but, my middle name is Digory, it represents my true last name, before I was adopted." She looked back up at him with shock. Harry's face turned white, both he and Dumbledore were in shock. She picked up the picture once more, could this boy be someone close to her? Could he be someone that was part of her real family?


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth is Revealed

I hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as I did writing it ! :]

Currently working on chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nava sat down on the chair next to Harry. She then slumped over starring at the picture of her relative. Was it a cousin? Sibling? She looked up from the photo; Dumbledore had been trying to search for an answer to her questions. He was asking any relative of the Digory family, Nava only hoped that an answer would be given.<p>

"Harry, did you know Cedric?" She glanced over at Harry, who was still looking around the room. His body stiffened at her question, almost like he was stunned. After awhile he settled his expression as Nava grabbed his hand, "Please Harry, tell me." She never really was that compassionate before but this was someone she was related to, it meant a great deal to her. She couldn't help but feel that Cedric was of some great importance, and she needed to know more.

"He was a great friend Nava, strong, brave, and very smart, probably one of the kindest guys I knew." Harry gave a calm smile towards her and awkwardly placed his arm around her. He seemed like he was trying to comfort her. She had to admit though, it felt calming to know Cedric had a good heart, and he seemed pretty well known for his nobility.

Minutes later Dumbledore emerged from behind the door of his office smiling. "Nava, I have someone here to see you." Behind him a man with glasses stared at her. Nava furrowed her brows when she caught his glance. She didn't recognize the man.

"This here is Mr. Digory, Cedric's father." Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on her which only made her feel slightly more uncomfortable. Nava stood up in response to his announcement. Mr. Digory gave one glance at her and smiled.

"My darling Nava!" She nervously glanced sideways towards Harry. As soon as she turned back towards the man he was already running towards her. She was still slightly confused. The man quickly enveloped her in an embrace. She never experienced such a loving embrace, at least not with this much emotion. She stood there for second with her arms at her sides, still trying to register the proper response to his embrace. She slowly and softly wrapped her arms around him. Who ever he was, it felt right. She closed her eyes just to take in the moment of being held so tightly.

Softly he pulled away and looked her in the eyes, observing her thoroughly. "You look just like your mother, you know she would be so proud of how far you've come." Realizing what he said, her heart plummeted. She tried to hold her composure. Closing her eyes she began to think to herself '_Come on Nava. Stay strong. Don't let your emotions get the best of you.'_ It was all she ever knew. Well, all she was ever taught. Giving the exception of what she had just found out, she knew she couldn't hold it all in.

She only allowed one tear to fall when she realized this meant Cedric was her brother. She looked up at him, her eyes continued to water, emotions strung through her like they never have before. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

"Father?" He nodded slowly. She could no longer hold in her emotions. So she gave him the biggest embrace she could give. Nava couldn't believe she had finally met him, her real true Father. Finally, she knew where she belonged. She was now Nava Digory, long lost daughter. No mater how cliché it sounded, it was true. Setting her down on the chair, he looked at her in the eyes.

"Dear, we have so much to talk about, so much" Nava nodded with a soft smile towards her father. _Father. _It was something she was going to have to get used to, because this just didn't feel the same when she spoke those titles to her adopted parents.

Dumbledore allowed Nava to go off campus to Hogsmade to catch up with her father. They found themselves at the entrance of the Three Broomsticks. As soon as they entered Nava and her father sat down. He ordered her a butterbeer and then looked at her once more.

"Nava, you look so much like your brother and your mother, oh, they would be so happy to see you…" He trailed off, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and smiled once more. She smiled back and only wondered one thing.

"Where is my mother?" She truly wished to know. He placed his hands over Nava's, which were on the tabletop.

"She passed away soon after giving birth to you…" He took a breath then continued "You see, her body wasn't strong enough and giving birth put to much strain on her… they told us that they were taking you to check your vitals but when we came looking for you, the whole nursery was disrupted; the nurse laid dead and the only baby missing was you…"

Nava looked back up towards her father. His life seemed so full of sadness. She gripped onto his hand trying to show that she was there.

"You know Nava, Cedric always believed you would come home, I just wish he was here to see you, he adored you so much… he couldn't wait to have a baby sister to care for. He had a picture when you were born in you mothers arms and that smile that laid on his face never came back after you were gone." Nava couldn't believe what she was hearing… her brother never gave up on her. "Oh Nava, I can't believe you are here right in front of me!" His smile was so calming. As Nava looked at him, she spotted a tear beginning to fall and quickly wiped it away before it furthered its trail along her father's cheek.

"Dear me! I think its time that you went back to school you still have a lot to do before school begins." Right as he got up out of his chair, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked her back to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was already expecting their arrival and was waiting at the front entrance. Her father gave her one last hug, "See you soon." He smiled at her while cupping her cheek then walked away. Dumbledore nodded at Mr. Digory and guided Nava towards his office once again. Entering Nava spotted a hat on his table; he walked towards it and spoke to Nava.

"So, would you prefer being called Miss Smith or Miss Digory?" He turned to face her with a welcoming smile. Nava softly smiled back,

"You may call me Miss Digory, Headmaster."

"Very well then, Miss Digory please sit down so I can place the sorting hat upon your head," He pointed towards the chair near his desk. Nava walked towards it and sat down; awaiting the hat to be placed on her.

She had heard about the enchanted hat that would place her in her rightful house depending on her qualities, it was quite interesting. Dumbledore walked towards her and placed the hat on her head. Without notice it began to speak.

"Ah, this one is tough such potential for all houses…" Its whispery voice echoed in her ear. "Courageous, pure, loyal, kind so many qualities, but which house to place you…"

Nava sat waiting for the hats response, just thinking about wanting to make her brother proud, after all the waiting he did for her arrival. "Hmmm…. Gryffindor! Yes that is the perfect house for you!" Nava smiled proudly and allowed Dumbledore to take the hat off.

"Ah so Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled and spoke again, "I guess you will be spending a lot of time with Mr. Potter then, well Miss Digory go along classes start on Monday you must get a lot of rest." Nava walked out the door heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

Walking around the corner swiftly Nava, bumped into something hard and fell backwards. Trying to get her vision straight she realized she didn't bump into something but someone. Holding her head into her hand she looked across towards the person she bumped into, he stood up and walked towards her giving her a hand. She looked up as her vision cleared she realized that it was Harry.

"Nava are you alright?" He looked at her with worry.

"Yeah I am thanks Harry, sorry for running into you." She looked back up at him as he lifted her up off the floor, "Again I am so sorry!" She turned and began to walk away but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Wait…" He took awhile to complete his sentence "Where are you going?"

"Heading to the Gryffindor common room." She could feel the warmth on his hands and a tingling feeling gradually disperse within her body.

"Oh, I just thought you'd like to go for a walk with me… there's something I need to tell you." Nava looked at him; she could tell it was something that troubled him. She wasn't sure if she should get involved but she knew she had to be a better person. Being confined to herself wouldn't do her any good any longer.

She nodded and followed him. She looked down at her hand noticing he hadn't let go of her. She slightly smiled, although it was a bit weird, it felt good. They approached a bridge and she could see the shine of the moon along the lake, it was beautiful. Harry stopped at one of the arches, and Nava leaned on the arch to examine the view.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered. Harry didn't respond.

"Nava…" She looked at him trying to observe his expression. Only concern filled his eyes, "Have you heard of Voldemort?" She furrowed her brows; she didn't understand why he was asking her this question. She relaxed and then responded.

"No, I have not, but I'm guessing this has something to do with Cedric doesn't it?" Harry ignored the question once more. Looking out on the lake he began again.

"You see he killed my parents, but my mothers love towards protecting me gave me this scar." He showed her the lightning bold on his forehead. "This scar, it's a symbol of my mother's devotion to protecting me…." Harry continued to explain all that has happened to him to Nava. She could see multiple emotions flash through his eyes. He had gone through so many difficult things in his life and Nava respected him greatly because of how he surpassed them.

After explaining the past, they came to discussing what had happened to her brother and how he tried to help but wasn't able to. Nava's grip onto his hand weakened. He was there while Cedric died, Cedric was trying to protect Harry but he was no match. That was something she wasn't sure she was ready to hear but in a way she was proud of Cedric, protecting someone who needed protecting. She was okay with what was said, he was protecting someone who was younger than him. Something that he could have done to her, protect her from danger. Like a big brother should. She shed a tear but quickly wiped it away. Harry seemed to notice this and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry Nava, I really am, and I tried so…" Nava placed her finger against his mouth she didn't need any more explanations or any more apologies since it wasn't his fault. "I believe you, Harry, I really do, its just good to know someone knew him and to know he was always there to protect people that needed protecting… thank you Harry." She hugged him once more. This time she closed her eyes, knowing the truth made it a lot more bearable for her to be here.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think about this chapter and review! Chapter 3 is coming soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Recognized

Here is chapter three i finally uploaded it ! sorry it took so long but enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Harry and Nava talked about what was going on in the wizarding world. Nava was also brought up to date with what the school is doing to protect them but today was the first day of classes and Nava knew that all this blending in wasn't going to do much.<p>

Walking towards the common room she spotted Harry from across the room. He was standing next to a redheaded boy and a brunette girl. She walked towards him and the only one that seemed to spot her was the redhead, he gave her a half smile, which made him look sort of awkward. The brunette spotted his smile and looked over at where his attention stood, soon Harry did the same. He spotted Nava and walked towards her. He grabbed her hand and guided her to them.

Harry smiled. "This is Nava, Nava this is Ron" He pointed towards the redhead. Ron gave her another awkward smile. She then turned to the brunette as Harry introduced her. "Nava, this is Hermione." He smiled, and she stuck out her hand to greet her. Nava grabbed it firmly and shook it while Hermione spoke. "Nice to meet you."

"Well it's nice to meet you all!" Mainly smiling towards Harry. They all smiled and then it went silent. Awkwardness had filled the air since no one had a clue what else to say. She heard a grumble noise and all their attention went towards Ron. The tips of his ears turned a bright red when everyone's attention was on him. He looked over at Harry then back towards her. "So want to join us to breakfast this morning, Nava?"

Nava smiled softly. "Thank you, I would love to."

She walked along side them through the halls. Hermione and Harry spoke to each other about classes and Nava noticed the blonde boy once more. He was walking through the halls with two big boned boys at his side. They were conversing among themselves but within the second, their attention diverted towards them. He nudged the boys by his sides and they began to walk towards them.

"Oh, look what we've found here Crabbe, Goyle, it's the _Potter _gang." He smirked towards his friends. His attention redirected towards Hermione, who rolled her eyes. He looked at her with disgust and sneered. "I'm very surprised you came back _Mudblood!_ Or are you and Weasley here unable to keep your hands off of each other?" He gave a slight laugh and nudged Goyle. Nava couldn't believe what he was saying. Could he really be this rude and cruel at the same time? She could see his eyes piercing through each one of them as though they were all lower than he was.

She couldn't believe how he was acting and just went off before anyone could say a word.

"What is up with you? Don't you have something better to do rather than talk down upon other people? Or is that the only way you can look yourself in the mirror in the morning without looking disgusted?" She shoved his shoulder waiting for a response but the look in his grey eyes showed that he recognized her as well as she did.

She tried to walk away, but he held her wrist tightly. He turned her around to face him once more.

"I know you…" Nava felt like she had a knot in her throat but pushed it out of the way.

"What do you want?" She was trying to pull herself free from his tight grasp. He was strong and that was something that she couldn't deny.

"Those eyes, could it be…" He whispered it so softly that she could only hear and began to examine her. Crabbe and Goyle gave Malfoy a weird look and nudged him in the shoulder. He stopped looking at her and let her go. Without looking back they walked away swiftly.

Harry and Ron shared the same expression of confusion but Hermione seemed to the only one who could ask the question. "What was Malfoy saying, Nava?"

Nava hesitated when Hermione asked the question.

"I have no idea." Trying to avoid an uncomfortable silence, she quickly changed the subject. "Let's go to the great hall, I'm hungry." She gave them a fake smile while trying to avoid any further question that they might ask. They began walking ahead of her quickly. She sighed and brushed off her robes and quickly ran after them. They all forgot about the incident with Malfoy as soon as breakfast started, which was a relief to Nava because she wasn't sure she really wanted to explain the situation.

The day went on as Nava expected until she was about to answer a question. She raised her hand to respond and the professor acknowledged her.

"Yes, Miss Digory?" Within seconds, her answer was followed with whispers and pointed fingers. Nava sighed and just focused on her homework. Once class was over she ran towards the entrance of school and headed towards the lake. She needed time to think, relax, and sum up everything that had been going on.

She sat down on the grass beside the lake and leaned back examining how the sunlight hit the surface of the water. As the light of the sun reflected off of the water it displayed a beautiful array of colors. Nava took a pebble from the side of the lake and threw it along the surface of the water. The ripples on the water made it look like the colors were dancing. Just as she was about to take her shoes off she heard a cracking noise and turned around with her wand at hand.

She examined her surroundings before she slowly took a step backwards.

"Who's there?" She was a bit nervous, since she was caught off guard. No one answered. She figured that it was just her mind and decided staying there to find out wasn't going to do her any good. Nava slowly grabbed her books and began to walk away from the lake. She turned around once more and noticed a hooded figure walking towards her. Her eyes widened in shock, causing Nava to speed up. She took one last look at the hooded figure and noticed that it was almost able to grab her. Running now, Nava turned and yelled, "Stupefy!" The spell missed and she couldn't believe it, all that training and nothing to show for. She tried to control her fear, but was unsuccessful.

Already panicking, Nava continued to run towards the entrance. It was only seconds later till her foot got hooked onto a vine and caused her to topple over. She collapsed to the ground and her wand rolled across the grass. She looked over at it, it was too far to grab. She turned and saw the hooded figure now looking down at her. Nava couldn't scream, she couldn't talk, she couldn't move. All she could hear was the quick breath she first took in and the rapid beat of her heart. The figure's wand now emerged from his cloak and was inching it's way towards Nava. She squinted and slightly turned away; she didn't want to see what came next. Just as Nava thought that she was done for, she heard people coming her way but their footsteps stopped.

"Hey! What's going on here?" She could hear a voice in back of her and she turned around completely to see. Harry was standing a few feet away pointing his wand at the figure. Soon after came Hermione and Ron who brought out their wands quickly. The figure didn't move a muscle. He seemed to be thinking about the situation. She didn't like waiting especially since her life is on the line.

"I mean it! Leave!" Harry roared towards the figure. The figure seemed to move but not because of Harry.

"What is going on here Pott…" Nava recognized that voice, it was Professor McGonagall. She turned to look at her. The expression that occupied the professor's face was nothing but surprise and horror. Before she could say another word the figure disappeared. Nava could finally breathe. She couldn't believe what had just happened, especially on school grounds. She untangled her foot from the vine and was given a hand by Harry to lift her up off of the ground. She quickly walked over towards her belongings that now lay scattered along the grass. She picked up her books quickly and grabbed her wand.

"Thanks." She whispered towards Harry without looking him in the eyes. She hated feeling as though everyone needed to save her or help her in some way or another. She was taught to be able to fend for herself but all the new things she had learned about her life have thrown her off of her training.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Harry looked at her with worrisome eyes. Nava knew better than to let herself look like she was helpless. Her adopted parents taught her to look out for herself and to always be quick on her feet. She brushed the hair out of her eyes; she needed to clear her mind. Her body wasn't reacting well to her newfound, once hidden life. It kept her thinking harder than anything has, occupying any reminder of things that she learned. Finally, Nava came out of her thoughts and nodded in response to Harry's concern while giving him a faint smile. She wasn't quite sure why the figure was going after her, but she was afraid that she would need to be more cautious of her surroundings now.

Harry of course had to tell the Headmaster about the incident and he made extra precautions so that no one could enter Hogwarts grounds. After awhile Harry kept running off saying he needed to see Dumbledore. Then at breakfast the following week he began to mention Professor Slughorn but none of them knew exactly why. Since Harry wasn't around, Nava was spending most of her time with Hermione and Ron, who she didn't quite know too well. She definitely didn't like watching Ron eat like there would be no tomorrow, especially when he tried to talk with his mouth full. It was quite disgusting and she couldn't figure out how Hermione could put up with Ron's grotesque manners without losing her lunch. So after Nava finished her lunch, she decided to walk towards the bridge that Harry showed her.

She couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if she had stayed with her family. If none of this had happened, what would be of Nava now? Would she herself be dead? Would Cedric have died at all? Would she replace Cedric?

She finally arrived and looked out as the sun was almost about to set. She decided to sit down against one of the arches and stared out towards the water. She was enjoying it peacefully when a hand came across her mouth. She tried to squirm around and scream out. Without any progress she could feel the heat against her ear as the person whispered. "I know who you are" She knew who it was, the voice was so unique, Malfoy. He turned her around pushed her against the wall still covering her mouth. "I've finally put it together, I knew those eyes looked familiar…" He smirked. Nava was now glaring at him. She didn't think this was necessary at all.

"You are that girl I met when I was younger, you're the girl…" He trailed off, he seemed as though he didn't want to continue that sentence.

"Aren't you?" He questioned. Nava rolled her eyes since she was unable to move or speak at the moment and he smirked once more.

"I knew it!" He seemed so proud of himself. The fierceness in his eyes began to soften slowly.

"If I take my hand off your mouth will you scream?" His grey eyes were focused directly towards her hazel ones. She felt a shiver down her spine. She never thought she would see those eyes again. She replied to his question with a nod. He quickly removed his hand away from her mouth and backed away from her.

She smirked back at him. "So you figured it out huh? Took you long enough!" She turned her attention back towards the view of the lake.

"Wait you knew it was me before I knew who you were?" He stood behind her watching her watch the sunset.

"Yes, did it not seem obvious?" She smiled softly.

"Ha, yeah right, how did you know it was me?" He took one step closer towards her.

"Your eyes, I guess it was the only way I could tell, more or less the only thing I remember of you."

He walked closer and stood next to her, looking at the water. "Well who can forget these eyes?" Nava just sighed at his comment.

"You are so conceited." She shook her head in disbelief.

"What did you say?" He responded defensively. She looked at him once more.

"You see the only reason I remembered your eyes is because when I knew you, you weren't a horrible person. You see, what I saw in those eyes were kindness, loyalty, and everything you aren't now." She glared at him. He looked like he was just slapped in the face. then he smirked.

"Wow, never thought I would care what others thought." He laughed. "Oh wait I still don't."

Nava looked at him once more shaking her head in the process of speaking.

"Does it make you feel good about yourself to put others down? Does it make you better? Because as far as I know, talking to others the way you do just proves that they are better. They don't have to go as low as you do to believe that they can achieve anything." She looked at him angrily; she was tired of all his nonsense. He glared back at her and responded with anger.

"You don't know anything about me!" Nava rolled his eyes, and pushed herself off of the arch.

"Talking to you is a waste of my time. No matter what I say, you will never listen Draco. You're just like your father, stubborn and think of yourself way to highly." She began to walk away but he caught her wrist, and pinned her against the wall. He clenched his teeth shut and spoke under his breath.

"No one walks away from me, especially after saying that." The blunt force from hitting the wall made Nava cringe in pain.

"Let me go Malfoy!" she yelled. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't utter another word. His eyes darted around her face like he was searching for something.

He finally let go and Nava shoved him off of her, "Don't you ever touch me again!" She couldn't believe he had changed; this guy standing in front of her was cruel. She held in her emotions and walked away before tears swelled up in her eyes, and she ran the other way towards her dorm, leaving Draco to stare after her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Forbidden Forest

Hey guys! Here is Chapter 4 :D

I loved writing this one so i hope you love reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>Nava couldn't believe what had happened that night. How could someone so sweet turn into someone so cruel? She didn't understand how he could have gotten that way. It absolutely made no sense to her. Nava grabbed her book and tried to focus on reading it. Reading about potions always seemed to calm her nerves. Not only was it something she needed to review for her exam but she also enjoyed it. It was late at night and everyone was already in bed. She was the only one in the Gryffindor common room. Taking advantage of this privacy, she made herself comfortable by lying on the couch. The only light that lit up the room was the dimly lit light radiating off the fire in the fireplace. Reading there was just so relaxing that she could feel herself getting more comfortable on the couch. Her eyes began to flutter shut as she flipped the page. She opened them wide and read the first line to herself over and over again. Before she knew it, she was passed out on the couch.<p>

A few hours later, Nava was awakened by a creak in the floorboard from across the room. She slowly crept over the couch to see who it was. The boy looked at her with a tiresome expression. He rubbed his eyes and his red hair fell over his eyes once more. He looked over towards the couch near the fireplace and spotted Nava.

She looked at him in confusion. "Ron?" Why in the world would he be awake at this hour?

He looked back at her and squinted his eyes to see her clearer, "What are you doing down here this late at night?"

"Reading actually, I've had a lot on my mind lately so I decided to read to calm my nerves a little, and I guess I fell asleep." She sat up straight on the couch and looked back up at him.

He gave her a warm smile. "You can talk to 'Mione and I, you know that right?"

She looked down gradually, she didn't feel comfortable around them that much. "Yeah I guess, it's just that I don't know you two very well."

She could hear him walking over towards her, and he sat down next to her. "Umm... Well Nava I'm here to talk to, what ever you want to talk 'bout."

"Well I'm not quite sure…" She glanced back up at him; his blue eyes gave her a bit of comfort.

Sooner rather than later, she began to tell him all about her past. She told him all that her father has told her and how she got adopted. She told him everything she knew about her life and it never felt so good to let out all her feelings. They were up till the late of night talking. They both were lying on opposite ends of the couch as the fire went out. Soon they both ended up passing out.

Because of Nava's internal alarm clock, she was the first to be awake. Looking over the other end of the couch, she spotted Ron, who was passed out and snoring loudly. She laughed softly and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ron wake up!" She whispered so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

His eyes flickered open then looked at her and screamed. "AHHH! What the hell are you doing in the boys dormitories Nava!"

Nava just smiled, his reaction was priceless. "I'm not in the boys dormitories look around you!"

He looked around and laughed to himself. "Oh sorry bout that, I completely forgot about our talk last night, ha."

She got up from the couch and looked at him once more. "Well I've got to get ready for class so I'll see you around Ron." Before turning around completely, she gave him a side-glance. "And thank you for talking to me last night." With her final words Nava headed to her dorm to go get ready for school.

"It was no problem at all." Ron smiled and walked towards the boy's dormitories.

The day went by normally, so Nava decided to walk out towards the lake once more hoping that she wouldn't repeat her previous experience. She looked around and surveyed her surrounding a bit more before she sat down. Everything looked rather normal so she decided to sit down at the edge of the lake once more. She loved the feeling of the grass beneath her feet and the breeze coming off of the lake. It was one of the most calming area's she knew of on the school's grounds. She mostly used it so she could study for her Newts, well technically she knew everything already but she just wanted to be very well prepared.

An hour or so had passed; she glanced up at the sun as it hit her directly in the face. Her hazel eyes shimmered; the green and gold seemed to swirl around as the light touched them. Nava closed her eyes and leaned her head back and allowed the wind to blow her caramel colored hair back. While allowing her hair to dance in the wind, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze. She took a deep breath and went back to reading her book.

Not but a few minute's later Nava heard a crack. She turned around quickly. Nothing was in view. Maybe it was her mind playing games with her. So she shook it off, but then she heard the noise again. _Crack_.

She got up from the ground and turned around wand at hand and yelled out, "Who's there? This is not funny!"

No response came. She heard another crack and Nava took one step backwards. She didn't notice she was already as far as she could go; she fell backwards into the lake. Her body was fully submerged in the water. She was looking up towards the surface of the water and could see the sky above her. She turned her attention to her wand, which slipped out of her hand. She could see it towards the side of her as it falling faster than she was. She began to swim down after it. She finally reached it and grabbed it but then got tangled in the seaweed. It wrapped itself around her arms and waist so she was unable to move from its grasp. She continued to try and move around but the seaweed seemed to become tighter around her. She started to loose her breath. She was unable to breathe underwater and unable to move. The lack of air caused her struggle to diminish. She couldn't believe it. Could this be the end? Right before she thought it was over, she saw a figure trying to pull her free. Then seconds later, the figure swam up with her in its arms to the surface of the lake.

"Come on, breathe." Someone spoke but Nava couldn't figure out who the voice belonged too, it was muffled. The next thing she knew she was coughing water out on the edge of the lake.

Trying to catch her breath and be able to clear the fog in her eyes from the lakes water so she was able to see her savior. She was lying on someone's legs, looking up while rubbing her eyes her vision began to clear up. A blonde boy was above her, grey eyes with worry hovered over her.

"Malfoy?" She thought she was dreaming. Why would he save her?

"Oh thank god you are fine, I thought you were done for!" He smirked at her. She was about to thank him till a question dawned on her.

"Wait… how did you know I fell into the lake?" she looked up confused. He was taken aback by the question and ignored it. "Were you the one watching me?" She tried to catch a glimpse of his eyes.

He looked back at her with no expression. "Isn't it enough that I saved you?" He began to snap at her. "Maybe next time I'll just let you drown" He glared at her.

Nava just huffed as she stood up. "Well fine then, I thought I was finally getting to you, guess you'll never change, Draco Malfoy will always be a jerk!" She began to walk away towards the castle in her soaking robes.

"Where the hell do you think your going!" Draco yelled after her, but Nava didn't turn around and continued walking. She could hear him getting frustrated but he didn't bother to run after her.

Harry had begun to spend time with Nava again but seemed more focused on trying to get Professor Slughorn's attention. While he would be gone doing that, she would just be at the library, studying. Nava checked out a book about Mystical Creatures and then walked out towards her favorite place, the bridge across from the black lake.

Sitting on the arch she began to read her book but soon her mind flooded with thoughts of Draco and how he saved her or more or less why he saved her.

She sighed, "Why though why? I don't understand." She whispered to herself.

"Why what?" Another voice responded.

Nava turned around quickly not expecting to have been heard. Draco was standing there with a calm look on his face, one that Nava has seen before when he was little. She shifted from leaning against the arch to sitting on it towards Draco.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at him sternly.

"I asked you a question Nava." He looked back at her.

"I... its not important, why are you here?" She relaxed her expression towards him.

"I just came to think is all; there is a lot on my mind lately." He looked off to the side of her and continued.

"Taking a walk is probably the only way I can clear my mind."

She could tell something was bugging him; his hands were lodged in his pockets and refusing to come out. Then she said something that she wasn't so sure she should have, "Want any company?" She said it softly waiting for him to respond.

He quickly put his attention towards her once more, he looked more surprised towards her offer than she herself was, "I…Yeah that would be nice"

With that she picked up her book and walked along side Draco. It was a quiet walk but Nava enjoyed it, she could see Draco the real Draco.

"So one question, why exactly did you save me?" She looked back up at him waiting for the answer to her question that she has been waiting for.

He stopped in his tracks. "I'm not like what other people assume about me you know, I can't just watch someone die…" He seemed choked up but Nava couldn't understand why. She waited to see if he would answer back, but he didn't seem like he was going to. He looked the other way and Nava felt like she hit a soft spot with him, "Draco?" He didn't turn back to face her. Nava slowly inched her hand towards his and grabbed it. His hand was warm, and although he would seem so cold, his hand wasn't. She asked once more, "Draco?" While reaching her hand towards his chin and turned him so he would face her. His eyes were red; Nava looked closer and noticed it was because he was crying. "What's wrong?" She was definitely worried, Draco was crying, she had never seen him cry before. He looked at her so deeply that it took her off guard, what was going on in his head?

"Tell me Draco, let me help you." She spoke to him softly. He sat down and looked at the ground.

"You know, I have grown up only knowing to think of myself better than anyone Nava, and every time I came to Hogwarts I grew closer to the teachers and they tried to guide me to the right side…" He trailed off, Nava looked slightly worried. What did he mean they tried to guide him to the right side? She gripped his hand tighter, he looked at her and then continued, "Nava, I should have listened, I should have taken that chance when I had it."

"There's always a chance to take the right side Draco." She interrupted but he looked at her sternly.

"No Nava you don't understand, there is no going back with the side I chose." He looked at her deeper, "Now I have to do something that I really don't want to do, and if I fail… they will kill me." Her eyes widened, and shook her head lightly.

"What?… no that can't happen, I won't let it. Tell me what you have to do so I can help Draco, please." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I can't do it though Nava, I just can't." His eyes began to water but he turned his head to hide his face from her view.

"What do you have to do?" Nava repeated the question.

"I have to kill Dumbledore." He replied in such an emotional tone that Nava knew he really didn't want to, but Nava was still in shock. "You see Nava things can't just be walked away from, they will find me and kill me within the second…" He pulled his left sleeve up, the dark mark laid upon his arm. The one Harry had described to her. A Death Eater.

Nava slowly let his arm go, "You're one of them?" She looked up at him. His slowly looked back at her.

"Yes."

She couldn't believe it, so she looked the other way but before she could finish thinking about the bomb he had just laid on her he spoke once more.

"I knew you wouldn't understand, I knew you would just judge me." He got up from the ground and walked away from her. Before Nava could even notice him getting up, he began to run further into the forest. Nava wasn't done thinking; he didn't allow her to finish thinking. He was one of them now but something didn't add up, why was he crying? Why didn't he seem proud like his father was?

Nava ran after him quickly, not allowing the distance between them to lengthen. "Draco wait! Please!" She ran up to him, as she got closer. He turned to her and looked her in the eyes. "Draco… just answer this question, were you there when they killed Cedric?" She tried to look deeper into his eyes for some sort of hint but he shook his head in response soon after. Nava gave a small sight of relief and hugged him, he looked surprised but he allowed himself to hug her back.

_Crack._ Draco looked around them while pushing Nava behind him. He pulled his wand out and pointed it around the forest's trees, looking for where the noise came from. Nava looked up at him, he was protecting her. Him protecting her made her feel safe, but she knew she couldn't let it fog her attention. Her training would come in handy right now. She reached in her pocket grabbing her wand and looking around the other side of Draco.

Draco's body suddenly stiffened, she looked over at the area where he was looking at and saw a hooded figure. The figure had a white skull mask; Harry had told her about them, Death Eaters. Suddenly Draco put his wand down, Nava looked up at his face. No emotion was showed on it, she nudged up to try and lift his wand back up to protect her but he ignored her attempt. The figure's mask disappeared and the blonde figure walked towards Draco. He had longer hair, but looked so similar to Draco, it was his father. Nava tried to piece together everything and it made so much sense now, the only reason Draco was a death eater was probably because his father forced him.

"Ah Draco…" He paused, and looked over at Draco's waist and saw Nava peering around him. "Who is that Draco?" Draco tried to ignore his father's question, pretending like he didn't know who he was talking about. Nava could see the sweat from his panic dripping down the side of his neck.

Nava knew she had to take matters into her own hand. She grabbed her wand out of her pocket and turned around from Draco's safety into the light and looked at Draco's father.

"Its nice to see you too, Lucius." She smirked and looked him directly in the eyes. She was pointing her wand towards him directly, keeping her distance but keeping her aim on Lucius. She heard a sound in Draco's direction and turned towards him. He had a nervous expression on his face; he wasn't sure what to do. Nava quickly turned towards Lucius again but right as her attention went back on him, he smirked back and within the second yelled out, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit her directly in the chest. It threw Nava off guard; she could see Draco wince as she fell to the ground. Her wand flew out of her hand and laid a few feet away. Lucius walked towards Nava and bent down over her, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up off the ground. Her legs were completely off the ground and the light was hitting her directly in her face.

Lucius's eyes widened, "Those eyes…" Lucius looked over at Draco and glared at him, "You found the girl?" Lucius's disappointment could be seen easily towards his son. Draco tried to avoid eye contact with his father.

"I… have a name… Nava… Digory" Nava tried to whisper out of her throat as she wiggled in his grasp. He looked at her with more disgust, and then back at his son. "Draco, I thought I told you to never look for her, you were never to see her again, there were other plans for her Draco!" Nava felt numbness soaring through her body, other plans? What did he mean? Draco looked in distress as he watched Nava try and gain her breath back. His father was squeezing her throat so hard that she was struggling to breathe.

He finally burst. "Father I will do it, I promise, I just thought she would lead me to another clue, I was _using_ her, that was all, now father I will continue with the plan just let me do it!" His father seemed pleased with his response and threw Nava towards the ground, and looked her in the eyes once more.

"Never point a wand at me again or it will be the last time you do!" With his last word, Lucius Malfoy walked away into the darkness of the forest and vanished.

Nava grabbed at her throat, she could feel the sensitivity from his grasp. Her head was spinning from the lack of oxygen and the many questions that were occupying her thoughts. They had other plans for her? What could they be and why? Why her? Nava wasn't sure what this meant but she knew she had to figure it out soon.

* * *

><p>This one was fun to write :P So chapter 5 should be up soon, currently working on chapter 18. I will tell you one thing. You won't be suspecting a thing! hehehe..<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny Awaits

Okay here's Chapter 5 ! Yeah it's a short chapter but they are getting longer! I promise you will be on your toes! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nava grabbed her throat, gasping for breath. She couldn't believe what he said; they had another plan for her but what? Draco seemed like he was holding in every emotion he had towards what happened, he pulled himself together with a big sigh and looked over at Nava who was on the ground.<p>

He ran towards her, and hugged her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt...? I am so sorry!"

She nodded her head, and took one last breath till she was able to breath normally once again.

"Yeah I'm okay." She sat up. He was extremely worried and Nava could tell, "So you were only using me then?" She looked at him hoping not to hear the answer that she dreaded to hear.

He looked down at the ground and looked back up to her, giving her a small smirk. As she was trying to get up, she found out that her ankle was twisted. Before she could fall, Draco grabbed her arm and picked her up. Cradling her in his arms, he began to walk towards the bridge. She was completely confused; she didn't know what his smirk meant. She looked at his face for any kind of hint to where he was taking her. Before she knew it, they were at the area where she fell into the lake. He slowly and delicately placed her on the ground and then looked at her as he sat down.

"You know, you are probably the only girl here who knows how to put me in my place…" He gave another slight smirk while pulling his legs close to his body and wrapping his arms around them then looked back at her. "I could never use you Nava, there is just no way I could do that, and you're way to smart for that."

Nava smiled at his response. "Guess that was just a way to get your father to go then wasn't it?"

"It was either that or watch him slowly kill you, he has been trying to keep me from finding you for years."

Nava looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean _years_?"

He looked at her as the light hit her eyes directly, giving them a glow.

"Those eyes Nava, they drove me crazy. I could never forget them, I have no idea why though." Nava's cheeks gave off a light pink tint; she then turned from his face to look at the lake.

"That first day I met you, it was like magic. The one girl in the world that wasn't scared of anything." He smiled and then reached his hand over to grab onto hers. "When I saw your eyes, I just couldn't believe it. It drove me nuts. I thought I was going crazy… I almost made my way down to the hospital wing to see if there was anything wrong with me." Nava smirked and still kept silent to listen. "The day I saw you, I couldn't keep myself away, it was impossible. I have looked for you for so long; and now there you were with Potter and his little gang, I questioned myself why, why now but none of it mattered…" He stared at Nava's eyes for the longest time, slowly inching his face closer to hers. She was drawn into him with such passion that she melted when their lips touched. Her whole world turned into a blur and all Nava could think about was how right the kiss with Draco felt. Nava slowly pulled away and smirked before she remembered the question she wanted to know about.

Placing her hand in his she looked him in the eyes. "What did your father mean when he said they had other plans for me?"

Draco looked like he didn't want to answer the question but Nava urged him to. "I don't even know how to answer that question but I'll try." He took a deep breath. "When you arrived at Hogwarts, I knew I couldn't tell my father. Nava, they've been looking for you and when I found out that they were I started to search endlessly for you. You're safe here for now but when Dumbledore is gone, they will kill you." His gaze met hers once more and another wave of fear met Nava. Her foster parents told her to be aware of bad things happening.

"K-K-Kill me? Why?" Nava's eyes widened with fear.

He turned the other way, "You see it goes all the way back to when the Dark Lord was trying to gain power, he had to make sure no one would be able to stop him. He got a hold of prophesy's most of them led them to you, way before you were even born, they all mentioned a girl who would possess the power to bring him down along with another boy. They found your prophecy when you were born and as soon as they found out, they took you." He paused shortly just enough for Nava to take all of this in. "They needed to keep you away from Harry, you and him together would have brought him down during our second year of Hogwarts…" Nava couldn't believe all that he was telling her. If she would have been at Hogwarts, all of this fighting and the war wouldn't have happened, it was her fault.

"When they found out that your brother was still looking for you, he was apparently getting to close and they had to take him out of the picture…" Nava began to tear; they killed Cedric because he would have ruined their plans. "They gave you to the Smiths just so they could keep you away from everyone and everything, even magic but I guess the Smith's had a mind of their own. So the Death Eaters have targeted your adopted parents, that's why I am guessing they sent you here."

All of this was too much for Nava to handle; she couldn't do this. So much rested on her shoulders. She got up and shook her head. "No you're lying!" Limping she tried to walk backwards.

Draco attempted to get up and talk to her, "Nava please listen to me!" She shook her head; tears' rolled down her face. Her family was in danger, Cedric died because of her. She was the one to blame for everything that had happened. She began limping backwards when a hand grabbed her elbow to stable her from falling. She turned and saw Harry, who was glaring at Draco. He pulled her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Draco didn't seem to try anymore and just sat back down putting all his attention back to the lake.

Harry whispered into her ear, "Are you okay Nava? Did he hurt you?" Nava didn't respond; she was still in shock of what Draco had told her. Without pushing it any further Harry guided Nava to the hospital wing.

She only spent a few hours at the hospital wing so they could fix her twisted ankle and then she was back on her feet. All Nava could think about was what her parents did for her; she wanted to thank them and be embraced by them. She couldn't apparate on school grounds so she knew her only solution was to go to Dumbledore. So as soon as she was dismissed from the hospital wing, Nava made her way up to Dumbledore's office to speak to him. As she arrived, Professor Snape was leaving his office. Smiling sweetly, she walked past him towards the spiral staircase.

As she approached the top of the staircase she slowly pushed the large door open and peered inside. "Headmaster?"

Dumbledore turned around in his chair and his blue eyes sparkled when he spotted Nava at the doorway. "Ah Miss Digory, how may I help you?" He smiled at her calmly but Nava wasn't there for just a typical visit. She had to tell him everything she knew. She walked up towards his desk and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. She didn't know how to start; she didn't know where to start. So she decided to start from the beginning.

"Headmaster, I have some information that shows you in danger." She began to hyperventilate.

His calm eyes suddenly filled with worry and pointed to the door with his wand and it shut automatically. "Miss Digory why don't you start from the beginning, where are you hearing all of this from?"

He looked into her eyes, which were now watering. She looked up slightly and whispered, "Draco Malfoy, sir."

She watched as he stood up. He began to pace back and forward between his chair and the portraits. He stopped and stared at the wall.

"Why don't you tell me everything then."

With that Nava slowly put herself together and told Dumbledore everything she heard from Draco and his father but Dumbledore didn't seem surprised or worried; he seemed calm like he had already accepted it.

After finishing what she told him she asked one last question. "What are you going to do Headmaster?" He looked directly at her.

"You see Miss Digory, I already knew I was to die, after all I have not much time left." He lifted his hand up to show Nava. It was all black and looked like it was already dead. "But now that you know I must ask you a simple question." He paused then glanced at her once more. "Are you willing to take my place in protecting Harry and making sure he goes through this journey and succeeds?"

This was a lot to ask from Nava but she knew this was what she desired, no craved to do. She nodded and stood up, signaling that she was ready but before she went any further, she asked one last favor.

"Headmaster, I believe my foster parents are in danger. Is there any way you can see or send me to make sure they are okay?" Dumbledore nodded and showed her out the door. "Nava you must not tell anyone about what we talked about do you hear me? This must stay a secret and meet me here tomorrow at this time, we must train you." Nava left his office only hoping that her warning would at least have some kind of positive impact.


	6. Chapter 6: Burned to the ground

Here is Chapter 6 :D It's starting to get good! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As soon as she reached the Gryffindor common room she noticed Harry lying on the couch staring into the flames of the fire. The fire was emitting a glow on Harry's face that made his features easily distinguished. His emerald eyes were fixed on the flames and he never even turned around to look at Nava.<p>

She slowly walked out from the portrait hole frame and walked towards him. He still didn't look like he even noticed her. She walked closer and found a seat next to him. She grabbed a book out of her bag and began to read it. Every so often she would peak over it to observe his movements or even to see if he had moved at all. Hours passed and the Gryffindors who came into the room seemed to avoid Nava and Harry sitting on the couch.

They both sat there till he finally took notice to Nava's presence.

"Do you fear death?" He continued to stare into the flames.

Nava was caught by surprise when he asked that question but thought about it thoroughly. She took a deep breath and stared at the flames as well.

"To be honest, Harry no I don't… you know my adopted parents always told me never to fear anything because fear is a sign of weakness… ever since then I haven't feared much at all…" She sat quietly.

Harry then turned to her and spoke once more. "I just don't want to disappoint anyone. They are all expecting so much out of me and sometimes it a lot to take in… I'm afraid that I won't be able to defeat Voldemort."

She looked him straight in the face and gave him a comforting smile. "Harry, you can't lose as long as you believe you can do it. Everyone is here to help when they can and they will no matter what consequences there are."

He reached for her hand and held it tightly then pulled her in for a hug. She could smell him, he smelled of mint and a hint of spice it flooded through Nava's body and gave her the shivers. Harry then quivered also, it was like they felt it also but Nava pulled away from him. Nava looked him in the eyes and got up from the couch.

"You should get some rest Harry, well, I'm off to bed G'night." She walked out of the common room and into the girl's dormitories.

Once Nava got into the girls dormitories she didn't feel as tired as she thought she was. The only reason she ran out of the common room is because that feeling she felt when she was in Harry's arms. She couldn't describe it at all and it scared her. She sighed and decided she needed to get out. She slowly crept towards her closet and grabbed her Firebolt.

She walked towards the window and opened it enough to allow her through and the broom as well. She looked around her room once more just enough to see if anyone was watching her. Free of everyone's attention, she slipped out the window and jumped onto her broom and flew off.

Flying was one of Nava's favorite things to do but when she received this broom she was only allowed to fly in the family garden. It was something different when you were above the Forbidden Forest hundreds of feet off the ground.

She observed the ground below. Every tree and bush looked so small and helpless but in the most beautiful way possible. She soon saw an opening in the forest cover spotted a shining blue spec. A curious smile crept onto her face and she dove down into the forest at top speed. The wind was blowing quickly through her hair causing it to fly back from her face; it was the most amazing feeling in the world to her. She soon began to slow her broom down as she approached the ground. Once her feet slowly touched the ground the blue object appeared clearer, it was a doe. Nava looked at it closer and noticed it must have been a patronus but the question was whose was it?

Nava looked around her and made sure she was there alone. Her attention went back to the doe that moved slightly, it looked back at her and it seemed like it wanted her to follow it. Nava shook her head in disbelief; could she be just imagining it? She rubbed her eyes and the doe was still there waiting.

Nava shrugged slightly and walked towards it. The doe took a step backwards and Nava thought she was scaring it off but it soon began to walk deeper into the forest. Nava followed it with curiosity, what was it that it wanted to show her.

The forest seemed slightly clearer now and she spotted a figure was crouching near the lake. Nava didn't know why the doe made her come to this person but it must be serious; she looked around to make sure no one else was coming. She followed the doe; it stopped at the figures side. The figure looked at the doe and Nava could see the outline of his smirk. The doe then looked over at her obviously trying to signal that she was here also.

Nava stuffed her hands in her pockets and made sure she had a grasp onto her wand. She wasn't sure if this was some kind of trap or if she was in real danger. The figure stood up, but still faced the lake. Nava calmed her nerves by taking a deep breath.

Without turning around the figure spoke. "Nava Digory, am I correct?"

Nava didn't know how to address him, she didn't know who he was at all actually.

"Yes, and you are?" She wanted to ask another question but she wasn't sure what do say. He spoke once more this time with a sterner voice.

"Come over here, we have much to talk about."

Nava was confused and surprised but decided to come towards him. She reached his right side where the doe used to be and stared into the lake as he was. The crescent moon shown off the surface of the water. It made the water sparkle and Nava loved how beautiful it looked. "You know you shouldn't be off of school ground at this time, don't you, Miss Digory?" The man's voice was very eerie, almost raspy. She looked over at the figure his face was exposed and he looked down at her.

"Professor Snape?"

He gave a slight smirk and he took off his hood to reveal his black hair. "Yes, Miss Digory, it is me and yes that was my patronus. I can obviously tell you were trying to figure it out."

She smirked back and whispered to herself. "I knew it." She turned and looked back at the lake. "So, sir, why did you bring me here?" She looked back up at him. He was still looked at the lake when he began to speak.

"I have some bad news…" He looked down at her and his face expressed the upmost pity. "We have just found out that your adopted parents were murdered in their home… I am so sorry." Nava was taken aback, did he just say murdered?

"Why?..." Everything flashed before her eyes all the memories in her home, and the words her mother spoke to her echoed in her head.

_There is a reason we have to send you away, but what ever you do never let anyone make you believe that we were bad understood? We have only loved you….._ _Nava bad things are going to happen and I need you to go to Hogwarts and learn my dear, learn all you can take in, because the way we are going right now the wizarding world is at stake. _

Why didn't she see this sooner? Then she remembered what Draco said the other day.

_They gave you to the Smiths just so they could keep you away from everyone and everything even magic but I guess they had a mind of their own, so they targeted them and I guess that's why they sent you here to keep you safe. _

She pieced everything together in her head; her adopted parents knew they were going to die so they sent her away so she was safe. Tears began to come from the corner of her eyes; they sacrificed their lives just for her. Before Professor Snape could say another word Nava was already hopping onto her broom and flying out of the forest, her destination her adopted parent's house.

They couldn't leave her alone with nothing left of them; they were so kind to her. They loved her. Her tears were flying off her face as she began to fly faster. She could see her house coming into view, it seemed cold and dark. She reached the ground in front of her house. The front door was off of its hinges, showing someone forced their way in. Nava looked around her, slowly walking in to her house. Books that were once on shelves in order now laid on the floor half burnt and destroyed. Nava looked around the front room it seemed like a tornado of fire hit it. A book laid near her feet it was open to one page.

It was their family album; the picture that it was open to was when she turned five and her foster parents were beside her when she blew out her candles. You could see the love in their eyes as they watched their daughter smile as she wished on her candles. She had then took some cake on her finger and placed it on her father's face, she was laughing and all of them joined in. Nava smiled at this memory she completely forgot that she had a family album. She closed the album and walked upstairs.

The floorboards of the stairs were extra creaky because the fire had weakened the structural integrity but Nava didn't take any notice. She reached the top of the stairs and looked to where her room was but decided to leave it for later and looked at the opposite side of the hall where her parents slept. She walked towards it hoping not to see anything disturbed. She wanted to feel as though they were still here. The door creaked open as she pushed it and she was right nothing was disturbed. Their bed was still neatly made although the walls were slightly black, everything seemed to be in place. She remembered quite vividly when she would run into her parent's room every morning just to wake them up. She would jump on their bed and they would begin to laugh at her silliness. She looked around the room and noticed one thing. On her mothers writing table there were parchments that seemed rustled around as though in a hurry. Her ink bottle was tipped over and had spilled onto the carpet. Looking a bit closer Nava noticed her mother's owl was gone and the cage was split open as though someone was in here. Nava walked out of her parent's bedroom and walked across the hall towards hers.

As she placed her hand on the doorknob the door fell towards the ground. Nava jumped a little and looked in towards her room and was in shock. Her whole room was in shambles. Her bed was black and most of her books were burnt to a crisp. She looked up and her ceiling had a hole in it which exposed how dark it was outside. Her room had the most destruction out of the whole house, could they have died here? Tears streamed down her face, how could this happen? Just as she was about to turn she heard a slight movement behind her. She turned around and the man looked at her with his finger over his mouth.

"Shhh! Someone else came in after me. I believe they are here waiting for you to come, we have to apparate out of here." He looked okay enough but Nava shook her head. "Snape told me you would be here but I didn't think that you would have come knowing all that is happening, Nava."

He sighed then looked at her once again. "My name is Remus Lupin, a dear friend of Harry's." Nava felt a sigh of relief, then heard someone walking up the stairs. She looked at Remus and then nodded her head holding tightly to her album.

"Where to?" She asked him, considering she was of age she can apparate.

"Hogshead." He replied and with a loud crack they were gone.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: One last time

Here is Chapter 7! So sorry that it took so long to upload! I've been going crazy over the last few days because of everything i needed to do! No worries though here it is so Review and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>Nava apparated into hogshead with a slight stumble but managed not to splinch herself. She looked over to the right of her and Remus was beside her.<p>

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Nava?" She nodded her head and took a seat in one of the chairs. He sat across from her and looked around making sure it was safe. Then he turned his attention back to her, they began to talk about their experiences. He told her how he had met Harry. Her upbeat personality seemed numbed by her recent visit to her parent's house. She could barely crack a smile.

"Did Voldemort kill my parents, Remus?" She interrupted him quickly and he looked taken aback.

"I am afraid so, Nava." Remorse filled his voice and Nava placed the book onto the table before resting her head into her hands. She took a deep breath and looked at Remus.

"Can you take me back to school?"

He nodded and they left Hogshead.

The next morning she woke up with a headache. She rubbed her temples softly and got up from bed. She noticed the picture album on her nightstand. She quickly grabbed it and sat on her bed flipping through its pages. She stopped at her favorite page when her mother presented her with her first broom. She remembered exactly what she said that day. '_Nava one day you will be able to fly so high that you will be able to do anything, even save the world.' _In the picture you could see her jumping onto her broom and flying off above the garden, absolutely happy. The biggest smile was plastered on her face and she was laughing as she flew higher. Her mother and father were looking off into the distance and they looked so proud. She smiled then noticed a piece of paper underneath the picture. She lifted the picture off the page and a note with her name on it was found underneath. She looked at the writing closely and noticed it was her mother's handwriting. Nava looked at it curiously, why would there be a note underneath a picture? She placed the picture album on her bed and opened the note up.

**Our Dear Nava,**

**When you have found this, we are probably gone but don't get scared my dear everything will be okay. I am sure by now you have figured out that you are not Nava Smith but Nava Digory. I am so sorry that we had to keep that from you. It killed us so bad everyday we kept you from that wonderful family but we were going down the wrong path, we let Voldemort scare us. We feared him and never thought of betrayal but when you came into our life, we knew sooner or later we couldn't just let you sit here and wait around in the house without fulfilling your destiny. We are so sorry, Nava, we really are and we hope you can forgive us someday but we are here to guide you, on your long journey ahead of you. You probably have found out that Draco Malfoy goes there. Don't let his fathers view reflect on his appearance. Nava, he is nothing like his father, he found us after we sent you to Hogwarts and told us everything so we were able to escape Voldemort's wrath for a while. Just enough to make these letters, you will be getting more than the one you have found now. They will come to you every day till your school year is finished. You must finish this school year Nava it is very important. I know you must have heard that Dumbledore has a death sentence on him by Draco but don't fear it. Dumbledore knows what he has to do, and so do you my dear. You must help defeat Voldemort in anyway that you can. I will continue to send you more letters with many things that are to come but till then, we bid you a good day.**

**Love,**

**Mum and Dad**

**Smith**

Nava was shocked, Draco helped? He helped her family to stay safe, to make sure they had one last chance to help her. She smiled to herself and placed the note underneath the picture once more. She looked around the room before she placed the photo album in her drawer. She got ready for the day and walked out of the Gryffindor portrait hole. She walked out through the huge halls of Hogwarts with her books under her arm. She looked around observing people either pointing at her or enjoying time with their friends. She ignored most of them all she liked to do was observe. She reached the Great Hall and ate breakfast to start the day off well.

The day went off alright, classes were fine but Nava noticed one thing, Draco wasn't anywhere to be seen. Worried at the end of her last class Nava walked around the castle halls. While she was about to turn a corner she spotted a blonde figure going up some stairs. She walked towards the stairs and looked up. It was Draco she could see a concerned look on his face.

She walked up after him slowly to see where he was headed. They finally reached the 7th floor and he headed down the hallway. Desperate to catch up, Nava began to run after him. He turned a corner and Nava caught up to him.

"Thank you." She smirked.

He turned around wand in hand with a scared look on his face. Her smirk faded and she walked closer towards him.

"Are you okay Draco?" She was trying to reach out for his hand but he walked backwards away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She didn't think she did anything wrong after all she hadn't talked to him in a while.

She turned around when she started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Draco lowered his wand quickly and grabbed her hand. He ran down the hall dragging her behind him. Then he began to pace in front of an area and soon a door appeared. They immediately walked in and Draco closed the door behind them. He fell towards the ground sliding down against the door. His hands were covering his face. Nava wasn't sure if he was upset or crying.

She took the time to look around where they were. She had never seen this room before it was full of many different things almost random and hidden.

She looked back at Draco who hasn't moved but tears were rolling from under his hands. She walked towards him slowly and leaned against the wall, collapsing to the ground right next to him. He didn't move a muscle but she could hear his slight gasps for air. She reached for his hand to remove it from his face. Slowly she grabbed his hand and pulled it off his face then reached her other hand and whipped the tears that were falling from his eyes.

When she did this he looked at her, his gaze was filled with fear. She was worried and she knew she needed to be strong. She softly smiled, grabbed his hand and held it tightly. It took awhile for him to pull together but he wiped his dry tears and got up. When he looked down at her it seemed like nothing had bothered him in the first place. Like he had just shrugged off the moment of weakness and looked the other way. He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"This is the Room of Requirement."

She looked at him confused. "What's the Room of Requirement?"

He smirked at her then looked at its contents.

"It's a room that appears for whatever needs you are looking for. In my case it's a room of lost things at Hogwarts, mostly where people are hide things that they don't want to see again." He looked at a few unidentifiable items then began to walk inwards towards a hall in between two high book shelves.

Nava looked side to side then followed after him. He turned to Nava when he reached a large cupboard looking object. He pulled off the sheet that covered it but his expression seemed almost horrified of what it hid. Listening harder she heard a noise inside the cupboard. Almost like a flapping, like something was trying to get out. He looked at the handle and opened the door. A bird flew out in an instant and Nava just looked at Draco with a confused expression.

"What the-" She watched the bird trying its hardest to escape. She looked over at Draco whose expression seemed almost in horror. That's when she realized what it was. "This is a vanishing closet isn't it Draco?"

He didn't respond.

"Draco? Is it?" She looked at him with stern eyes. He nodded hesitantly and looked at her.

"And it works with its sister, now they have a way in…" He trailed off.

Nava furrowed her brows. "Who are they?" Before Draco even had a chance to answer it all clicked, the Death Eaters.

She slowly sat down on the floor beside the closet, staring at the objects in front of her that were covered with a cloth. She couldn't believe it, it was all happening so fast, too fast. She felt him sit next to her, still avoiding each others gaze. Someone had to break the silence but it wasn't going to be Nava.

"You know I don't want to do this Nava… Hogwarts is my home, I don't want to do anything to harm it. He sounded like he had no hope of anything going good.

"You don't have to do it, Draco! You don't!" She looked at him as her eyes began to water.

Why couldn't she just enjoy some time, it doesn't have to be so soon. She could make her time with him longer because after he kills Dumbledore she wouldn't be safe and she knew he knew it as well because he reached for her hand. She looked down at his hand clutching hers tightly then looked back up towards his grey eyes.

"I don't want this to end Nava, not yet." He said it so sweetly, with so much emotion that she couldn't say no. He moved in closer towards her inching his way towards her face. She knew what was coming and she didn't want to pull away she wanted to feel as though this moment with him would last forever. His lips met hers and they didn't even part for air. The feeling of never wanting to let go rushed all over her. This moment with Draco had to last forever, it was so right. She knew as soon as she let go it would all fade, all of the safety she felt around him, gone. Just because of one threat, a threat of death to his whole family. She knew she couldn't deal with the pressure he was under if she was in his position.

She could feel tears running down her face but didn't want to stop, she couldn't. What she felt was real, so real it made her cry knowing it would soon all change. More tears seemed to crawl down her face, but she knew she wasn't crying that much. She opened her eyes and saw Draco was also scared. His eyes explained it all when they parted giving in to the need for oxygen. Without a sudden word Nava lunged her body towards his to embrace him and feel his warm arms around her. That feeling is the one she would miss the most. Just knowing he is there.

"We only have a few more days Nava, just a few that's all I can hold them off for." He looked her straight at her, the sadness in his eyes seemed to make her feel like she could be okay with only just a few more days. That's all she really had until her N.E.W.T.S were over till she was done with school just like her mother asked of her. She knew it would be the end for a lot of things but it was no time to act like that. She had to pull herself back together.

She nodded at him with confidence, _only enough time to be with him one last time._


	8. Chapter 8: Till Tomorrow

Sorry it took so long for chapter 8 to come out! I hope you all enjoy it ! Thank you for the lovely reviews and I promise that you will love the many more chapters to come. Oh and thank you so much to **Mistrus,** my beta and a good friend of mine, for helping me with my story. :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>The days seemed to go by quicker than Nava truly remembered. Their classes were coming to an end and her NEWTs were only a few days away.<p>

Harry had been gone lately rushing around, something always seemed stuck on his mind. She knew he was getting stressed out, worried about where they were headed. Always scared of what could happen and who he might put in danger but Nava knew it was more than he could ever imagine. It wasn't just to keep him safe it was to give everyone hope.

That morning Nava was called to Dumbledore's office once again. She walked up the spiral staircase that almost seemed like part of her daily schedule. He had been telling her about what is going to happen and who she could trust. All of it seemed a lot to take in but she knew she could trust him. Just something about him never allowed her to doubt his judgment what so ever.

As soon as she walked in Dumbledore had greeted her like all the other days she has been there. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a calming smile. She knew it would probably be the last time she would see it so she took in every detail she could about Dumbledore. The way his blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. The way he would use phrases in order for her to figure out what he meant and she would never forget his calming smile and kind nature when it came to everything he had done for her. No matter where she stood right now, even loosing her adopted parents. She knew she could trust him just as he trusted her.

When he spoke fear nor worry came out, only assurance and trust came out.

"Nava there are going to be many hardships to come along your journey but you must not fret…" He began to tell her no matter what happens that Professor Snape will always be there for her to trust. He told her that Hogwarts was her home and if she needed a home it would present its security to her. The way he talked in riddles always confused her. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just tell her the point of it all but she knew it was like a test of her abilities if she could figure it all out.

After the conversation with Dumbledore the day seemed really short. She had finished her last class only a few seconds ago and was walking towards the great hall for dinner. She sat down beside Hermione whom was ignoring Ron because of his new relationship with Lavender. Nava didn't quite understand what he saw in her, after all she was quite obsessive and slightly creepy. She shook her head as Lavender walked by and snogged Ron in front of the whole Gryffindor table. After opening her mouth slightly only in utter disgust and shock she immediately returned to her plate. Which after the scene in front of her, seemed less appetizing but none the less she forced herself to eat. Minutes later her mother's owl flew threw the window. She looked up as a letter floated in front of her. She then snatched it off of the table and excused herself and walked out towards the hall. Hazel eyes darted left and right through the hall to make sure no one was around and she then found a seat in a corner of the hall. She opened the letter with care and began to read what it said, what her mother said.

**Dear Nava,**

**Today you have received the second letter. It's our second time in telling you how much we miss you now that you are gone. We know you are only at Hogwarts but the house just seems too quiet without your laughter. We think about you every second of every minute. Today we are here to tell you that things are going to be very different when Dumbledore falls but I know you might have heard plenty about Harry Potter by now and you know you must do the right thing. We know you are very good with that especially. Harry Potter is very important and his safety is the most important towards the fall of Voldemort. You must follow him on the long journey he has to take after this year. I know you have read plenty of the books in our library to know there are dark objects out there called Horocruxes and we are also very sure you know where we are going with this. Voldemort has a seven of them. We do not know all of them but we are sure of only one, his snake Nagini. Although this one is probably going to be hard just keep an eye out for it. As for destroying it… we don't know much about that so you are going to have to figure it out on your own.**

**Love**

**Mum and dad**

Nava was in shock she remembered reading about Horocruxes. One had to split their soul by killing people. Everything seemed ten times more difficult than she originally thought it would be. She took a long sigh. She promised Draco that she would meet him in the Room of Requirement that night. Everyday that passed was one less day she would get to spend with him. She understood that they would have to be separate because of what will happen after Dumbledore is gone. She had to focus and if she had Draco beside her, she wouldn't be able to.

Everything was in _her_ hands, she _had_ to protect Harry, she _had_ to protect herself and if she didn't she wouldn't know what to do.

She walked up the flight of stairs to the 7th floor and stopped in front of the barren wall. She closed her eyes thought of Draco and the door appeared instantly. She took another deep breath and slowly walked in. The door slowly closed behind her and she turned startled. Draco wasn't here yet obviously because she didn't see him around. She was slightly early, surprisingly.

She started walking deeper into the room. Slowly examining everything that it had; from old pictures, to old statues. She was walking by when something shined and she spotted it with the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw a head statue that a wig was placed on. On top of the wig was a crown. It looked misplaced like it was too valuable to be found there. She was about to examine it more when she heard the door slam.

She turned abruptly looking towards the entrance of the room. She walked over towards the hall where she came from and looked down towards the entrance. A blonde figure was frantically looking around. Nava slowly walked towards him wondering what he was thinking about. She got closer when she caught his attention. He walked up to her and quickly gave her an embrace. Nava could tell something was wrong just by the panicking expression on his face.

"Are you okay Draco?"

He pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes.

"I am going to miss this terribly Nava, I don't know if I can do this." He said this while staring deeper into her eyes.

Nava looked down she didn't want to get too attached and she knew it would happen if she looked into his eyes. If she did she would see the truth that was lying so hidden beneath his ice-cold grey eyes. His eyes would pierced her down towards her heart and not allow her to do what she needed to do but she couldn't help it she needed him right now. His grey eyes were so inviting. His lips were so welcoming. His heart was so open but to only her. She was lucky enough to have seen this part of Draco that no one else has, the decent Draco.

That night both of them slept on a couch in the Room of Requirement they both knew that the days were passing quickly. They both knew that this feeling would soon have to come to an end. So they continued to spend as much time as they could together.

The following morning, they both woke up and smiled at each others presence but they went along with their day as if they never knew each other. Nava knew a part of Draco that no one else knew and it is probably why they didn't allow it to be open. Mostly, because if everyone knew the real Draco he wouldn't have the same reputation that he does now.

School seemed to be going by quicker. Harry was still gone or just out of sight she asked Hermione that morning and she said that he was with Dumbledore. So she figured that he was telling Harry information or riddles as always. Nava just sighed and walked down the halls of Hogwarts. These days were just falling so quickly that Nava wanted to look around everywhere to make sure she never would forget this place. It had become a second home for her or mainly the only home she really knew now. She would smile as she would pass Peeves harassing some first years. Then she would walk further along looking at all the portraits all the paintings. They all told a story, they all were memories.

She soon reached the owlery and just looked off the edge of the steps towards the scenery around Hogwarts. It was then that a letter popped onto her lap and an owl that was flapping its wings above her, flew away. She looked at the front and knew exactly what it was, and opened it.

**Dear Nava,**

**This is the third letter you have received. We hope the owl is bringing the right one we were sure we enchanted them the correct way so that he will know. You must know and be prepared to follow Harry and whomever he is around without being noticed dear. You cannot get in the way of them; you must just follow them hidden and make sure harm stays out of their way. Try and lead them to the right direction away from danger and if danger comes near them fight it off to allow them to escape. You have to protect him Nava, they depend on you to do so. I am sure at this time you are getting ready to finish school. And you must know that you must do whatever it takes to make sure that Draco does not walk away from his task or all that is planned will fail. I am pretty sure that you will know what to do and I am sure you will soon realize everything is happening for a reason. Please my darling stay safe, strong and wise and continue your training.**

**Love,**

**Mum and Dad**

Nava re-read the letter over and over and still got the same answer she did before. It was all coming to an end. The time that she had with Draco was thinning.

The day went on and it seemed like only minutes later when she met Draco at the Room of requirement. When she opened the door Draco was standing opposite of the door staring directly at it and once he saw Nava he just smirked.

"It's about time! I thought for sure that you were going to forget!"

The door closed behind her as he walked towards her. He grabbed her hand lightly but held them tightly.

"So I over heard from a Gryffindor that they saw you walking around the castle like 20 times Nava, why is that?" He spoke so softly and calming that it made her smile.

"This is practically my last day here Draco, after this Hogwarts is just a memory." She looked into his eyes and his piercing grey eyes softened. He kissed her on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Draco, why can't you just come with me? Travel with me."

He just looked at her with confusion. "Nava… you know I can't or my family will die in my name."

Nava closed her eyes. _Common Nava pull it together don't get wrapped in this right now. _

Draco held her tighter.

"You know this is goodbye for now Nava, we can't risk this. If you died because of me or if I put you in danger I would never forgive myself."

She could feel his heart this time he embraced her. It was beating faster every time they grew closer.

"I helped your parents because I know what you need to do but I know what I need to do too." He never looked her in the eyes.

"But Draco you can be on the good side, you don't have to be bad!" She pushed him away and looked him in the eyes. They were cold as though he had already begun to push her away.

"This is for the best Nava!" As he said this he walked out the door and Nava collapsed towards the ground.

She had never sobbed this hard and she would have never expected to feel so alone. She continued to think of what her parents have said. '_Continue your training_.' and with that the room changed to her needs.

When Nava looked up there were dummies stretched out throughout the room. She whipped her tears and got back up to her feet. Tomorrow was her N.E.W.T.S and she knew she was ready but she definitely knew what she was ready for now. Pulling herself together she concentrated and focused on her objective. Soon after she shot a spell at the first dummy and they all began to appear and disappear popping up in different directions.

* * *

><p>That morning she found herself asleep on her bed in the dormitories and a letter on her nightstand. She had begun to get ready to take her N.E.W.T.S as students from Hogwarts began to pack their belongings. She read the letter, as she got ready and headed out the door.<p>

**Dear Nava,**

**This is the fourth letter. I am sure it's getting close to the time when Draco told us he could only hold them off for only so much. You must know what is coming you must be careful for. If you true father is still alive you should be okay but do not get caught. They will try and find you there. I know he will fight to make sure you are not found. We have spoke to him about your prophecy and he knows what he must do. Just keep out of sight dear they will be hunting everyone down that don't have parents to prove they are pure-blood. They will want to hunt down all blood traitors and Mudbloods. You must stay out of sight. There are only of few that can be trusted and those are in the Order of the Phoenix. Before you disappear we need you to spend you summer with the Weasleys. We have already spoken to Arthur that you will be staying with him. I am sure he believes that you are lost but don't let it get to you Nava. You must stay strong for your own sake and for everyone around you. We only know one thing, the Dark lord is going to try and attack the day Harry turns 17, the day they transport him and you must protect him. We are all counting on you. Wizards and Witches are all counting on you to protect him. Please speak with the Order and do not forget about your duty.**

**Love**

**Mum and dad**

She had just finished her N.E.W.T.S and was sure she did well. Leaving with a sigh of relief and accomplishment Nava pondered about what her parents said in the letter. So she still had time to train some more and prepare herself for what is to come.

Everything seemed to be so complicated because of all the information that was just brought to her attention but she knew that whatever her parents have planned for her will make it work in the end.

Nava couldn't deal with it there was so much pressure and it felt like she was limited to what she could do about it. One thing was for sure, training always kept her mind off of the stress. So she walked up towards the stairs and reached the 7th floor. Soon enough the room of requirement door opened and Nava stepped in. Hoping to see training equipment in place she saw someone she didn't expect.

A blonde boy had turned towards her quickly with fierce eyes. Nava stepped back in fear. "D-Draco?" She stammered looking at him softly. She was afraid of him at the moment because he seemed on edge.

"What the hell are you doing here Nava?" He whispered. He seemed like he was holding emotions back. He looked like he was almost… scared.

"I.. I…" She couldn't think of an excuse but she couldn't tell him the truth that was for sure. Without asking anymore questions she heard a noise and within a second Draco ran towards her and pulled her around the corner and hiding her under a tarp. He whispered with a finger across his lips. "Just shh!" Then he walked away from her.

Moments later Nava heard a creaking door and then footsteps were heard. Nava felt frightened. She almost forgot what was going to happen today. Her heart skipped a beat.

A soft whisper was heard. "The Dark Lord…" Her heart was now racing, Death Eaters were in Hogwarts. Her breath began to sound heavily and she covered it to make sure no one would hear her.

"I will take care of it! I am going now!" Seconds later she heard Draco leave the Room. The others whom Nava was guessing were Death Eaters were staying for what reason she was not sure of.

She could hear them whispering and they seemed very impatient. She kept still as Draco told her too making sure she didn't move a muscle.

Seconds later someone spoke loudly. "Okay it should be done by now, I am not waiting any longer!" With that she heard him storm out the door and the others followed close behind.

Could it really be true, could Draco really kill Dumbledore?

She shuddered at the thought and when she was sure there was no longer noise she unveiled herself from under the sheet. She got up and looked around to make sure it was safe and walked out of the room or requirement.

A scream could be heard and the dark mark lit up the sky.

That's it then, Draco did it. He killed Dumbledore without a second thought.

She ran towards where the crowd was forming and Nava budged her way through. Seeing Ron and Hermione beside one another and Harry wrapping his arms around the lifeless Dumbledore.

Quiet tears began to fall down Nava's face, the man that had helped her figure out who she was, was lying on the floor. From this day on it was all going to change. She knelt down beside Harry and held his hand tightly. Their wands began to rise one by one and soon enough the area looked like a starry night. All of it was in memory of Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Letter

So I just wanted to give a big shout out to **Mistrus** once more. She has been such a good friend to me and I praise her for her amazing stories ! Thank you also to those who have reviewed such as **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** and **Nizuna Fujieda**. I love it when i get reviews from you guys! It always makes my day! Well anyways enough of my rambling! Onwards! Oh, and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Nava woke up once more, covered in cold sweat. She wiped her brow and got out of her bed. She changed her clothes because she knew that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. She then walked out of the room.<p>

Right after school had ended Nava immediately went to the Weasley's. She couldn't stand being at Hogwarts right now. The night that Dumbledore was murdered, Nava couldn't stop having nightmares. They were haunting her every night and the fact that she could have stopped it all was constantly on her mind. She knew what her mother had told her but didn't want to just let it be that way. She had let someone die and it would never feel right. Her nightmares also contained Draco. It wasn't the Draco that she knew but one that was a stranger. He would come looking for her and torture her like she meant nothing to him. He would tell her that he never really loved her and it was all a trick to play with her mind. Then within seconds, he would flick his wand and a green burst would fly towards Nava. Her eyes would shut as she screamed. Of course she would never really die. She would wake up before it ever reached her body. She would sit up in her bed with a cold sweat and take a deep breath before she realized it wasn't real.

It was too much for her, all of this but she shook all negativity from her nightmare and walked down the stairs. The Weasley home wasn't that bad, it had a homey feeling and Nava cherished it as if it was her own. She walked down the flight of stairs and reached the first floor. Thinking about it, she decided she would head outside for some fresh air.

She walked out and reached a hill, it was only slightly chilly outside but it felt good to Nava. She sat on the hill and waited to watch the sun rise. She fiddled with a twig and put most of her focus on what was to come. She sighed and lay down on the grass staring up at the starry night. The stars hadn't faded quite yet, they all still shined brightly. She closed her eyes for a second to only feel like someone was watching her.

"You mind if I join you?" The voice sounded familiar.

Opening her eyes slightly, she saw a shadow looking down at her from her right side. Suddenly it was becoming clear from his features, red hair, and blue eyes.

"Yeah that's fine, Ron." She said softly. He sat down next to her and she stood up pulling her knees towards her chest.

"Is there a reason you wake up so early every morning?" He looked at her waiting for a response.

"Nightmares is all, after I have one I just can't go back to sleep." She sighed once more.

"You nearly scared me, I thought someone had gotten into the house." He spoke eyeing the horizon as she was.

"I'm sorry Ron, I really am. I wish I could change it all but everything that's happened so far, it just scares me. After I found out my that my father was also found dead, I just felt so alone…" She paused trying to pull herself together.

Lately she has made sure to not cry, she was trying to be strong and allow herself to stay focused. She felt Ron's arm curl around her waist pulling her closer to him. She then laid her head on his shoulder, Ron has become a really good friend to her lately and Nava really needed it now. They sat there for an hour till the sun rose. She watched as the darkness was pierced with a single ray of yellow light. That single ray soon became a huge ball in the sky, and within minutes it soon laid above the surface. Nava removed her head from Ron's shoulder and stood up.

"Want some breakfast?" She looked at Ron waiting for his reply.

"Definitely." And with that, he got up and walked along side her towards the house.

Their day started off slow, very slow actually. The Weasley family was very bright and joyous. Especially the twins, they always seemed to have a knack to experiment in their own house. Nava enjoyed having such cheerful people around her and she never ignored that fact. Mrs. Weasley was constantly talking about Bill and Fleur's wedding, which they were going to have here. It was only a week away, and then Hermione and Harry would join them. That night, the Order was meeting in the living room and Nava was to join them.

She walked down the stairs and there was a whole group of people, some she recognized and some she didn't but she knew they were all trustworthy. She sat down at a corner of the table and many of them began to stare.

"Who's the girl, Arthur?" She looked over towards the voice, a man with one crazy eye look at her and then back at Mr. Weasley. His one eye lingered on her before Arthur spoke.

"Mad-eye, this is Nava Digory, Dumbledore insisted that she join the Order."

Mr. Weasley looked at Nava and gave a soft smile. Soon all eyes were on her. She looked around the room trying to avoid everyone's stares.

"Exactly why would Dumbledore want her in the Order?" Mad-eye responded with a stern look on his face. He was obviously looking for an answer.

Lupin looked towards Mad-eye and responded. "Mad-eye lets not scare her off. I trust Dumbledore's judgment and I will not think anything bad of his decision." Mad-eye just nodded and looked around the table once more before he huffed.

They all didn't know about her prophecy but she wasn't to say anything. After all she wasn't supposed to, she didn't know the whole prophesy and she wasn't sure she could answer all their questions.

Arthur then asked a simple question, "Are you sure you want to do this, Nava? I mean I still don't understand why you parents wanted you in the Order, nor do I understand why Dumbledore did." He spoke trying to get some information out of Nava.

"Dumbledore left me with a quest and I must do it." She said it abruptly without any further explanation. A stern look appeared on her face. It wasn't their place to judge her reasons.

"Mind telling us what _it_ is? We could help." Mrs. Weasley was trying to make her feel like she could trust her. Although her trust issues weren't the problem, it was the fact that she was supposed to keep it secret. Following the trio required no one to know, or they would all be on top of her.

Nava just shook her head but never looked down. "It's a mission specifically for me, Mr. Weasley. Respect it or do not, but it will _not _change my place in this Order." They all looked a bit surprised by her response but she knew that questions still fogged their thoughts.

"I just think-" Nava cut Mr. Weasley off before he could finish his sentence. She stood up from her chair and looked everyone in the eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, be as it may, I have respected Dumbledore with every bone in my body. He has yet to give me a reason to falter his judgment and I will remain loyal to the task that he has left me. If you have a problem with his judgment then tell me now and I shall leave this room and attain it on my own." Her eyes were fierce, she wasn't going to back down from their constant questions but she wasn't going to answer them either. Dumbledore had left her with a quest and specific instructions to follow. None of them included her having to tell the Order anything that he had left her with.

No one responded and Nava calmed her expression. "Very well then let's get back to the meeting, we are here to discuss not question each other." She sat down and smoothed out her robes. Mrs. Weasley looked over towards her husband with a worried expression. The twins smirked at her response and she could see them give each other a high five under the table. Remus looked at her then around the room and just gave a slight smile.

Once they finished questioning her, the meeting continued as it was supposed to. Nava listened and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Apparently a muggle family was murdered recently and others were expected to follow. With dark marks over head, it was becoming very dangerous in muggle London. Then came the most difficult part for Nava to understand.

"We believe they have infiltrated the Ministry, so it will no longer be safe in plain sight." Mr. Weasley spoke while looking around the table.

Everyone looked around to one another with shock ridded on their faces. Nava personally couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't be true, could it?

"Arthur, are you sure of this? I mean this is the Ministry we are talking about." Lupin looked him straight in the eyes.

"I am afraid so, Remus, we must be very careful about whom we trust. Which leads us back towards the matter at hand, Harry's arrival. As you all know he still has the trace on him so we must come up with another plan to bring him without allowing the Ministry to follow." He gave a stern and worried looked towards everyone.

Then they began to talk about how they would get him to the burrow safely and began to make a plan. Nava put her full attention on the matter at hand and followed along with their brainstorming.

* * *

><p>The summer was really hot at times, but very dark. Almost as if the world knew what was happening. Even though everything seems so difficult and hard Nava continued her training. She had set up some targets on the field a distance away from the Burrow to practice her aiming. She then began running in the forest to build her endurance after all she knew she was going to need to be quick on her feet.<p>

After a while her agility improved and she was becoming extremely focused. She had already packed a bag with the essentials she needed just in case. It was tonight that they were to bring Harry, and they chose to bring him by broom. Nava was to go with them towards Harry's home but she made a plan of her own. She was going to make sure that nothing would go wrong. She would follow them there but set off before them to make sure they had a clear route from danger.

Soon night came and they all arrived at Harry's home. He lived in muggle London and everything seemed so peaceful here. She thought that it would be dark and hectic but she figured that no one really suspected anything bad from the recent deaths. She landed but stayed behind. She allowed the crowd to walk into Harry's home but stood guard outside. She immediately scoped out the area for anything suspicious. The sky seemed clear except for some dark clouds. They looked suspicious but she would check it out soon.

One by one they all started to come outside and Nava saw the seven Harry's. It was a brilliant idea, especially coming from Moody. Although she was glad she didn't have to participate she had to keep her focus on the real Harry. She knew Hagrid was going to take him so she watched them get on the motorcycle. She stood up and approached Mad-eye at the front of their alignment. He nodded at her and she sat on her broom targeting the dark cloud and flew off without orders. She heard someone yell her name but she didn't turn back. Her focus was on the dark clouds in front of her and it had to stay that way.

When she reached the cloud it was filled with expectant death eaters. They spotted her and soon everyone else that followed her, within seconds. She spiraled down and turned towards a death eater.

"Stupefy!" She yelled it out and the hooded figure fell off of his broom and towards the ground.

While focusing on the death eaters she lost sight of Hagrid in the process. Frustrated, she shot a red flame that hit two Death Eaters directly. She then flew off towards the direction of the Burrow. Speeding through the clouds faster and faster. She saw a jet of green light that passed by her side and turned to see a death eater on her tail. She turned and shot another hex and he dodged it.

She looped around him so quickly that he couldn't keep track of where she was. "Expelliarmus!" She shot the spell and with that his wand flew out of his hand and he fell off of his broom.

Flying ahead, she tried to find her way towards Harry's direction. In the distance she could see Hagrid and then two death eaters on their trail. Nava flew faster trying to shoot them directly in the chest. She could see Harry trying to do the same. She kept aim on the guy and within a second, "Petrificus Totalis!" The Death Eater then spiraled out of control and towards the ground.

She looked as a white owl flew towards one of the figures. Once it flew away, a green light flashed and hit it directly. It began to spiral out of control, Harry's expression told the story. It was his owl but his mistake was when he yelled out for it. That's when Nava could see more death eaters on their way towards Harry's direction. They finally could tell they were being deceived and their expressions were nothing but focused.

Nava tried to think of a way to get them away from Harry and then a whirlwind came out of nowhere. It engulfed the majority of the death eaters and it flew towards another direction. Nava looked around no one was there. '_Did I do that? But I didn't say a word.' _The thought haunted her for a while till she shook it off.

Focusing back towards the objective, Nava flew back towards the burrows direction. Passing through the barrier of protection, she landed onto the green pasture right before the Burrow. She came off of her broom and began walking towards it. Then she spotted everyone walking inside of the house. They kept a straight face and walked towards the house.

As soon as she entered the house she could see everyone surrounding the couch where George laid down. She pushed her way through and saw his left ear was covered in blood and was barely noticeable. She shook her head in disbelief. Could this really have happened? She sighed and winced as the thought of her not being able to protect them hurt.

"Mad-Eye is dead." Her eyes went directly towards the voice. Bill spoke with hesitance and Nava couldn't believe it.

Nava just stopped in her tracks. _Dead_. It echoed in her ears like a chiming bell. She sighed and began to walk past the crowd trying to avoid all contact with them. She was just reaching the stairs when she could hear Ron.

"Nava! Blimey you're alive!" He seemed to have yelled it and came to hug her. She gave a slight smile.

"Yeah I'm alive, Ronald." With that Harry turned and looked over at her. She caught his eyes, and her smiled faded she didn't really want any attention right now. He got up from his chair and gave her a hug as well.

"We are glad you're alright, but we didn't know you were going to be here at all."

Hermione then joined in.

"But we are glad you are alright." She looked towards Harry and smiled.

Nava just nodded. "Yeah its great but if you don't mind I'm going to head to bed, its been a long day." She walked up the stairs avoiding any more conversation with the trio.

She reached her room and sat on the bed, everything was harder than she thought. She looked out the window towards the moon; '_I wonder if Draco was out there tonight, I didn't see him.' _She sighed. She couldn't help but think of him, he had a choice after all. She knew it would be a difficult one but she always wondered what would have happened if he chose her side. She lay down on her bed, closed her eyes, and thought about what could have been. The following day was supposed to be the wedding so it was sort of hectic.

Nava only slept for an hour before she woke up. She sighed as she noticed she didn't occupy the room alone any longer. Hermione was sleeping on the bed opposite of her and so was Ginny. She got up and got dressed. Lately she has been grabbing her sac often and not letting go of it. She was always afraid she might have to leave at any minute. She hung it on her shoulder and walked down the stairs. She sat on the couch and grabbed her family album out of her sac. She loved looking at all of their pictures, it was a reminder that they were happy, that everything seemed fine in one moment of her life. She looked out towards the picture that surrounded the Weasley family home. They all seemed happy as she saw herself in her own family album. She had recently filled it with some pictures of Cedric, and her real mother and father. It almost felt complete; she just wished she could feel like she is part of a family. She sighed and flipped through her album stopping at a picture of Cedric. He would have been such a good brother to grow up with. She was sure he would be with her right now helping her out with this. Flipping through more of the pictures, she started to hear a light tapping on the window. Looking behind her she spotted an owl. She looked at it closely; its blue eyes stared at her and its tan feathers ruffled against the glass. It was her mothers. She opened the window and a letter floated down onto her lap. She looked at it closely, observing every detail of it. This one didn't have Nava's name on it but she knew whom it belonged to and opened it. Taking out the paper, she observed it. It seemed as though it was torn but she began to read it anyways.

Nava,

We love you so much; there is another part of the prophecy we must tell you. It's a simple thing that will change how you see the world. We must hurry we heard they were on their way here. We love you so much Nava. It does not matter if you are a Digory or a Smith. We have always loved you. Never forget what you must do, we have taught and trained you well for this and continue your training. Oh dear, I think they have just entered the house. I must tell you quickly. You have to try and find a way to hide and not be seen, your father and I believe that becoming an animagus will be a great way to blend in with your surroundings, just a hint dear. Also, on your journey you might see that Harry…..

The letter cuts off and was torn. Her last letter from her parents and she knew what she had to do. She had to keep everyone safe and the only way was to practice and become an animagus. It all depended on her but what did she have to tell her about her prophecy. And why was it important?

* * *

><p>So please Review guys remember I love it when I hear from my readers! :D hehe!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: The Journey Begins

Okay I am really sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but here it is and it's just going to get better! Just you wait and see. hehe. Also i would like to thank my wonderful beta **Mistrus** :] and also those who wrote some wonderful reviews! I love it when i receive them! They always make me smile! Anyways a shout out to **adealerman** who's review make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nava sat on the couch in the Weasley's living room staring at the letter, trying to find some kind of hint as to what was really going on. What about Harry was her mother trying to say. She sat there all night, hoping to find some kind of encrypted message but no matter how hard she tried she found nothing. Nothing. She hated that word, there was always <em>something<em>. She sighed and held on to the letter shaking it in the air.

"You have got to be kidding me! It makes no sense! Make some kind of sense, give me a darn hint!"

She roughly through the letter in the air and watched it drift down from where it was thrown. It slowly fell and soon fell onto her stomach. She covered her eyes with her hands, this was very difficult and it was giving her the worst headache she had ever gotten. She pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes. After uncovering her eyes she stared at the ceiling above the couch. Silently she counted the cracks on the ceiling just so she could get her mind off the headache. Which soon led her to drift off to sleep.

Her eyes opened widely as soon as she heard something moving. She could see two figures walking in towards the house.

"Lumos." She whispered softly so the figures wouldn't expect it.

The two figures jumped as the blinding light was pointed towards them.

"Blimey Nava do you really have to point that at us?" Ron was trying to cover his eyes from the light and Harry was just giving a small wince. Nava lowered her wand and looked at Harry once more. What could her mother want to tell her?

Without saying a word she walked out of the room and out the front door. She was frustrated, things weren't adding up and she wasn't used to nothing making sense. She felt like she was about to explode.

She sat on the porch, rubbing her temples. Headaches were becoming part of her daily schedule and she knew that probably wasn't healthy. She could feel one coming on and she was trying to push it off. She sighed as the front door swung open and felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and was surprised to see Harry sitting there.

"So why were you guys outside this late anyways?" Nava asked looking off towards the field.

"I... well I was just trying to go do this on my own, I didn't want to put anyone in danger any longer." He was starring into the darkness as well.

"Seems kind of selfish don't you think?" She spoke, "I mean it's not only your fight Harry, it's everyone's fight for freedom." She continued to have no emotional tone in her voice.

"Yeah I understand that, that was exactly what Ron had said, you sure you guys aren't spending too much time together? Seems like he's rubbing off on you." He smiled slightly.

Nava just smirked and nudged Harry. "Or am I rubbing off on Ron? That's something to think about isn't it?"

He laughed at her comment and looked over at her. She smiled as she spotted his emerald eyes upon hers. He sighed and shifted on the step so he would face her slightly more.

"You ever feel like there's something more to it all?" He seemed to be thinking a lot, maybe that's been part of it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like what if I'm not the only thing that can defeat Voldemort, I'm just afraid I'm not enough." He looked straight into Nava's eyes and didn't look away.

She thought about what he had said. Could that have been what her mother was saying? She was going to have to put it all together soon. "Who knows Harry, who knows.."

After her response they both went silent for a few minutes.

"You should head to bed Harry." She said as she stood up from the porch she offered him a hand.

"Yeah I think your right." He got to his feet and walked inside after a soft smile towards her direction and Nava followed after him.

She walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door, trying not to disturb Ginny and Hermione in their sleep. She crept into the room and sat on her bed while removing her shoes. Finally, she lay down and just stared at the ceiling thinking about what the letter had said. Soon enough she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning Mrs. Weasley woke her up. She was yelling up for everyone to get ready for breakfast. Nava woke up and realized there was a blue dress on a hook by her bed. She looked at it closely with confusion. Her eyes looked up and down at it with curiosity. She had never really worn anything like it before. It was mostly because she never really went anywhere special with her foster parents. She looked over at Hermione who was already putting on her red dress. She looked over towards Ginny who was walking out of the room with her dress unzipped. Why Ginny was walking out with her dress unzipped she would never know.<p>

Her attention went back towards the blue dress on her bedpost. It was quite nice and she knew she needed to hurry as Hermione had just walked out the door. She quickly put on the blue strapless dress and put on some cute gold heels to match. After observing herself in the mirror, she walked out of the room.

Today was going to be different, with it being Bill and Fleur's wedding. She reached down stairs and looked over towards the breakfast table. No one occupied it any longer. She sighed and was about to walk out the door without breakfast but was interrupted.

"Ahem!"

She looked over at where the noise had come from; George was leaning against the kitchen sink with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good morning to you too, Nava, now why don't you have some breakfast with me? Since everyone else is out and about." He smiled at her kindly. She felt a bit bad for George, the bandage wrapped around his head hid the hole that replace where his ear had been. She sighed and shook her head in response to his question.

"I'm not feeling quite hungry, George." She was about to walk the other way but he grabbed her hand.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to have breakfast with me, I insist." He was quite smooth that's one thing she would admit. A small smile occupied his face, waiting for her response.

"Very well then." She couldn't resist the smile that soon occupied her face. He definitely knew how to convince people. She sat next to him while grabbing a bit of breakfast and placing it on her plate.

"That's more like it." He smiled and served her some coffee, which was something she really needed after the lack of sleep. He then sat next to her and they both enjoyed their breakfast. Soon enough they were talking about almost everything that was going on and just things they used to love as children. It was the first time she had truly laughed this hard and it felt amazing. They were both laughing about childhood memories and the hilarious Weasley stories. There were so many of them that she could realize why they were such a happy family. Nava just loved talking to George, it was comforting to be able to laugh for once in her life.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly while talking to George. People began to arrive slowly; one by one each of them would arrive. Soon enough the tent was filled with people and everyone was in there except for her. She just had a bad feeling of tonight, she couldn't figure out why. So she walked up stairs and grabbed her bag and disguised it as a handbag. She walked out the front door to enjoy the party.<p>

When she arrived, she saw everyone sitting down waiting for the ceremony to start. So she found herself a seat in the back of the crowd. Slowly music started and she could see Bill's eyes light up as Fleur walked down the aisle. Her dress was so mesmerizing. It was almost like she was a swan. She watched the ceremony unfold and they said their '_I do's_' and then the party started.

People began to file onto the dance floor. Nava just stood there near the edge of the tent looking around making sure that everything was okay. That is until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and George was in back of her.

"May I have this dance?" He smiled while holding out his hand gracefully. She smiled lightly and grabbed it.

"I'd be delighted to."

He guided her to the dance floor and they began to dance. She could see on the side of her Fred and Angela dancing. And something she was expecting to see, Ron with Hermione. Finally, their hints to each other were driving her absolutely barmy.

She looked back to face George once more. His smile spread across his face and his eyes shined. She really enjoyed this, having fun for once and George was very good at dancing. She smiled and enjoyed the night till something crashed through the roof of the canopy. Nava backed away from the center of the dance floor and George put his arms around her. The blue patronus was revealed in the center of the room.

"The minister is dead, the ministry has fallen…" It began to whisper, "They're coming, they're coming…"

Nava looked around trying to spot Harry but she couldn't. Soon enough the ball disappeared and she pulled out her wand, so did George. Death Eaters began crashing into the tent and then everyone was in panic. Some people were apparating out and some were staying to fight. Nava met herself face to face with non other that Lucius. George was already in a fight with Goyle.

"Ah nice to see you too Miss Digory." Nava didn't take notice to anything he said.

"Stupefy!" She yelled towards him, it missed slightly.

"What did I say about pointing your wand at me!"

She smirked at him and responded cheekily. "And why the bloody hell would you think I would listen? _Diffindo_!" She shot it at Lucius missing it once more and hitting a table, which exploded. With the loud explosion, Nava was thrown off and all she could hear was Lucius yell out.

"CRUCIO!"

She fell towards the ground quickly. She could feel thousands of swords piercing her body and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She was screaming in agony on the floor her back arched as the pain heightened. She tried to push through it, tried to reach for her wand once more to try and stop all the pain but soon enough her vision faded to black. The pain stopped, as she was knocked unconscious. The last thing she felt was a pair of arms around her and then the twisting feeling of apparition.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and noticed she was in some sort of room. She couldn't see much; it wasn't the Weasley's home any longer it was some sort of tent. She looked around and tried to get up. As she rose up her body began to ache, and she clenched her teeth in response. She turned around searching for some sort of explanation to what had happened. Soon enough she heard shuffling and then spotted Mrs. Weasley in the other room. With a hoarse voice she tried to whisper.<p>

"What happened?" She wasn't sure if she heard her but soon enough with shock on her face she ran to her bed side.

"Oh dear, we thought you weren't going to make it, thanks to George you're still living." She looked over her shoulder and George was at the doorframe looking down at her. He had worry all over his face and she couldn't help but feel like a burden.

"You were hit with the cruciatus curse my dear." Mrs. Weasley was trying to inform her of what had happened but Nava knew, she just didn't want to believe that her training wasn't good enough. She just nodded pretending to listen.

"Where is Harry?" She looked Mrs. Weasley in the eyes.

The expression of remorse overtook Mrs. Weasley's expression. "We are not quite sure, he, Ron, and Hermione are missing, and we are just hoping they made it out alright."

All of a sudden she felt a rush of defeat. She hated that feeling she then stood up without acknowledging her pain.

"Dear you really should be resting."

Nava just shook her head, "I can't, Mrs. Weasley, I have to go." She then looked over at George. "Thank you so much, and take care of everyone." With a twist and crack, she was gone.

When she finally apparated the pain shot through her body once more and she fell towards the ground trying to hold herself together. She had apparated into Hogsmade, and everything was dark. She walked over and decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron and change out of the dress. She knew wearing this would only catch people's attention. She rented the room for the night to get some rest. She walked up to the room and closed the door behind her. Slowly she reached her bed and placed her bag down. She opened it up and found the book she needed, _How to become an animagus_. She began to read the enchantments over and over and forged them to memory. Thank god her parents had books on practically anything. She stayed up for most of the night till she knew she memorized them. She then yawned, she knew she needed to rest for tomorrow so she turned off the light and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and her days went by quickly she didn't go out much at all but she felt better although the pain of the curse still reminisced in her mind. She constantly had to try and focus on something other than the night of the wedding. She would sometimes have the feeling like she was still under the cruciatus curse but it was light and Nava knew that she had to look past it. She stood up from her bed and looked into the mirror. She looked absolutely horrible; she already had a scar on her neck. Her lack of sleep has given her a dark shade under her eyes. She walked into the shower to try and rinse off any of the dirt she had lingering on her face.<p>

She walked out and just sat on the bed. Pointing her wand at her head she made it quickly dry. She couldn't stay here any longer; the sound of her name anywhere would get their attention. Death Eaters were everywhere. Lurking around every corner and alley. They were walking down the streets of Hogsmade as if they have already won the war. She shuddered and slipped on a pair of black pants and then grabbed a black top from her bag. She knew she had to leave today. She was almost ready; she looked into her bag and grabbed a cloak and put it on, then walked out the door. While she was walking she noticed the Leaky Caldron was pretty empty except for the bartender that seemed to be distracted by the newspaper. She put her hood up and walked out the door, ready to start her journey.

She walked down the barren streets of Diagon Ally. She remembered when the streets used to be filled with people. Turning on another street she could see a red haired boy in a body bind by some snatchers. She observed his facial features, and then realized it was Ron. She could hear his voice clearly.

"I am Stan Shunpike!"

The Snatchers seemed to be contemplating it but one of them wasn't looking too convinced. Nava knew she had to butt in or Ron would be done for. She hid her face with her hood and shot a stunning spell towards the guy holding Ron down.

Within seconds they were all shooting spells towards Nava. She just ran through their spells like they were not even fast enough. In Nava's mind though it seemed like her surroundings were slowing down so she could dodge them easily.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted and the wand of the snatcher pointing at Ron was in his hands now. He hit the other snatcher with a stun spell and grabbed his wand. She walked pass Ron Before he could ask any questions and whispered into his ear.

"Follow me."

With no objections he followed her into the Leaky Cauldron and into the room she still had for the night. Once they were in the safety behind the doors he asked a question.

"You were brilliant, I haven't ever seen anyone fight that way before… who are you?"

Nava just smiled to herself. She turned around after she had locked the door and pulled down her hood. The expression on Ron's face was priceless.

"Speechless?" She smiled and walked over towards the nightstand where she had a kettle. She poured tea into two cups.

"Where in the world did you learn to fight like that?" He seemed unconvinced. She handed him the cup of tea and sat on the bed.

She grinned "My parents taught me, although it takes a lot of training its worth it, its needed for this situation." Then realizing why she brought him here, "The real question is, why in the world are you not with Harry and Hermione?" She looked up at him. His face turned pale.

"I just sort of got upset and apparated off, lost two of my finger nails in the process." He pulled his hand up to show her. Nava cringed at his lost fingernails and nodded.

"Well we are just going to have to figure out where they are and search." She paused, "Do you remember were you last were?" She looked at him and he nodded.

"Alright then we will leave in the morning, you need to rest." She patted on the bed and then walked and sat at the chair next to the window. She felt like it was something she needed to do; a way to make sure that Harry was still alive. She looked up at the moon; he had to be out there somewhere. They needed her protection, and she was supposed to give it to them.


	11. Chapter 11: Concealed in Darkness

Here is Chapter 11 :] I hope you guys will enjoy this! The story only gets better and more exciting :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning Ron and Nava grabbed each other's hand and apparated to his last location. They showed up in the middle of the countryside. Nava put her full focus on the task at hand and they started walking. She could hear Ron, he stopped walking in back of her and she turned. He was looking over at a tree where a scarf was left tied around it.<p>

"That's 'Mione's…" He spoke ever so softly as he grabbed it off of the tree and held onto it. "They left already." Nava nodded and she motioned him to continue to follow her.

Soon day had turned to night and they were left to stop for the night. She looked around their area. She wasn't sure if they would be safe as they slept for the night so she decided to take some extra precautions. Nava walked around their camping area and did some protective enchantments. When she got back from circling their area, she pulled the sleeping bags out of her bag and threw one towards Ron. He quickly unrolled his onto the ground and sat on top of it. She quickly did the same and placed a warming charm on their sleeping bags. After what felt like an hour of silence, Ron crawled into his sleeping bag.

They stayed the night but Nava couldn't dare sleep. She was curled in her sleeping bag but her mind continued to work. She was so preoccupied by her mother's letter and what it had meant. She read it over and over and nothing makes much sense. She looked up towards the stars; everything was so bright so clear. Yet a simple letter couldn't get much foggier than the one that was in her hands.

She looked over at Ron who was fast asleep with Hermione's scarf under his head. She thought about the enchantments to become an animagus and made sure they were memorized. The night fell and turned to day and soon they were on foot once more.

"Hey do you hear that, Nava?"

She looked over at him and she shook her head in response. Then looked around them to make sure it wasn't someone coming. He pulled out his deluminator that Dumbledore had left him and put it towards his ear. Then he looked over at Nava once more.

"It's coming from my Deluminator." She walked closer to him and then he flipped it open. A blue ball of light appeared a few feet away.

"What the blood hell is that?" Nava responded.

He looked at it oddly, "We have to walk into it, it'll take us to them."

Nava looked at him with concern, "Excuse me? Are you in…" Before she could finish her sentence Ron had grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the ball of light and within seconds of touching the ball of light they apparated.

Seconds later after their bodies were squished together they appeared in a snowy forest. She looked around the area and Hermione and Harry were nowhere in sight. Nava looked over at Ron.

"You have got to be joking me!" She yelled it out loud. She was getting really impatient about not finding them. Ron rushed to cover her mouth.

"Nava! Shut up! If there are any snatchers in this forest they are definitely sure where to find us now! So shh!"

Nava rolled her eyes and nodded. Ron slowly uncovered her mouth and walked around. Nava put the hood over her head and walked towards Ron, It just didn't seem right that an object could tell them were they were. She looked around and saw something bright ahead. She nudged Ron and she pointed towards the blue light. Observing it closely Nava could see it was a patronus. It wasn't just a random patronus, she knew whom it belonged to. The blue doe turned to face them and Nava's eyes widened. Professor Snape was one of the people Dumbledore had said she could trust. He must be hinting at something or maybe it was some kind of clue. She pushed Ron towards it without hesitation.

"Go!"

He turned towards her and furrowed his brows before he walked towards it. Nava followed it closely behind but keeping out of view. The patronus was on a frozen lake, the doe was standing where a hole in the ice was. Nava looked over at the tree. There lay a man's clothing but the man wasn't coming up.

"Ron… get in there and help him!"

"Are you insane! It's bloody freezing water!" He glanced at Nava with a stern expression. She huffed and pointed at the clothes near the tree. Ron looked at them and his eyes widened.

"They are Harry's clothes!"

Without any further questions Ron dived into the hole to grab him. Nava ran towards the other side of the forest and hid in the trees. Seconds later she could see Ron emerging from the water with Harry in hand and the sword of Gryffindor in the other. Nava couldn't believe it. Why was the sword of Gryffindor doing outside of Hogwarts? Not only that was one of the questions she had, but why was Professor Snape's patronus here guarding it.

Harry soon got his clothes on and was discussing something with Ron. She couldn't hear much of the conversation but she had an idea it had something to do with the locket that was in Harry's hands. Harry soon laid it on a tree trunk and handed Ron the Sword of Gryffindor. She could tell that Ron was very hesitant of striking it but she knew that it must have been a Horocrux. Maybe the sword of Gryffindor was one of the ways to kill one?

She emerged back from her thoughts as Harry opened the locket and a black cloud emerged quickly. Spiders erupted from it, causing Ron to topple over onto the ground. The sword was still in his hand but he was hesitant from moving. It was showing his worst fears. Soon, a scene of Harry and Hermione kissing emerged from the black cloud.

She could see the anger within Ron's facial expression. That's why he left, but that would mean the locket was dark magic. Ron stood up quickly and ran towards the locket with the sword in the air. With a loud scream and a strike of the sword the locket screamed in agony and then bursted into flames. Nava sighed, one hocrux down and so far they are safe. Harry had collected the broken locket. Both Ron and Harry shared an embrace and smiled towards one another.

They soon began to walk towards an open area but there was nothing there. She furrowed her brows in confusion until she realized what they had done. They had also put up hidden enchantments to keep them from plain view. She smirked to herself; Hermione was the smartest witch in her class after all. It was most definitely her idea. She looked around the area surrounding her to make sure that no one was in view of her. She knew what she had to do.

She closed her eyes shut and repeated the incantations in her head. _'Common Nava, clear your mind and just think of the enchantments.'_ She gave an internal sigh and soon her body felt like water. She let the feeling spread throughout her body. After a few minutes of feeling her body shifting she took her first breath as her animagus. She opened her eyes and was on all fours and she looked at her feet they were white in color. She looked behind her to find a white tail swaying back and forward.

'_I did it! This is amazing!' _

She then looked back towards where Harry and Ron had disappeared. She knew in order to make sure she knew where they would be headed she would need to try and over hear them. She would need to put a tracker onto one of them so she could keep track of where they were. She shook her head and tried to focus. She slowly began to walk, looking all around her. Her senses seemed extremely heightened. She could smell them, and she could hear them walking around. She walked closer and walked through the boundary. The ripple in the air proved to her there were enchantments hiding them. Once she walked her face through a small tent was visible in the middle. She crept forward, trying not to make a sound and walked on one side of the tent to try and listen to what they were saying. She only heard part of the conversation.

"About the best you could hope for, I think," She heard Harry say.

"Yeah," Said Ron. "Could've been worse. Remember those birds she set on me?"

"I still haven't ruled it out." Hermione yelled out.

They obviously were fighting and she expected this. She listened closer.

"The Deluminator turned out to be pretty useful." Ron spoke. "I think Hermione's right, I think we ought to go and see Lovegood."

Nava remembered Luna Lovegood, is that who they were talking about? She walked over closer towards the entrance of the tent but could hear footsteps coming out the door. She tried to walk back towards the corner of the tent. Harry emerged out of the tent and walked towards the tree with a blanket in his hand.

She looked at him with intrigue. His cheeks were giving off a pink tint because of the cold wind as he sat down. Without a second thought she walked slowly over towards Harry. She was almost close enough when he noticed her. She could see the fear in his eyes and could definitely smell it, it wasn't a good sent. She wasn't presenting any harm as far as she knew. He brought out his wand, but wasn't his wand it was Hermione's. Trying to gain his trust she laid on the ground where she once stood and laid her head onto her front paws looking at him sweetly.

He slowly lowered his wand and he walked closer to her. His hand was reaching out to touch her. She lowered her head allowing him to pet her. His hand stroked her behind her ear and she closed her eyes. She could hear someone get out of the tent and stop in his or her tracks.

"Harry… what the bloody hell are you doing? That's a wolf, a very large one at that!"

Ron was pointing his wand at her as she opened her eyes. She got into defense mode showing her teeth at Ron and growling. She couldn't control herself; it was a common instinct for the animal inside her. She began to inch towards Ron while growling and it caused him yell out.

"Stupefy!"

She dodged it with ease. She barked at him and looked over at Harry who gripped onto his wand. He shot another spell at her and she dodged it also and showed her teeth once more. She was cornered; both Harry and Ron were pointing their wands at her. She surveyed the area around her and looked back at them. The area was covered in trees surrounding them and she knew what she was going to do. She saw Hermione coming out of the tent slowly. "What is going on…" She stopped mid sentence.

"Hermione, go back inside!" Harry yelled towards her but she didn't move anywhere. Nava barked once more and backed up faster which caused her to almost get hit by a stunning spell. She began to run faster around them quickly dodging their spells. She slowly started using the trees as the ground and ran against them quickly. Ron looked at the wolf in amazement as he shot another spell. Harry seemed to realize what she was doing and yelled out loudly.

"Sectumsempra!"

Nava felt like a hundred swords have sliced her back. She fell towards the ground abruptly and could feel her heart lightly pumping. She looked to see Harry and Ron's expression. A small whimper escaped from her throat. Harry looked at her in accomplishment. Nava could feel her strength decreasing and she couldn't take it any longer. She could no longer continue her animagus. Her body felt like water and soon she was lying on her stomach face towards Harry and Ron. Harry looked like he had killed her.

"No…" He whispered. Ron looked at the entrance of the tent and Hermione ran into the tent quickly. The snow around her had become red, Harry slowly walked towards her. Her heart was pounding ever so lightly and her body felt like lead. She tried to stand up but none of her muscles wanted to obey her command. What was the point in acting so strong if you couldn't be strong? She shook off the thought. Negativity would never get her anywhere and she knew it. She looked up at Harry slowly as he fell onto his knees beside her face.

"Nava… I'm so… sorry." She knew this curse and it was something she didn't like the feeling of. She looked Harry in the eyes.

"Harry…" He covered her lips with his finger and whispered to her. "Shh." Soon enough he spoke again. "Vulnera Sanetur." He began chanting the counter curse over her body in a circular motion. She could feel the blood seeping back into her but the feeling wasn't pleasing. Her heartbeat still felt weak and was becoming weaker by the second. The last thing she saw was Hermione running out of the tent with a bottle in her hand. That's when her consciousness faded.

* * *

><p>So the excitement begins! :D *snickers*<p>

Those of you that think you know whats going to happen, are wrong. Oh so wrong. :P


	12. Chapter 12: Expect the Unexpected

Okay readers! Here is chapter 12 I know its slightly late and I apologize for my tardiness on posting this chappie! As you can tell this chapter is on the lengthy side but I made sure that it would grab your attention. So I hope you like it and review!

Shout Outs! : xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Nizuna Fujieda, adealerman

Again I love it when I get to hear from my readers! It makes my day and gives me more inspiration to write an extraordinary story for you all to devour! hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nava stirred under some sheets and looked at her surroundings. She was on a cot in some sort of huge tent-like house. She sat up and pulled her legs towards the side of the cot and rubbed her eyes. All she could remember was getting hit by a curse and everything else came out as a blank. She looked around slowly trying not to make a sound. No one seemed to be in the same room as her. Her wand was on the table along with her coat and bag. She grabbed them and reached into her bag. She found a muscle relaxer potion and pepper-up and drank a bit of each.<p>

She got up from the bed putting her coat on and her wand in her pocket. She placed the bag over her shoulder and looked around. She slowly crept through the door and saw the entrance. She looked around the corner before she slowly walked through the door. She looked ahead and found the front door. No one was in sight, so she went for it and dashed for the door.

"Where are you going, Nava?" Ron had caught her. She winced and slowly turned around.

"Look, Ron, thank you for helping me but you know I can't be here." She looked at him straight in the eyes while her hand was rubbing her neck. "Remember what I told you, stay strong and everything is never as it appears." What she told Ron reminded her of Draco. She walked toward Ron and gave him a hug.

"Take care." Ron was slightly hesitant but nodded and Nava walked away quickly. Before getting too far away, she silently casted a tracking spell on Ron.

Once she was out of the area she could finally feel how lonely she really was, which only led her to think of one person. Draco.

Ever since the incident at Hogwarts, she had heard nothing of him or about him. She didn't even see him when the Death Eaters attacked, during their transport of Harry. Maybe he was in hiding, or maybe Voldemort was using him… She wasn't sure what exactly but she didn't want to believe that he had died. She looked around the area, _where would Draco hide when he doesn't want to be found_. She thought of only one place at Hogwarts in the room of requirement. She moved quickly, without any hesitation and apparated to the Burrow.

Once she arrived she grabbed some floo powder and walked into the fireplace. She threw down the floo powder and shouted.

"Hogwarts!"

Within seconds she was in the headmaster's office. Something didn't feel right, but she sure wasn't going to stand around to find out. She walked over towards the door and headed down the stairs. Class seemed to be in session because no one was walking in the halls.

She ran towards the stairs ahead of her without being seen by the portraits. She came to a halt at the fork in the hallways and crept around the corner. Slowly she looked both ways her wand was still in hand in case of any surprises. As soon as she could tell the coast was clear she looked towards the stairs and ran up till the seventh floor. The Room of Requirement. She stood in front of the entrance and closed her eyes. _'I need to find safety!'_ She thought in her mind and the door appeared. She walked quickly and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, she was shocked to see 20 wands pointed at her. She raised her hands and looked around the room.

The Room of Requirement seemed to now take refuge to 20 of the students at Hogwarts. She looked around and saw there were hammocks and there were loo's. Nava looked slightly confused and looked around the room till someone recognized her.

"Nava?" Neville looked at her curiously. She felt a sigh of relief as everyone put down their wands.

"Yes it's me, Neville." She walked up to him slowly eyeing everyone around him. She put her attention back onto him and then he offered her a hug. She patted his back slightly and they parted. She looked around the room but Draco was not there. She sighed.

"What exactly are you all doing down here?" She looked Neville in the eyes before looking around the room. Neville looked like he had been beaten and tortured.

"What happened to you?' She spoke softly and he looked around towards the group of students.

"We are hiding from the Carrows." Nava looked at him even more confused but he continued. "Ever since Snape took over after he killed Dumbledore, the two evil teachers here in Hogwarts continue torture us if we don't share the same views as them, so we've all been hiding out here, D.A." He finished his sentence with pride.

_So Draco didn't kill Dumbledore? If he didn't, then what happened to him? He said if he didn't kill him he would be hunted down and killed. _

Nava didn't really want to think of the negative facts of the situation. Dumbledore had told her that Professor Snape was someone to trust and she wouldn't doubt it. Would she? Nava nodded towards Neville's explanation and decided that she would help them.

Within the second she grabbed her bag from her shoulder and opened it up. She reached inside and pulled out 3 books, all of them being Defense Against the Dark Arts and she looked up at Neville.

"I can help for as much as I can but I can't stay long." she smirked and Neville smiled in response.

"Brilliant." She looked around at the group of Hogwarts students.

"What is going on out there is a lot harder than just defending or shooting stun spells, you have to be able to block and dodge them. They are all fast, I have personal experience and this will be tough training…" Before she could finish a boy from the crowd yelled out.

"How do we even know you are any good at it?" She looked towards his direction and smirked.

"Alright, if it's a presentation you require then you shall have it." She looked over the crowd but before she could pick someone Neville tapped on her shoulder.

"Duel me." Nava nodded and placed her bag onto the ground.

The group that had once surrounded them split up on the sides of the walls giving them space. They both bowed and took their stances.

"Duel!" The referee yelled out.

She could already tell Neville's first move.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled but she had already dodged out of the way without looking his way.

"Stupefy!" He shouted once more at her and he continued to but she deflected on and ran past the others with speed. Once she had a good aim she shot a spell back at him. "Stupefy!" He flew back towards the wall but immediately got to his feet. Nava could feel her magic pulsating through her body. She was completely pumped with adrenaline.

"Now if you were in the situation where you were in hiding from someone, you must adapt to your surroundings."

Soon the room of requirement changed to a snowy white forest big and small trees separated the space between Neville and Nava. She smirked and hid herself from view from the group and Neville. She inhaled and closed her eyes, her body became water and she flooded the feeling throughout her body. Within the minute she was the large white wolf. Sneaking around from tree to tree without being seen was simple, especially since her fur coat blended in. Not even the crowd of D.A students seemed to notice. She walked around the trees and began to come to a sprint. Her paws were too silent to even notice; within the second she was on top of Neville and he was wandless. She barked once and then transformed back to herself.

The D.A. students seemed shocked and the scenery of the Room of Requirement changed back to its natural state. Nava got up and offered Neville a hand and also gave him his wand back.

"You see, you can never expect your opponent to not be able to adapt to their surroundings. Whether they are animagus or are able to stay invisible to the naked eye. You must heighten you senses just like a cat or a dog. Stay still, breathe slow, and allow the magic in you to direct you to your target." Nava realized it's been two hours since she was there. The group clapped and Nava gave Neville the books.

"Good job by the way." She hugged him once more and left out the front door.

Hearing about the Carrows and them torturing Hogwarts students only made Nava more aware of her surroundings. They must be marching the castle to make sure no one comes. She looked around the corner and spotted them coming her way.

'_Shit!_'

She turned back around and hid behind a statue. They walked past and didn't notice her. She decided it would be best to be in her animal form and as she was running she formed into her wolf state. She ran back to the headmaster's office faster.

Once she reached the door she nudged it open with her nose and walked through it. Seconds later the door behind her shut and when she looked up she saw Snape. She forgot that he was the new Headmaster of Hogwarts and he looked like he was extremely upset. She stood her stance and growled at him. He took a protective stance and tried to shoot a spell, Nava just dodged out of the way. She dodged behind a table and transformed back, she looked up and shouted a spell.

"Protego!" The spell Lucius had thrown bounced off quickly against her shield charm.

As soon as he saw her face he stood straight up and locked the door with a flick of his wand. He then turned to all the photos and turned them around with another flick.

"Miss Digory, you know this isn't the best place for you to be right now." He walked towards her and offered her a hand. She looked up at him confused as ever. She made sure her wand was at hand just in case this was some sort of trick. She didn't take his hand quite yet.

"You know you can trust me, Nava." He sighed when she still didn't budge. "Oh stop this nonsense this instance, you know Dumbledore trusted me and you know I wouldn't do a thing to try and harm you." He smirked and summoned his patronus. She recognized it the instant it appeared. He was helping them this whole time.

"So why exactly are you helping us?" She looked back up at him and he nodded.

"You know, for your age becoming an animagus is a very hard thing to do, yet you seem to do it quite easily." He looked at her oddly.

"Practice… If you are under Dumbledore's orders tell me one thing…" She paused in between her next sentence. "Where is Draco? I know you killed Dumbledore and I know Draco had a death threat against him if he didn't accomplish it." Snape looked at her and then nodded.

"I have hidden him, I made an unbreakable vow to keep him safe, he's in muggle London at the Blue Ferry hotel." He gave her all the information she needed and nodded. "Miss Digory, I would be careful. You never know who lurks in the alleys." He looked at her.

"Yes sir, I will be careful." He nodded and presented her with some floo powder. She walked into the fireplace and spoke to him. "Thank you so much Professor, I will never forget that you helped me." With that she threw the powder down.

"The Burrow." When she arrived there, she walked towards the exit of the house just to make sure she didn't disrupt anyone. Not like there was anyone to disrupt the house was completely empty.

Once she was outside she apparated towards the ally behind the Blue Ferry hotel. She looked up and noticed it was something she had never seen before. It looked very high class. So she walked inside hesitantly. She thought about transforming into the wolf to be swift but she was sure she would catch a lot of attention if she did so.

So she walked in with her hood up. People were lining up at the front desk and Nava knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with asking. Snape had told her he was in room 360 so Nava walked straight towards the stairs without a problem. She began to pick up her pace and ran up the stairs. She reached the third floor and walked towards the halls.

The doors were all numbered. As she passed room a room, she heard a lady knock on the door and say, "Room Service". She figured that could be a way to get Draco to open to door. She ran toward the end of the hall and reached the room, 360(Think we should replace this with (Draco's room). Knocking on the door she spoke.

"Room Service."

Nothing happened. No movement.

She had a bad feeling something was wrong. So she made sure no one was in the hall pointed at the door and whispered.

"Alohamora." She heard a click and twisted the doorknob quickly.

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She walked into the bedroom but no one was there. She walked in further and soon she heard someone whisper behind her.

"Expelliarmus." The disarming spell was conjured before Nava had any time to react.

The spell directly hit her back, throwing her body towards the wall. She couldn't tell who said it, but she could barely see in front of her face. Her hood was covering her face and all she could see were black shoes walking towards her. Soon a wand was at her throat. She couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She knew that voice, it was Draco. With a sigh of relief she could breathe. He pushed the wand deeper into her neck then with a swift movement he pushed her hood off of her head and looked taken aback.

"Nava? Shit! What the hell are you doing here! No one is supposed to find me."

Nava tried to sit up. She moved slightly forward and she could one of her ribs were cracked. She toppled over in pain and clenched her teeth she spoke back to him.

"Maybe next time I won't come looking for you." She stood up without his help and began hobbling towards the door.

"Wait! Nava! You can't leave…" She continued to walk; all she could feel was the aching pain in her chest.

"Please, Nava. Dammit…" He walked towards her and wrapped her hand around his shoulders supporting her. She glared at him the instant he moved her hand.

"What now, Draco?"

He had the expression of helplessness.

"I'm really sorry, I'm just not used to people coming. Especially breaking in." He slowly led her to the bed. Once Nava was seated she could feel her ribs rubbing against each other. She winced in pain once more. Draco knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"May I?" Nava knew what he meant and she knew it was going to hurt like hell. "Episkey." Her ribs instantly cracked into place. She screamed in pain. She held her body tightly feeling like if she didn't her body would fall apart.

Slowly she calmed down; she began to breathe slow breaths and she sat up. She was really sore in that area now. She reached into her bag and pulled up a pain reliever potion and drank a bit of it. She felt a sigh of relief pass over her and she began to feel as good as new. Draco walked over to the teakettle and began pouring some tea into two cups. He looked at her with worry.

"I'm so sorry, Nava, I really am." He walked back over and then sat down next to her. Offering her the teacup. It was warm when it touched her hand. She looked over at him and whispered.

"Thanks." She took a sip of it and felt warmer. He seemed to be watching her and not drinking his tea.

"Why didn't you kill Dumbledore, Draco?" She looked at him to see what his reaction would be to her question. He looked at her with such hate.

"So what you came here to instigate me on why I didn't kill someone?" She put down her tea on the table.

"I came here to understand why you didn't, Draco! Can't you just answer the bloody question?" She looked at him sternly. "You left me wanting to complete it so you could live and then you fail? What is that about, Draco? Tell me!"

He looked more upset than from the start.

"Dammit, Nava, I didn't kill him because I couldn't alright? Your bloody voice was echoing in my head." His grey eyes pierced through her. "All I could hear was, 'There's always a chance to take the right side Draco' Your voice kept echoing in my head, over and over again, as soon as I put my wand down Snape took the shot and took me away from the scene." He looked to see Nava's expression.

She was gently smiling towards her cup of tea getting ready to take a sip. When she finished taking her sip she finally spoke.

"So does that mean now your going to the right side?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He smirked instantly.

"Does that mean you forgive me for leaving you?" Nava stood up and placed her cup of tea down.

"I don't know if I should." She smirked at him. Soon enough his hand cupped her cheek and it led into a kiss. With every second that passed the kiss had deepened. His arms wrapped around her and they fell backwards on top of her on the bed. She had never felt this close to him before and it felt good. Soon the lights flickered off and the room went dark.

Nava opened her eyes quickly and jolted up from where she laid. Her breaths were heavy and her heart was pounding. Another nightmare, they seemed to never leave her alone. She took a deep breath and was about to get up when she noticed where she was. It was still dark out as she looked around the room. She looked to the side of her and saw Draco laying there peacefully. His bare toned chest in plain view.

She looked under the sheets and noticed she wasn't wearing anything. She sat there trying to take in all that happened before she fell asleep.

"Nava are you okay?" His voice sounded concerned. She looked over to face him and she smiled lightly.

"Yeah I'm alright." She began to put her clothes back on. Draco slowly sat up in bed. "Where are you going?" He was waiting for a response. Nava didn't want to leave him.

"I have to go on a long journey Draco, I would love it if you would accompany me." She knew this was risky but she desperately wanted someone with her, and she wanted someone to trust. He smirked and looked back up to her from the bed.

"What kind of _journey_ is this?"

She took a deep breath in as she took in Draco's question. She knew it was going to be a hard to break it to him and it was definitely going to be even more difficult to convince him to do it.

"I have to protect Harry, Hermione and Ron." Draco looked like he just got hit by a train.

"You expect me to protect Potter? The Mudblood? And Weasel?" He laughed to himself and Nava glared at him. That's not exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Wow, to think I thought you might have grown up but I think that you still believe that people are below you!" She was getting angry and her magic was getting out of control. She breathed over and over. Trying to make sure it wouldn't escape her fingertips or begin to think of what her other half could do to him right now.

"You know what forget I ever asked, Malfoy, you will always be a prick." Nava huffed and picked up her wand from the ground and wrapped her coat around her, placing her hood on her head. She began walking towards the door and out of sight. Not once did Draco move. She knew that calling him Malfoy would hurt him, especially coming from her.

She closed the door behind her and began to walk swiftly down the hall. She completely forgot about her soreness. She was infuriated; she couldn't believe Draco could still be like that, she didn't know what to think. Draco would never change no matter what the consequences were and who was involved. She could feel herself get angry, not only because she was wrong for once but also because she so desperately wanted to be right about him. She couldn't bother to even look back, maybe with some kind of hope he would come running after her but she heard nothing. The only noise she could hear was her own footsteps moving quickly through the hall.

Once she reached the stairs, she heard running from the end of the hall and wasn't sure why. Taking it lightly she began to walk down the stairs slowly one step at a time. As soon as she reached the bottom she heard her name.

"NAVA! WAIT!"

She rolled her eyes and continued out of the front of the building. She wasn't going to wait any more. She couldn't imagine where she ever thought that Draco Malfoy would ever help her out. Out of all the bloody people in the world she thought he would be different, but no, he was just as he was a year ago. Draco Malfoy was still a bloody arrogant git. She was Strutting down the dark ally now her main focus was the apparition point.

"Nava, please!" She recognized the voice instantly her eye's widened and she slowed her pace. He came running after her.

Draco finally reached up to her and spun her around. "Dammit woman, I have been calling you since you left my room, why wouldn't you stop?" He looked into her eyes.

"You made your choice long ago and I guess the way you treat others isn't going to change, so why should I hope that you will? Why _wait_?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Nava, come on, I won't call them silly names anymore, just let me go with you." She could see the sincerity in his eyes. She was hesitant, was he honest? Would he just leave her with no warning at all? She stared into the grey orbs and searched for her answers. Nothing but truth lay within him and it had taken her aback slightly. Draco was being honest to her, about doing something that went against everything he was taught. The tension in her body loosened and nodded hesitantly. Hopefully she wasn't making a mistake.

"Fine but get ready, we are going to apparate." He nodded and held onto her arm tightly, with a twist and a crack they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13: Behind the Hazel Eyes

I know this one's a little late but here it is! I am currently having a bit of writes block on the chapter I am working on which don't worry it's awhile's away but gahh! lol Fair warning this isn't going to be a happily ever after quickly. It'll take time and patience. So bare with me my fellow readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Only Nava Digory Smith. The Oc. :]

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>With a loud crack they reappeared behind a tree. She pushed Draco behind it and they stood there in silence for a bit trying not to make a noise. The tracker that she had placed on Ron had led her to the same snowy area she was once at before.<p>

"Nava, bloody he…"

Nava quickly covered Draco's mouth and glared at him.

"Shhh!" She pursed her lips and put her finger to it as she said it. Draco quickly glared back at her in obvious annoyance. Then quickly he placed his hand around her wrist and yanked her hand off of his mouth.

"Where the bloody hell…" Draco tried to speak once more but she interrupted him with an irritated whisper.

"Dear god, do you not understand what 'shh' means. I honestly thought you were smart Draco… Now _shh_!"

After awhile of complete silence and Nava looking around making sure they weren't seen, he spoke once more.

"Okay now we are in a forest, and no sign of _Potter_." He said his name as though he was disgusted to even have it pass through his lips. Draco continued to look around the area and began to walk towards an open area of snow.

"Okay, so I guess we will be camping out here tonight?" He looked back towards her once more waiting for some sort of response.

Nava was stood still behind the tree that they first appeared by, as she shook her head softly while smirking.

"Do you really think they are going to camp out in the open Draco?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Sorry."

Nava smirked she loved when he said sorry, no one would have the delight of hearing that word except for her. She pulled him towards a few trees that were clumped together. "We are going to stay here for the night." She let go of his hand and grabbed the sleeping bags out of her bag. She threw one at the tree where Draco stood and looked at it with confusion. She watched as he just furrowed his brows and his grey eyes soon met hers.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with this?" He pointed at it slowly as he looked directly at Nava.

She just shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose before responding.

"You are the most deprived child I have ever met." Nava flicked her wand and the sleeping bag unrolled on its own.

She sat on top of her sleeping bag and Draco went into his. She watched him lie down and tuck himself in. Soon the silence in the forest around them was interrupted. She watched as Draco rested his hand in his palm while staring at the fire.

"Nava about tonight…"

She knew where this was going and she didn't think this was the right time they should be discussing it so she interrupted him, "Not now, Draco, we can talk about this another time." Her voice was stern and certain. He quickly stopped mid sentence and he didn't push the subject.

She looked around the area for a while, while leaning against the tree behind her sleeping bag. She was extremely tired but she knew she had to stay awake. She looked at Draco's calm body as he breathed in and out. His blonde hair slightly covered his eyes. He looked so peaceful, so kind. Without the permanent scowl on his face, she would almost say he was normal. Normal. What was she thinking? They were _far_ from normal. Especially in their part of the war, an ex-death eater and a random witch traveling to protect Harry Potter. Ha. What an odd pair they made. Her mind went from thought to thought as time went on. What felt like minutes soon turned to hours and soon enough sleep caught up with her and her eyes slowly fluttered closed. Her wand rolled out of her hand and fell on the ground next to her.

It was peaceful for about 45 minutes till Nava woke up to a growl. It seemed that Draco heard it too because he got out of his sleeping bag and hid behind the tree with his wand in hand. Nava looked around the dark and touched the ground next to her to find her wand lying there. She grabbed it and did the same as Draco. Nava slowly backed against the tree and looked at her surroundings. What she saw wasn't something she ever wanted to see. She saw about seven pairs of yellow eyes staring at them. One of the creatures came into the light, Timberwolves.

"Shit." Draco whispered, fear swept across his face and his eyes were wide. Nava knew that spells weren't going to do much with their speed. So she was going to do the only thing that she could to make sure they would be safe, or he would be.

"Draco, cover me okay?" She could barely see him but she could see enough to tell he nodded. She closed her eyes and focused on all her magic. She let her magic flow through her body and the watery feeling spread throughout it. Soon enough where Nava once stood now laid a large white wolf.

Draco's eyes widened as Nava stepped into the light right in front of the pack leader to protect him. She was in attack mode and a loud growl emerged from her throat. The white Timberwolves looked her straight into her eyes and barked loudly. Slowly crouching Nava looked the pack leader straight in his eyes. She never showed an ounce of fear and stared him down. She could see him wince at her determination and crouched lower. With a small growl he finally pounced on top of Nava. She growled and sunk her teeth into his neck. Her inner wolf was controlling her now and she could only observe her actions, which derived from her natural instinct.

She shook him enough to hear a crack and threw the dead wolf to the side. She barked once more warning them for what was to come if they attempted to attack. She had just killed their leader but they did not fall apart, this pack was a strong one. As she thought about it, she wasn't sure if they were the kind to fall apart after their leader was killed or were ones that sought revenge.

_Shit_.

A flow of emotions came through her head.

Fear. Anticipation. Anger.

They flew so fast through her that a growl erupted from her throat.

She turned her head slightly to see Draco pointing his wand at them. She knew what they wanted was food and their target was Draco. They were practically drooling. The wolves began to pile on top her one after another. Nava's adrenaline immediately kicked in. She began throwing them off of her.

After throwing one of them off, one of the wolves sunk their teeth into her back. She cringed in pain and ripped him off of her with her teeth sinking into the wolf's leg and threw him violently towards the tree. Two of them ran at her, one aimed towards her back where she turned and grabbed on to his throat and cracked it. She forgot about the other who now had a grip around her neck and didn't want to let go. His teeth were sinking deeper into her neck but her adrenaline made it so it didn't hurt as much.

She could see Draco was fighting off the last two Timberwolves and they both ran yelping when he stunned them. The one was still hooked onto Nava's neck and she could feel her energy draining. She tried to buck him off and tried to bite on his tail but nothing was working. As soon as Draco led the others fleeing he yelled out aiming at the wolf on Nava.

"Confringo!" On queue, the wolf erupted into flames. Once the limp dog let go of her neck, Nava fell to the ground. The pain began to spread through her body and it was excruciating. Draco ran to her side, his hands around her head. He was examining her neck and she could see the worry all over his face. She knew she was bleeding, she could feel the warm liquid running down her neck. She looked at the snow around her, as it was turning red as well.

"Nava, don't turn back, the wound on your neck is severe. If you turn back I won't be able to stop the bleeding." Nava looked at him in the eyes. His worry was still all over his face.

"Its all my fault, if I could have killed the damn mutt before he reached you this wouldn't have happened, god and I have nothing on me to heal you." He looked around and grabbed her bag and all their things.

"Stay with me, Nava, I'm going to take you to the only place I know that can help." He looked at her and grabbed onto her. "We are going to apparate okay?" All that came out of Nava's throat was a whimper. He held onto her tightly and their body's twisted on the spot.

A second later they appeared in a hotel area, where Draco then led her towards the fireplace. "Hang on, Nava, we are almost there." With that he threw down the floo powder and yelled "Hogwarts."

Hogwarts? What was he thinking? He could get himself killed.

The second they arrived the in the Headmaster's office, Snape ran over towards them. "Draco, what the bloody hell happened?" He looked up at Snape and told him.

"Timberwolves, Professor, she needs help now!" Snape ran out of the room and soon came back with Madam Pomphrey. She ran into the room and looked at Nava's form suspiciously.

"A wolf headmaster?"

"Just treat her now!" Snape sternly spoke as he raised his voice. She jumped a little and with that they laid her body down on a cot. Draco got up from sitting next to Nava; his body was covered in her blood. She didn't like him being in this situation.

"With the condition that she is now she could die, I need everyone out of the room." Draco glanced at Madam Pomphrey because of what she said and then back at Nava. She too was worried, she could _die_. That wasn't something she was going to accept, not when there was so much she needed to do. Draco knelt down beside her and stroked the top of her head softly he then whispered. "Please be okay."

Madam Pomphrey got straight to work first stopping the bleeding and cleaning the wounds, then she looked at the large wolf's face and Nava looked directly at her.

"This might sting a bit." She brought out the dittany bottle and poured some on her wounds. Nava clenched her teeth in pain, and inside where no one could see she was crying in agony. She could see Madam Pomphrey beginning to heal her other wounds that weren't as bad.

Awhile later, Madame Pomphrey allowed Draco back into the room as she cleaned up. Draco was at the table on a chair next to her stroking her head softly. Once she was fully healed Draco whispered in her ear to stay in her form for the rest of the night. Madam Pomphrey gave her some sleeping draught and brought a blanket for Draco. He nodded towards her and placed one of them on top of Nava. As soon as he did that Nava began to drift off to sleep. She hated sleeping draught but she knew with the wounds she had, she needed to recover.

* * *

><p>She forced herself to wake up after what seemed like hours. She knew her limits and she knew how long she needed to heal for. She woke up but couldn't open her eyes quite yet. She could hear someone talking.<p>

"…It was all my fault… leaving you…but after everything you still came to find me… why? Why Nava? What did I do for you to care?" He was whispering in her ear so that the no one would hear him. "I should have protected you like you did for me…its all going to change I promise you… for once in my life I don't think I could have _ever_ said this before… but I promise Nava, I promise I'll protect you." Nava's eyes began to flutter open. Draco rubbed behind her ears and she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. After looking around the room she noticed that no one was around. She took the opportunity and transformed back into herself. Draco was about to speak but she put a finger to his lips. She slowly and steadily stepped off of the table and grabbed Draco's wrist. Slowly guiding him towards the fireplace. No one was around so Nava pulled him harder and grabbed some floo powder. "The Burrow." A loud roar of the fire came from within the fireplace and they were gone.

As soon as they arrived they ran through the house and ran out the door of the Weasley home. With a loud crack they apparated to their last location. Finally, out of sight and beyond the earshot, she leaned against a tree and fell to the floor. Her strength was failing her. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a pepper up potion. She took a sip of it to replenish her energy. All this time Draco was just looking down at her like she was mad.

"What?" She whispered.

He shook his head in disbelief, "You were about to die and you go ahead and do the last thing you should be doing? Transforming back?"

Nava shook her head, "I told you this was supposed to be a secret! No one was supposed to know I was alive… plus Harry and them are heading towards the Lovegood's home tomorrow." She looked him straight in the eyes. Draco smirked but she could see a glimpse of worry flash through his grey eyes.

"Nava, come on, you need to rest. Don't do this! Not now! Dammit I nearly lost…" He paused catching his tongue before he finished his sentence and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Lost what, Malfoy?" She looked at him harder.

"Nothing." He replied with disgusted tone and then they heard a crack behind them.

"I guess they decided to leave sooner than I expected." Nava spoke as she turned towards Draco. She looked over at him with her hand extended. Her eyebrows rose, as he didn't immediately grab her hand. He shook his head and placed the Malfoy scowl on his face. "You are crazy, do you know that?"

After his smart remark he grabbed her hand and they apparated to the area behind the Lovegood's home.

* * *

><p>She peered through the window and could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the house. She looked over at Draco then leaned against the house. She decided that she would let them enjoy their time with a good friend of theirs. She looked over at Draco and then back at the ground.<p>

She began to fiddle with her wand and she could see from the corner of her eyes that Draco wasn't really interested in talking to her at the moment either. It seemed like 20 minutes passed when Nava saw an owl leave the house. She looked at it curiously and then she heard screaming from inside the house. Draco seemed to have heard it too and Nava looked over at him. They crept from the side of the house and saw three jets of black smoke heading straight towards the house.

"_Dammit!_" She grabbed and extra coat out of her bag and tossed it towards Draco. "Put it on quickly, we need to fight them off." He did it quickly as she told him. Nava began running out towards the open grass area and throwing spell after spell at the Death Eaters. One of them ran in towards the house and was searching for Harry.

"You know what you need to do, follow him!" She yelled towards Draco as she fought off two persistent Death Eaters. Through the corner of her eye she could see him running in towards the house.

"Expelliarmus!" The spell came from behind her and directly hit her in the back. She fell forward with hard force. She turned around to see a fourth Death Eater heading her way.

_Shit. _

_Shit. _

_Shit. _

_Shit._

All she could think about is how screwed she was. Draco had gone inside the house and thank god he was safe, that's all she truly cared about. She looked to the side of her and spotted her wand. When she was hit with the disarming spell her wand flew towards the house. _Crap._ She was now wandless. The fourth Death Eater that appeared had begun to walk quickly towards her like she was some sort of prize. She began to back away, crawling as fear rose through all her veins. Soon enough the man was towering over her.

"Well, well, we meet again, Digory." She winced as he lifted her from her neck.

"Let me GO!" She yelled trying to wiggle from his grasp. She stared into his eyes and then he removed his mask.

"You do remember me now don't you deary? _Now,_ _Where is my boy_?" She looked at Lucius with disgust. "You know its funny, I swear when I find him I'm going to kill him right in front of your face do you hear me? His cowardice will no longer disgrace the Malfoy name!" A Death Eater walked towards them slowly.

"Yes Lucius, that is what the Lord wants to hear, your dedication to him. No matter what the consequences are!" The woman snickered and her mask disappeared. Her black curly tangled hair stood on top of her head with pride. How could Draco's own father be so cruel! It was his son and he was able to give him up just so he could look good? She could feel her anger spreading throughout her body and her magic was becoming out of control. Her emotions ran wild and so did her magic.

"NO! You won't dare lay a finger on him!" She yelled it out extremely loud and what followed was truly unbelievable. She closed her eyes and once she opened them they became ice cold blue.

The woman laughed loudly, "Lucius, this girl is cheeky! Get rid of her now!"

Lucius didn't look at the woman at all but replied.

"Bella, I will do as I see is best, now let me be!" He glared at Nava and scowled, his arms gripped tighter around her neck. "Do you actually think you can prevent me from killing you? Silly girl, you cannot fend for yourself." She couldn't hold it any longer and with that a barrier pulsated from her body and pushed all the Death Eaters away. Almost as if she had shot a powerful stupefy spell, they all lay on the ground a mile away unconscious.

She suddenly felt herself slowly reaching the ground slowly and she walked towards her wand. When picked it up and could see her reflection in a piece of shattered glass. Her eyes had turned ice blue; she blinked quickly and rubbed her eyes hard. Finally when she looked back at the glass, her eyes returned to the natural hazel they once were before. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She did wandless magic, something that took years to do but it came almost natural. She walked inside the Lovegood's house but no one was there except a stunned Death Eater. She closed her eyes and sensed Ron's tracker and quickly apparated.

She soon lay in the middle of a green forest behind a tree. She could see Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the middle of a group of snatchers. "Dammit! Not this again!" She whispered as she was about to move but a hand covered her mouth. She tried to struggle against the person's hand but soon the familiar twisting feeling of apparation engulfed her. As soon as the squishing sensation disappeared she noticed that she was outside the Malfoy manor.

* * *

><p>Okay! So i really need to know if you guys like this story! I am dying to hear what you guys think about it so far. What you guys would like to see. Anything.<p>

R&R


	14. Chapter 14 Part I : The Plan

Okay! I know it's been awhile since I have posted I am terrible sorry! I have been extremely busy and really trying to make sure that these chapters sound good. Thanks to the help of my Beta **Mistrus** ! I love you dearly! I am sure you will love this new chapter. After all it's only part 1. hehe.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter! Only Nava Digory, the OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

**PART I**

* * *

><p><em>She soon lay in the middle of a green forest behind a tree. She could see Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the middle of a group of snatchers. "Dammit! Not this again!" She whispered as she was about to move but a hand covered her mouth. She tried to struggle against the person's hand but soon the familiar twisting feeling of apparation engulfed her. As soon as the squishing sensation disappeared she noticed that she was outside the Malfoy manor.<em>

Nava stared at the white mansion in front of her. Malfoy manor.

She took in the building in front of her and realized what position she was still in. The warm pale hand of her captive was still covering her mouth. She drew in her surroundings. She had to distract him so she could reach for her wand. So with one quick movement she elbowed him in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain she whipped around from his grasp wither her wand in hand and aimed at him

Her eyes widened as the platinum blonde hair man stood up.

"What the bloody hell, Digory!" He exclaimed.

"Draco? Well why did have to bloody scare me for?" Nava's eyes narrowed as she raised her voice slightly.

"I was trying to make sure you didn't make any noise!" Draco was clenching his teeth as he spoke.

"Well bloody hell, next time warn me that its you!"

Draco glared at Nava and then eyed the manor once more.

"Why did you bring us here anyways?" Nava looked at him.

"It's where they will take Potter." His grey eyes darted all around the grounds.

Nava's eyes widened hoping for this to be some kind of joke.

"You're joking right?"

"No, Nava. Look, I don't want to be here either! I am not fond of my own home."

"And why is that?" she glared at him once more.

"I… that's none of your business." He stared ahead avoiding her gaze and looked at the house. "Now are we going to try and save the trio or not?"

"Well that depends, Do you know a way in?"

"I may."

"Well get to it then, like you said we don't have all day!"

Draco sneered at her and looked back at the manor.

Nava couldn't help herself; Draco could be a real prick sometimes.

Draco just looked over towards an open window and immediately pointed his wand towards it. "Accio Firebolt." Within the minute a broom came down out of the room. It hovered in front of them and then Draco hopped on. He turned his head towards her.

"Are you going to get on? Or just stand there?" He said cheekily.

Nava glared at him. "Don't start with me, Malfoy! I'll get on when I please!"

Draco raised his eyebrows at her reply. "And when will that be?"

Nava huffed and ignored his reply. She simply hopped onto the broom and wrapped her arms around his waist. As soon as her arms were wrapped around his waist she felt a surge of magic tingle through her body and give her a shiver. She could feel Draco twitch slightly at her touch but she didn't withdraw her hands. She wondered if he felt it too but without a moment's notice he pushed off the ground and they rose quickly. Soon enough they flew through the open window and the broom slowed down with ease.

As soon as the broom came to a complete stop they stood there for a few seconds in silence. The feeling of magic continued to echo through Nava's mind. What was that feeling? She had never felt it before.

"Ahem." The noise pierced through her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She then realized that she still had her arms around Draco and he hadn't moved off the broom but simply interrupted her thought. "Are you going to let go of me so I can get off?" He didn't even bother to turn around towards her.

She rolled her eyes and quickly let her arms fall to her sides. As she separated herself from him, she could feel the feeling disappear. She quickly pushed herself off of the broom and quietly walked a few feet away from him. She didn't bother to look at him as he too hopped off of the broom. She put her attention towards the room they were in. It must have been his room because it was decorated in Slytherin colors, green and silver. It was quite elegant for a boy his age but Nava never questioned it. She figured he had very high taste considering all the money his family had.

From the corner of her eyes she could see Draco leaning the broom against his bedpost and hesitantly looking around the room as well. She sighed, she felt bad for him since he was away from his family.

_Clunk. Clunk. _

The sudden sound made Nava and Draco stare at the door with anticipation. She swore she heard a noise and she was sure Draco did too. She looked over at Draco who was already armed with his wand. He didn't bother to look at Nava, so she took action, quickly grabbing his arm and dragging him towards a nearby closet door. With one swift movement she pushed the door open and pulled him inside. She quickly closed the door behind them and locked it with a flick of her wand. Nava hid in the corner with her wand in her hand just hoping that whomever the footsteps belonged to didn't come looking in the room. She looked at Draco as he did the same on the other side of the closet armed but with no fear across his eyes.

_Clunk. Clunk._

The footsteps were getting closer. She slightly moved around in her position trying to make sure she was able to have aim on whoever came near. She could hear the opening of the main door of Draco's room and more footsteps were heard. She slowed her breathing down trying not to allow herself to be heard.

The footsteps stopped abruptly and no noise was heard. She swore she stopped breathing at that moment. All she could hear was the thumping of her heart slow and steady.

_Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump._

The footsteps shuffled and they became distant and soon none were heard. She let out a sigh of relief as she wiped the sweat that perspired from her forehead. She lowered her wand slowly and began to stand up. That was a close call; she knew they got really lucky.

She looked at Draco who glanced at her as she walked towards the door. The shuffling of his feet against the wood signaled to her that he got up off the ground. Nava turned towards him to make sure he was up and turned the doorknob quickly but quietly. She walked out of the room and stopped in her tracks. Something wasn't right, nothing seemed right. She closed the door behind her, leaving Draco behind but before she could quickly scan the room for inconsistencies, she was pulled towards the side of the room and pinned against the wall with a wand at her throat.

The man had golden eyes and immediately Nava could tell he was a werewolf. She cringed as he turned her against the wall and bound her hands together. She stiffened as he whispered in her ear.

"Who are you hiding, huh? You have someone in there?"

His hot breath radiated against her ear and Nava wanted to scream out towards Draco to get out, but she didn't want to draw him any attention.

He pushed her harder against the wall most likely insisting that she answer.

"Who is in there?"

Nava bit her tongue from the pain and didn't respond.

A woman with curly black hair appeared at his side instantly. "Greyback, don't keep her all to yourself I am sure the Dark Lord will love to meet a blood traitor." She sneered with an evil laugh erupting in her throat.

He huffed and pulled her away from the wall and looked towards the closed closet door. He pushed Nava onto the ground and she fell with a thud. The hard wood was a bad impact on her head and made it throb. While Nava lay on the floor she could see Greyback point his wand towards the closet door and flick it. Immediately the door flew open.

Draco stood still in front of the doorframe with a shuffled look. Nava looked at him with wide eyes as he sneered at them. Bella sneered back at him and Greyback drew his wand up at him.

"Aunt Bella, Greyback, It's nice to be back home, now put your wand away and take me to my father." Draco was demanding and his expressionless face gave nothing away.

"Draco? Where have you been?" Bella looked at Draco with concern. Nava watched her with bizarreness. She went from being so cruel to concern for Draco. This woman was barmy.

"I was a captive. They were trying to get information from me, so I brought her here. Hoping that one of you buffoons would catch her and set me free." Both Bella and Greyback were eyeing him as to see if his story were even remotely true. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to get my wand back from her? I was disarmed when I escaped."

Nava furrowed her brows in confusion, back from her? What was he playing at; she never even took his wand.

Greyback reached into Nava's pocket and pulled out Draco's wand. He eyed it slightly and slowly handed it back to him.

Draco grabbed his wand from Greyback's hands and straightened his robes. Nava looked up at him trying to see if he was joking, he didn't use her. Did he?

Greyback grabbed Nava from her neck and lifted her off of the floor. He aimed his wand at her throat and leaned her head back. Nava looked at Draco but he didn't even flinch.

"Bella, grab Draco and take him to Lucius, this one is all mine!"

"Greyback, I said we have to take her to the Dark Lord!" Bella sneered and stared him down.

"Fine, but I want to do the honors of breaking her down." He pushed Nava forward with the tip of his wand as Draco and Bella walked ahead.

* * *

><p>Draco and Bella reached the drawing room of the Malfoy Manor. Nava slowed her pace down when she noticed Draco had reached the bottom. Greyback grunted and pushed Nava forward down the stairs. She turned her head slightly and sneered at him and then turned her attention to where they were. The room was extravagant but very dark at the same time. She could hear distant voices from the room ahead and as she got closer they became louder.<p>

"Draco, darling your home!" Draco's mother embraced him.

They continued to talk in a whisper and then Draco's voice was heard loud again.

"I was captured by her, Father! She disarmed me!" Draco pointed towards Nava who stopped in her tracks. All of them stared at her with disgust and hatred. All Nava could do was stare at Draco. He was pinning everything on her. She didn't budge as the werewolf tried to push her with the tip of his wand.

"I said move!" Greyback pushed her forwards and she tripped on the stairs making her land on her back against the marble floors. She cringed in pain as the shock of the hard floors traveled down her spine.

Bella and Greyback laughed and looked down at her. Nava stiffened; she hated this feeling of mocking and hatred. She really thought Draco was different. The feeling that she got when she touched him reminisced in her mind. That had to mean something. She recalled feeling it once before, in the hotel room the night she came for him.

She turned her head towards Draco's direction. Nothing. No sign of pity or remorse.

"You let her capture you? You are supposed to be a Malfoy! And Malfoy's are not _weak_!" Draco's father boomed out. His hand raised and a loud slap echoed through the room as he slapped him across the face.

Draco immediately placed his hand on the cheek he hit but said nothing. He took the pain and didn't try to talk back.

He glanced up at his father slowly. His mother winced and held a hand towards her son but Mr. Malfoy stared her down. Lucius's attention drifted back towards Nava who was still on the ground.

"Bind her to the chair in the corner of the room till I figure out what to do about her."

Greyback nodded and did as Lucius told him. Nava clenched her teeth and he pulled her hair to lift her off of the ground.

"I can get up by myself!" She pulled herself away from his grasp. Greyback growled in reply and shoved her towards the chair. She couldn't look at Draco any longer. This was too much for her, so much betrayal. At this point, she could almost feel her hope drifting away from herself as she walked closer towards the chair.

He pushed her down and bound her instantly. Immediately she could feel her arm and leg muscles tense and the inability to move overcame her. She just stared straight ahead of her without any emotion.

A knock came to the door and Bellatrix went to open it. Nava didn't bother looking; she figured it was another form of punishment for her. She stared at the wall in front of her while slowly counting every crack the each tile.

Faintly she could over hear their conversations as more footsteps were heard.

"Lucius, they say they have Potter." Bella's voice rang out with laughter.

Nava's eye's widened and looked their way. There stood Hermione, Ron and a fat faced Harry Potter. Nava looked around trying to find some kind of way out. She promised to protect him. She almost forgot about her mission. If she weren't bound, she would be able to get out of this mess and to help them, as she should have.

"Draco, Come here!" Bella sneered at him and Draco hesitantly walked over.

"Is this Harry Potter?" She looked at him, her eyes wide like she had gotten a valuable gift.

"I dunno, may… maybe?" He was stuttering.

Nava tilted her head. Draco. Stuttering? This just didn't add up. She stared at the scene that was unraveling around them.

"Maybe? Is it him _yes_ or _no_?" Bellatrix was getting excited and wanted a certain answer.

"I dunno!" He yelled out trying to keep his composure.

Lucius walked forward and eyed Harry. "It is the boy."

Then Bellatrix walked over towards Hermione, "The mudblood, keep her here for me I would like to teach her a lesson or two." She laughed evilly.

Ron had tried to say something but instead got punched in the face by the snatcher and fell towards the ground in pain. The scene was unraveling quickly and both Harry and Ron were led to the dungeon. Nava was trying to figure out how to fix the situation. Everything was happening so fast. She was supposed to protect them. She was supposed to make sure that this situation didn't happened.

Hermione was in the center of all the Death Eaters and she couldn't bear to see what would they do. The black curly haired woman stood in front of her with hungry eyes towards Hermione. Nava shuddered.

Bellatrix had spotted the Sword of Gryffindor in the snatchers possession and immediately asked for it. When they didn't comply she shot curses at them and they all fell towards the ground. Once she had it in her possession, she looked towards Hermione with hatred. She pulled out her wand and began to torture her.

Nava winced as she heard Hermione's piercing scream echo through the room.

Nava looked towards Draco. He was backing up away from the scene. He glanced at Nava before looking back towards his mother. Nava needed help. She needed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Draco POV~<em>**

_Slap._

The sound of his father's hand against his cheek echoed through the room. Hate. He hated this house, the memories it brought, in fact he hated it all. He grabbed at his cheek with his hand but said nothing. It would only cause his father to get angrier. He knew what it would be like coming back. Weakness was not an option for a Malfoy. As far as he knew his father had none or at least never showed them. The only person his father ever feared was the Dark Lord. He was the only person who ever had control over his father.

The only reason his father kept him in the family was because he was the only heir. He never cared, never tried to get to know his own son. He only cared about power and wealth. He slowly looked up towards his father, staring him in the eyes. He wasn't going to back down.

His mother tried to reach to comfort him but his father refused her.

His mother was the only person he knew that cared for him unconditionally. She was the only person that he allowed himself to care for. His mother meant the world to him. That's why he left the family in the first place because if he came back, they would all die. If he didn't at least they had a reason to say they didn't know.

He glanced towards Nava. Her hands were bound behind her back and she lay on the floor. She looked dazed. He cringed inwardly. He couldn't figure out why he cared about her. Why he even had ran after her that day or why he even needed her.

She cared about him though, as his mother cared for him as well. All that time when he was alone and thought that nothing could save him. She did. She walked up to him when no one else dared. She stood up and told him what he was and who he was becoming. She taught him that the right way was always an option.

When they got here, he wasn't sure how it would play out. How exactly they would get through unnoticed. It was only a coincidence that his bedroom window was open. They only had a slim chance of getting in without being noticed, without setting off any of the wards. But when she hopped onto this broom and wrapped her slender arms around him.

He swore what he felt didn't seem real. It was like a surge of electricity flew up his spine. Just remembering the feeling made him wonder. The only other time he felt that was when they were in bed, but he figured it was only because of the pleasure.

Did he care for her? More than his own family?

He looked up at his mother then back to his father. No matter what happened tonight, he wasn't going to let her down. She already probably thought that he had betrayed her just so he could get back to the dark side. He sneered, as he looked the other way. He didn't want to be on this side. He hated this side, hated the cold dark feeling. He was Slytherin, a Malfoy, a pureblood but he wanted nothing to do with this side. He didn't want war, he just wanted to be free of all of this pain that he carried for so long.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door was out of the blue. He looked back towards Nava, whose eyes were on the wall ahead of her. She looked beaten and broken. He shivered as the feeling of guilt ran through him. He looked back towards the door as his name was called.<p>

"Draco, Come here!" Bella sneered at him and Draco hesitantly walked over with pride.

"Is this Harry Potter?"

Draco's eyes scanned over them. Yes, it was the golden trio. He knew it was after all. They were captured only a few minutes ago by the snatchers. He looked at them in the eyes and looked at Potter. If he did tell them it was them, they would take him to the Dark Lord immediately and the war would be over and lost. The dark would prevail over the light and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"I dunno, may… maybe?" He was stuttering. Shit. He tried to pull his composure together. Stuttering would give him away. A sign of weakness and in front of his father he couldn't show that.

"Maybe? Is it him _yes_ or _no_?" Bellatrix was getting excited and wanted a certain answer.

"I dunno!" He yelled out trying to keep his composure. He didn't like being pressured by his Aunt Bellatrix. He hated her. Her snarky remarks and her horrid matted hair. He stood his ground and stared her down.

His father walked forward beside him and looked at Potter. "It is the boy." He glanced towards Draco but made no attempt to punish him for his inability to recognize him. He walked backwards towards his mother's side.

Then that's when the torture started, the cries of Granger getting hit by Aunt Bellatrix's Crucio. He winced slightly and looked towards Nava. He was backing away from the scene. He hated torture and this was part of it. Her hazel eyes glared at them with both hate and hope.

He hated it. All the hope she had in him. It was almost too much to bear but it made him want to try and make it come true. He looked back over towards Granger while Bellatrix began to write Mudblood on her arm. He winced once more. He needed a distraction. One simple distraction just to get to Nava and unbind her so she could get her wand.

Just on cue Potter and Weasley walked out of the dungeon area aiming their wands at them. Draco froze and looked at Nava. She was staring at them with wide eyes. As they were distracted he lifted his wand slightly by his side and whispered the spell to unbind Nava. It hit directly and he could see the relief expression on her face.

This was it. There was no turning back to his family now. It was light or dark and his decision wasn't going to be an easy one.

* * *

><p>End Notes: CLIFFIE! :D Well don't you just love me now? :P<p>

Be patient my dear readers. Be patient. Everything has an explanation.

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 14 Part II : The Fallout

Okay my fellow readers! Here is your Part II !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter! I only own Nava Digory, the OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

**PART II**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Nava's POV~ <em>**

Nava's body relaxed and she could feel her muscles sigh in relief. She looked towards Draco who gave her a silent nod. She knew she wasn't wrong about him. He wouldn't betray her. She gave him a silent nod back and looked back over towards the scene unraveling in front of her. Harry had a wand out and was aiming it at Bellatrix but she had a knife at Hermione's throat.

"Drop you wands or she dies!" Bellatrix sounded pleased with either but Harry complied.

Nava tried to think of a way around it. Something that would distract her attention for a second just so she would let go of Hermione. She looked up and a large chandelier stood above them. That was it. The distraction.

Dobby soon popped up next to Harry and Ron and Nava knew this was the right time.

She quickly looked up at the chain that held the chandelier up.

"Confringo." She whispered the spell softly and with a burst of the chain the chandelier immediately came crashing down. Bellatrix let go of Hermione and Nava only had enough time to magically slide her out of the way and towards Harry and Ron.

That's when everything unraveled. Draco shot a stunning spell at Greyback and he fell towards the ground. Nava picked her wand up out of her hidden pocket and aimed.

"Ah, little girl thinks she can play a hero, how cute!" Bellatrix sneered.

"I may not be a hero but I am no monster!" Nava shouted towards her and aimed directly to her.

Bellatrix simply shot daggers at Nava from her eyes before their duel began. Quickly she dodged a spell that Bellatrix shot by diving towards the two bodies of the snatchers. She picked up their wands and tossed them to Harry and Ron. Lucius was throwing spells at his son and Draco was blocking and throwing them back. Nava could see the surprised expression on Draco's mother's face.

"HARRY, GET OUT !" Nava yelled and within the second before they could completely be gone Bellatrix threw a knife at the apparition point. Nava took the vulnerability and shouted. "Expelliarmus!" It directly hit her straight in the chest, which caused her to fly across the room and her wand flew in Nava's hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Draco's POV~<em>**

"Draco, what are you doing?" His father sneered at him with disgust.

"Something I should have done long ago!" He glared back at his father without any bit of fear. He clenched his wand tightly in his hand and threw the first spell. "Stupefy!"

His father dodged it quickly and raised his wand towards Draco. "Expelliarmus!"

Draco moved out of the way and the spell collided with the wall in back of him. He never thought he would ever find himself fighting against his own father.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Draco could only think of stunning spells at the moment.

He found himself face to face with the man that had tortured him all his life. Telling him that power was everything. Weakness was vulnerability and love was simply a myth.

He furrowed his brows. No more of him standing around and being a puppet to his father's plan. He had a mind of his own. A view of how he wanted to live his life and his father's morals were not part of it. He was Draco Malfoy not Lucius Malfoy Jr. They were alike in blood but not in mind.

"Stupefy! Confringo!" Draco yelled the two spells one after another. The stupefy missed his father but the Confringo hit the side of the wall next to him and the marble wall bursted, sending rocks into his father.

Inwardly Draco smirked in triumph but the duel wasn't over. His face showed no expression. Only concentration.

"You brat!" His father yelled out towards Draco.

"What father? Can't handle your own son turning against you?" Draco bellowed out.

He gave a side-glance towards Nava who was fighting his Aunt Bellatrix. She was why he was here. She was the reason he could stand up to his father and be his own man.

He turned back towards his father. Lucius looked over at Nava's direction as she disarmed Bellatrix and she flew towards the wall.

"You are nothing but another blood traitor who is in my way Draco, just like her!" Draco looked over at Nava's direction as his father aimed his wand at her. Draco raised his wand up.

"Don't you dare father! Expelliarmus!" Draco shot out the spell without hesitation. His father turned quickly towards him and with one simple blocking spell sent the spell back towards him. It hit Draco directly in the chest and disarmed him. His wand flew out of his hand and clattered along the marble floor. As he slid on his back from the impact, he picked up his head slowly as it throbbed.

"Crucio!"

His father yelled out.

Draco closed his eyes waiting for the curse to hit him but nothing happened. Instead a loud scream echoed through the room. Draco's pain vanished instantly. He opened his eyes and could see Nava on the floor. Her back was arched off of the ground and pain was mirrored onto her face. Draco couldn't bear to look at her. The pain his father was putting onto her was wrong. She didn't deserve it. He tried to inch towards his wand slowly.

"Just hold on Nava, almost have it." He whispered towards himself and slowly he got closer. Draco grabbed his wand and got up from the marble floor with ease. He directly pointed his wand towards his father. "Petrificus Totalis!" The smirk that once lay upon his face from the torture faded and he fell towards the ground stiffly. Draco looked over at Nava's limp body and quickly ran towards it.

Her screams vanished as soon as he reached her side. Draco looked up from her body and saw his mother staring at him. He cringed.

"Draco…" She tried to start.

"Mother, don't this is my life and my choice!" He yelled out toward her. She stood her ground and looked down at his father's stiff body.

"Draco… Bind me." She spoke softly while staring at him.

"Mother… I…" This time she interrupted him.

"Draco, bind me!" He looked at her calm face, she wanted to let him go. He nodded and walked towards her. He stood next to her. "Draco, you know your father loves you…"

"Mother, don't." He hated hearing that. He didn't want to believe it.

"I love you."

His expression softened and he quietly whispered. "I love you too…"

His mother looked at Nava, and then back to him.

"Do it, Draco, quickly!" He nodded and held his mothers hand tightly. She squeezed back.

"Petrificus Totalis!" He whispered the spell and her body went stiff. Before she could fall back he placed his hands in the center of her back and slowly leveled her to the floor.

No emotional expression lay upon his face.

He quickly ran back towards Nava's body. He could barely feel her breathing. He grabbed her wand and found the tracker. He grabbed her and apparated out of sight.

* * *

><p>He looked at Nava's unconscious body and up at the area they were at. He could see a cottage and ran over towards it while cradling Nava in his arms. He knocked on the door as loud as he could till someone answered.<p>

A red haired man answered it and looked from Draco down to Nava. His wand soon pointing towards him, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Soon Ron joined him at the doorway with his eyes focused on Nava's limp body in his hands. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, what happened?" Draco finally looked up from her body. He kept his composure and didn't allow them to see anything different.

"Just help her, Weasley."

Ron nodded and allowed Draco to walk in. He followed Ron up the stairs towards a room with two beds. One of the beds was already occupied by Granger, who was unconscious as well.

He laid Nava down on the other bed and the blond woman, who he knew from Hogwarts when they had the tri-wizard tournament; Fleur came running towards her bedside.

"Who ez zis?" She looked up at Ron then back at Draco. A healer emerged from the hallway and ran at Fleur's side.

Ron replied. "Nava Digory, Cedric's sister." Fleur's face turned white and looked at her wounds. Then she looked at Draco who also was covered in cuts. Draco was sure that he broke a few ribs but he lost all feeling of pain when he saw Nava on the floor before him.

The healer took Fleur's spot beside Nava and spoke. "I can heal her but she's in really bad shape." She felt Nava's pulse.

"Her pulse is extremely faint." A worried expression erupted on her face. She then looked back up at Ron who obviously didn't like the facial expression she was giving him. Draco stood up staring down at Nava's pale body. He couldn't help but feel worried. He dug his hands in his pockets and reminisced on the magical feeling he got when he touched her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Nava POV~<em>**

Everything seemed so white almost like she was above the clouds. She reached the top of a cloud and her feet landed. The clouds along her feet were so soft. When she looked down at herself, she realized she was wearing all white. Then she looked around. She could see a group of people. She walked towards them stopping as she reached them.

"Um… Excuse me but where am I?" They all turned around quickly. What she saw was unbelievable.

"Nava? My little sister?" Cedric smiled and picked her up in his arms. Nava smiled and hugged him back. She looked over his shoulder and saw who else was there. Her foster parents were there with smiles on their faces and so were her real parents. It then clicked in her head. _I'm dead._

She couldn't be dead though Draco wouldn't let her die. He wouldn't let her, right? Her brother finally put her down, he was a few inches taller than her and she looked up, "Cedric, am I dead?"

His smile became a mild one, "I'm afraid so, Nava." He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Pulling her towards their parents. They all greeted her one by one hugging her tightly. A tear escaped her eyes. Her foster mother looked at her wiping the tear away, "Dear, what's wrong? You got my letters didn't you?"

She forced a smile. "Yes, I did but I never finished, I died before I could make sure Harry won before he even finished." She paused. "I couldn't protect him, I wasn't strong enough." Her mother wiped another tear that had fallen from her face then looked towards Cedric.

"You know, Nava, I love you so much, we all do, and as much as we would love you to stay you can't." All of a sudden a loud voice was heard above her head.

"Nava wake up…" The voice became softer on the last word. "Please…"

She looked down at her hand as a warm feeling radiated on it. Slowly the tingly magical feeling enveloped her body. "I know that voice…" She whispered to herself.

"Nava… you have a mission to complete… someone who needs you… Go on and protect all that you believe in." With that her brother pushed her off the edge of the cloud. She fell and all she could hear was, "Just remember we love you and don't ever fear death; we will be awaiting the day you come back!" With that she felt a thud and everything turned dark.

Her eyes couldn't quite open but she could feel that she was covered. Someone had put a white sheet on her. She tried to yell, _I'm not dead! I'm alive!_ But all she could seem to get out of her mouth was a moan. Her muscles ached, especially her throat from all of the screaming that she had done. It sounded like someone was about to leave the room but stopped in their place. She tried to speak again so they wouldn't leave.

"Drac…" She couldn't say much. Her eyes could barely open at all. So words were her only way. She heard footsteps in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>~Draco POV~<strong>

Draco sat at the bedside on a chair holding the now ice cold hand. Earlier he had felt the warm sensation travel up his spine but now it faded and he wanted to scream out. The feeling made him feel safe. It made him feel something that he had never felt before. It was welcoming and he wanted it back but they took it from him. They took her from him. He looked at Potter and Weasley who were at the other side of her bed. They cried quietly, Draco couldn't handle looking at the white sheet that covered _her_ body. The one person that believed in him was gone. He felt angry, not only was this not fair but it didn't seem right. He couldn't quite figure out the feelings he had for her. The only thing that he knew was that he would fight his every last breath for her. She was the most selfless person he knew. A Gryffindor but she was different from the others. She was witty, brave but sly. She was almost Slytherin but she was more Gryffindor than anything. His body slowly ached but he couldn't get her out of his mind. What would he do now? She had a mission, which was why he was here with Potter, because he wanted to help her like she helped him. He wanted to be on the light side. She was gone and there was nothing he could do.

Draco closed his eyes tightly trying to think of what he would do. How he could overcome this loss. What made it worse was that he never got to comprehend what the feeling he had was. As soon as he thought that, he heard something else. "Drac…" It was extremely quiet, almost like a whisper but it was his name.

He stopped to think, is Nava voice haunting him? He knew it was going to be a problem. He would hear her voice all the time and now it'll be worse than before. He looked over at Weasley as he made his way towards Granger's bed. Weasley sat next to her bed with her hand in his. Draco was about to look down at the floor, when suddenly he heard another whisper.

"Drac…" He turned quickly facing Nava's bed. Draco had to get the voice out of his head so he pulled back the sheets. Her face was so pale like no life was left. He could see her eyes moving in the back of her eyelids.

Draco grabbed her hand frantically and immediately he felt the spark once again. It radiated through his body quickly. What ever it was it made him feel alive. Her finger twitched and he gripped her hand tighter.

"She's alive, Potter call Fleur!"

Potter got up and ran out the room soon coming back with Fleur and the healer by his side. The healer came and pressed her fingers on her neck and looked surprised.

"Her pulse came back." With that notion she began to treat Nava's wounds quickly. Draco hid his emotions from everyone in the room but inwardly he was glad she was alive.

* * *

><p>Hmm... What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? :O<p>

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 15: Secrecy

Here you go readers! Chapter 15.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nava's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room slowly. Only a small window on the right side of her bed allowed light to shine through. A figure was next to it, blocking some of the light. He was leaning against the windowsill looking outside. Nava gave a faint smile when she noticed the figure's blonde hair.<p>

Draco stood there so still. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. Every few seconds his hair would fall in front of his face and he would bring up one of his pale hands and push his fingers through, pushing his hair back.

She liked observing him. He would always be a mystery to her. She could never figure out what he was going to do next. She took in a long breath and looked down at herself. Slowly she brought her hands up to her sides to lift herself up. It took awhile considering it took awhile for her muscles to respond to her command. When her arms did respond, she pushed herself up so she sat upright against the headboard. On the other side of the room where Hermione once lay, was now a neatly made bed.

She looked back at Draco. He continued to stare out the window. What was he thinking about? She looked down at the table by the side of him. A book lay there, its pages open and at the tip of one of the pages was folded. He had been reading. How long had she been asleep for?

His body shifted a bit as he put his weight onto his opposite leg. He gradually looked over towards her. She raised her head to look at him as well. He had bags under his eyes and his face was impassive. That is until he spotted her staring at him. He pushed himself off of the windowsill and walked closer towards her. He dug his hands deeper into his pocket and looked down towards her.

"How are you feeling?" His voice seemed vacant.

"Better." Nava averted her gaze to the other table that had a half eaten plate of food. He wasn't eating down stairs with the others. She looked back at him. He had a scar along his neck. It was silvery white and barely noticeable. He got it most likely during a duel.

"That's good. You… hungry?"

"Yeah, actually." She replied softly. It wasn't what she expected him to say. There was something wrong, something different. Nava shuffled her feet under the covers of the bed and he walked towards the other side of the bed.

Gradually Nava moved her feet around and they dangled over the side of the bed. She looked down at the floor below as her feet touched the cold wood. She felt stable enough. She slowly leaned off of the bed and took her first step. She felt fine. She looked up at Draco who was eyeing her carefully. Then she took her next step. Apparently she couldn't take it because her knees buckled underneath her. Draco quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. The contact shot the wonderful feeling up her spine. It dispersed and she could feel her strength come back to her. She looked back to Draco. His eyes were on where his hand lay on her waist. Had he felt it too? His eyes met hers quickly. Nava wanted to ask him if he felt it as well.

"Ahem." Nava's eyes darted towards the door and Draco soon turned his head as well. The healer walked in briskly. "Mr. Malfoy I must check on her, so can you please exit the room?"

Draco seemed hesitant. He turned back to Nava. Slowly he allowed his arm to fall off of her waist. His eyes were glue to hers and hen as soon as the distance between them furthered the spark she felt slowly disappeared. She wanted him to stay. He looked over at the healer once again.

"I'll be downstairs then." Then he walked through the door only looking back once at Nava.

The healer walked towards the door and shut it tightly.

"Okay, dear can you lay back down on the bed?"

Nava walked back towards the bed as told and lay down. She didn't understand why she needed to check on her. She felt perfectly fine, well, and good.

The healer sat next to her and waved her wand over Nava's body. She took a few other tests then looked at her papers. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Now, that can't be right…" She whispered to herself.

Nava watched the healer repeat the test then look back at her papers. She flipped through her previous notes scanning through them thoroughly. Her expression mimicked the one she had before.

"What is it?" Nava looked at her and she froze at Nava's question. The healer put down her clipboard and looked at Nava.

"I did the test twice and it's giving me the same answer," She sighed then continued, "You're pregnant. But it's impossible the damage sustained would cause a miscarriage. You shouldn't be pregnant still." The medi-witch looked at her like she was some kind of odd creature and then looked back at her notes.

Nava's eyes widened. "No, that can't be right, there must be some kind of mistake. I haven't…" Nava's thoughts fluttered through her mind. Then she remembered the night she went looking for Draco. The hotel room. When he kissed her and the spark she felt. That same feeling they have when they lightly touch each other. Except that night the feeling was so heightened that they couldn't pull away. They couldn't stop. They could barely speak but now because of that night. She was pregnant.

She wasn't sure how anyone would react. Whatever they would choose to do it would most likely be rash. She wasn't sure how Draco would react. She was pregnant with his child but he was so young. She still needed to focus on her mission. If anyone found out they would lock her away and she couldn't risk that happening. This mission meant too much to her. It was her parent's last request. Her whole family was gone because they were protecting her. She needed to make sure no one found out.

Nava looked back at the healer. Her back was to her. Nava glanced at her wand. Quickly she grabbed it and held onto it tightly under the sheets.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Nava focused on the healers every move.

"No, I have not, at least not yet. Why is that?" She turned towards her. Nava quickly got out of the bed and put her regular clothes on.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Nava looked at her. She glared at her ignoring her questions while she grabbed her cloak and put it on. She could see the healer pulling out her wand but Nava was quicker.

"Stupefy!" The healer's stunned body fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Nava grabbed her bag from the table and placed it beside her. She looked down at the healer. This was the worst thing she had to do. Had to. Who was she becoming?

"Sorry…" Nava raised her wand and pointed it towards the healer's head. "Obliviate."

The silver strand of memory drew into her wand. Nava could hear footsteps running up the stairs. Her eyes darted towards the door. She raised her wand and set a locking charm on it. Quickly she picked up the healers stiff body and began dragging it across the wooden floor towards the closet.

The room's doorknob began to rattle and then there was a banging at the door. They were trying to get it.

"Nava! Are you in there?" It was Harry's voice.

"Open the door!" Now Ron's voice. "Hermione unlock it!"

"I'm trying. There is a locking charm on it from the inside. I can't break through it!" Their voices were in panic. Nava ignored their voices and continued to drag the body.

"Bloody hell! Move, Granger!" Draco… Nava pushed the body as much as she could into the closet.

"Reducto!" The door exploded off of its hinges. Small pieces of wood came scattering through the room. Nava immediately pointed her wand at the door, ignoring the fact that wood was flying at her.

Draco walked through the shattered archway. Nava's hands shook slightly. She couldn't do this. It was Draco. Yes, it was Draco. She cared for him. This would be the best for him.

"Expelliarmus!" Nava shouted it out loudly but her hand was still shaking and it missed him. Instead it hit the wall next to Hermione causing it to burst.

Draco's wand rose immediately. "Bloody hell, Nava! Put your wand down!"

"I can't do that, Draco." Her voice was stern and Nava made sure she held her composure.

"What's going on, Nava?" Ron's voice was full of concern.

"I need to go." Nava looked at her bag on the floor a few feet away from her. She looked back at Draco. His gaze looked at where Nava's once was.

"Why are you leaving?" She stifled her emotions and raised her wand sternly.

"You're not coming with me Draco."

His eyes widened slightly at the realization to her response. He didn't allow the shock to stay for too long and glared at her. "What? So you're done with me?"

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it does, Draco. You were right, we are better off alone."

His hand seemed to tighten around his wand.

Harry walked toward and spotted the healer in the closet. He looked at the body and then softly towards her and whispered, "Nava, what happened?"

"I did what had to be done Harry. It's to protect all of you." Her gaze stayed on Draco. "Look I still…"

"No, Nava, don't! You're a bloody liar." His voice was filled with anger and hatred. It made her wince. She cared for him, and now he hated her.

"I'm doing this to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting. I am a Malfoy! I am not weak. I am not a child!" He shouted fiercely.

"Everyone has a weakness Draco. Mine, is you. I have a mission and I have to stay focused. That's why you left. Now, this is why I must leave."

"Dammit! I do _not_! STUPEFY!"

This was her chance; she looked over at her bag then back at Draco. She ran out of the way of the spell and grabbed her bag that was on the floor.

"Expelliarmus!" He growled out again. Nava swiped her wand in the air and blocked the spell. It rebounded and hit the wall next to Harry. Harry ducked out of the way of the flying splinters of wood.

"It's better this way, Draco…" Nava clenched her teeth it hurt saying these words. She doesn't mean them. If they were in a different situation she would tell him. She would stay. He would stay.

"No. It won't! You are not leaving!" He cried out through his clenched teeth.

"I am leaving, Draco! I have to do this _alone_!" Nava was breathing hard trying to hold back tears. She needed to stay strong.

"Petrificus Totalis!" He shouted out once more and Nava blocked it again.

That's when she remembered. The healer's notes they needed to be destroyed. She turned her wand to them quickly.

"Confringo!" The table immediately bursted into flames including the notes.

Nava looked Draco's way once more and pointed her wand above them.

"I am so sorry… Reducto!" The ceiling above them bursted blocking their sight of her as a heavy wall of wood rained down. A spell shot through not giving her enough time to completely move out of the way. A deep gash appeared on her shoulder and immediately began to bleed. Nava ignored the pain and pulled her bag over her uninjured shoulder.

"Take care of him…" She whispered holding back her emotions. Then, with a twist and crack she was gone.

_~Draco POV~_

Nava pointed her wand above his head and it bursted causing wood to tumble down. Keeping her out of view. How could she? Just leave without him. He needed her to stay. He needed that feeling. Her touch. He was furious as his emotions flowed through him.

"Sectumsempra!" He shot the spell hoping it would cut through the wood.

"Malfoy, you could kill her!" Potter yelled out towards him through the debris.

He never thought of it that way. He heard a voice then a loud crack. The wood ceased to fall a second later after the crack was heard. It exposed and empty room. Nava was gone.

Granger rushed towards the healer and revived her. Draco's eyes were on the spot where Nava once stood and so were Potters. Where she once stood now had a small puddle of blood on the wood. He hurt her, but she hurt him. It was what she deserved for the damage she had done.

"Malfoy… you injured her!" Potter exclaimed.

No shit. He could tell that obvious sign but a snarky remark came out. "Good."

Potter glared at him. "You git! You could have killed her!"

Draco turned to him quickly. "If I had killed her, _Potter_. She wouldn't have been able to apparate!" Potter was about to reply by was interrupted.

"Harry! She erased her memory…" Granger's voice was concerned. That's when Fleur and Bill ran in.

"What the hell happened?" Bill ran over towards where Hermione sat and Fleur followed.

"Nava…" That's where Granger began to explain to Bill the situation.

Awhile after Potter looked back towards Granger.

"What did she erase?"

"Ever meeting Nava in the first place… all she remembers was arriving but nothing else."

"Why would she erase her memory?" Potter whispered towards the trio.

"You don't think she's one of the Death Eaters do you Harry?" Weasley exclaimed hesitantly.

Draco was annoyed from watching now. "No you dim wit's, she would never turn to that side! And she doesn't have a mark on her arm!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do so don't accuse her of turning on you!" Draco couldn't believe he was defending her after she left him here.

"Why do you care, Malfoy?"

"You're right I shouldn't! Thanks for reminding me. I am leaving." Draco could feel his blood boiling. He was so angry at her. He let himself care for her. Why did he allow himself? Oh, right. That feeling he got when he was around her.

"I believe Malfoy, Nava wouldn't do that, she wouldn't turn sides." Granger responded.

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned in surprise at what he heard.

"Yeah, I do too. It doesn't seem right. There must be some other reason." Potter replied and looked over towards the trio.

"I guess your right…" Weasley replied softly.

Draco huffed, he thought he'd never see the day that the trio would agree with him. He turned around and looked towards the desk y the windowsill. There laid the book that he was reading. Nava's notebook. He walked towards it and looked at the closed book now covered in dust. He grabbed it and opened it up at the page he left off at. 'How to become and Animagus' was the title of the page. Below it were the enchantments. He closed the book softly and brushed the sod off of the cover that came from the crumbling wood.

'Nava S. Digory's Notebook'

He cringed at her name. She was gone. He grabbed her book and shrunk it. Slowly he placed it in his pocket.

He turned towards the window and leaned against the windowsill once more. He could see his reflection. Grey eyes reflected off. He could see a flicker of his pain through his eyes. There were so many things he wished he hadn't seen. He saw the same thing in Nava's eyes every time he looked in them. Ever since he saw it he didn't feel alone anymore. He was in the dark for so long and she had been his light. Every time he turned to see her by his side he couldn't believe she hadn't left him. But now, she has. Just when he thought he was finding his way back, he lost his light. The flame burned out. He turned his head away from the reflection in the window. She was untraceable. She had been right. He does have a weakness. Her. He was a Malfoy and he needed to act like one. He wasn't going back to the dark side though.

He stood up and walked out of the archway and through the house. No one stopped him and if they tried to he wouldn't have stayed.

He walked out the front door and ran towards the beginning of the forest. A tree stood next to him. He looked back at the cottage. She was gone. He was alone. He tightened his grip around his wand. Emotions ran through him. Hurt. Heartbreak. Betrayal. He blinked and a small wet feeling rolled down his cheek. It came out of his eyes. He touched it with his hand and looked down at the salty substance. He was crying, because of her. He scowled and wiped the evidence off of his face. He turned away from the cottage and looked into the forest. Pure darkness. Not a singe light in sight. This was it. On his own once again. He focused on his destination in his mind and twisted on spot not once turning back.

* * *

><p>Okay so please be patient I will answer all the questions you have in the next chapter :]<p>

Review :]


	17. Chapter 16: Seclusion

I just want to give my sincerest apologies to my dear readers. I am so sorry I have taken so long to put up this chapter. It's been getting pretty hectic. With college coming around soon and working full time I barely have time. Oh, don't get scared. I will not stop writing or updating this story.

Please Review! I love hearing all your thoughts!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter ! I only own the OC! Nava Digory!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nava landed in the forest and looked around before becoming aware of her cut on her arm. It was bleeding and she cursed under her breath as she set her bag down and looked at it. A loud crack of apparition filled the area and Nava grabbed her wand and pointed it at the new arrival.<p>

"You should really be more careful." Luna smiled at her serenely as she walked over. "You left some of your flumsies behind. They told me where you went." Nava was confused. Flumsies? What were those and how did Luna know where to find her?

"Luna, you need to go." She darted her eyes around and Luna shook her head with that same calm smile.

"No. I need to help you." The blonde witch grabbed her arm and Nava jumped, not realizing she was that close. "Look at this, blood is rather pretty if you look at it." She pulled Nava over to a fallen tree on the forest floor.

"Sit, please Nava. We have much to discuss. Especially about your Flumsies." She started humming and Nava sat down, Luna sat beside her, looking over the cut.

She let her mind wander and she unconsciously pressed her hand to her stomach. Pregnant. The more she thought about it the more is seemed impossible. She had been tortured. There was no way the unborn infant would have survived. No possible way. An unborn infant was delicate, especially in the first three months, she should have miscarried. A tightening on her arm brought her back to the present.

"It's healed but I wrapped it with a blue cloth because it looks pretty." The spacey witch leaned back and Nave eyed her warily.

"You shouldn't worry about me, Nava. Worry about your belly. You need to start eating properly. Especially in your state." She started pulling things out of her own bag.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Luna." Nava felt her eyes slide to the right a bit and Luna laughed.

"You are so silly, Nava. I know you're pregnant. The Flumsies gave you away." She pulled out a sandwich and handed it over. "Eat it." Nava took it and gave the witch a blank stare. The _what's_ gave her away?

"What are flumsies?"

"Oh they swarm around people who are pregnant. They give you happy thoughts and tell you what to do when you are unsure about yourself. Eat." She turned away and Nava slowly started to eat the sandwich, realizing she was really hungry.

"How did the, you know, infant survive the-"

"Torture? Oh that's easy. Old blood magic. Your magic was protecting the heir to the Malfoy family fortune." Luna gave her a serene smile and Nava nearly choked on her sandwich.

"Did the flumsies tell you that too?" She felt the sandwich turn to ash almost in her mouth. She felt like she couldn't stomach the food right now.

"No. I could figure it out. It was easy. It wasn't Harry's because he loves Ginny, Neither was it Ron's because he loves Hermione, even if he doesn't know it. It was Malfoy. You're lucky because if it wasn't him you would have miscarried. Now, Finish the sandwich." Luna pulled out a blanket from the bag and Nava frowned. What exactly did she have in there?

"Could you tell me more about this old blood magic?" Nava slowly started to eat again, wishing she had something to drink. A if reading her mind Luna handed her a water bottle. "Thank you."

"This magic is old and it is within the veins over every old pureblood family. When you and Draco consummated your relationship. You awakened the bloodmagic in Malfoy's body as well as yours. Usually this doesn't mean anything but because you got pregnant the blood magic remained awake. Because the child is also Malfoy's the magic is imbued with the urge to protect the infant in its most vulnerable state." Luna wrapped the blanket around her. "It gets chilly in the forest. Now where was I? Oh yes. The magic won't protect you but the child is another story. It is completely vulnerable to outside influences and is easily hurt or destroyed. Now this blood magic protected the unborn infant from the Crucio because not only is the child Malfoy's but the perpetrator of the action was also a Malfoy. If you were married to Draco, Malfoy Sr. wouldn't have been able to hurt you because of the Malfoy blood magic. It is for the survival of the family basically. So that's the reason you still have a baby to look forward too. A Malfoy cannot harm a Malfoy to the point of death. Beating, yes but only to an extent. Cursing to an extent but the magic will force the perpetrator to stop before death becomes a possibility. You would have died before the children." Luna finished her little speech with that same little serene smile and Nava frowned. For a strange witch she certainly was insightful and well-read.

"What do I do now, Luna?"

Luna gave her a warm smile and picked her bag up off of the floor.  
>"What ever you want, Nava. Just keep yourself safe, remember I am always a small apparition away and that you have friends that care for you." She stood up and gave her a small wave before apparating on spot.<p>

Nava drank the last of her water after she had finished the sandwich and she stood up to look at her surroundings. It was getting dark quickly and she needed to set up camp for the night. She couldn't stop thinking about what Luna told her. Because of Draco being the father, the bloodmagic protected the child. Wait. She said _children_. Nava looked down realizing what that meant. There was more than one child in her belly. Great. Just what she needed, more mouths to feed. She shook her head and lowered her head towards her hands, covering her face. This was just great. She was alone in a forest pregnant.

A thought crossed her mind, _Be Strong Nava_. Yes she needed to be strong, especially now since she had to protect herself more than ever.

She stood up and walked around the perimeter of where she would camp for the night and conjured some disillusionment charms around the area. Once she was finished, she stopped and looked towards the dark forest. Not a single light lit up the area. All she had were the stars above and the moon. She could conjure a fire but she was tired and figured a warming spell would do the job. She grabbed her bag and reached in pulling out her sleeping bag and laying it on the floor.

She inhaled softly. "This shouldn't be hard. I've been on my own before. It'll be okay."

She touched her belly once before delicately sitting on her sleeping bag. She placed her bag next to her and placed a warming charm on her sleeping bag before slipping into it.

She folded her arms behind her head and looked up. The clearing made it easy for her to stare at stars. They were beautiful. Shining up there with every ounce of energy they had. She remembered the last time she looked up there. She was in the forest with Draco right after they had come back from his hotel room. That same night, she had looked up there and thought about how their light gave hope. Or at least she saw it that way. Everything that she had been through was dark. She could barely remember the last time she genuinely smiled without thinking of the war. Happiness. That's what she was fighting for. So that everyone can go back to living peacefully and be happy. She could feel fatigue creeping onto her slowly as her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

><p><em>~Draco POV~<em>

A loud crack echoed through the dark alleyway. Draco emerged from the darkness, wand in hand and hair disarray. The alley was dark and vacant and the cobblestones were dark from the light drizzle coming down. His grey eyes darted from left to right before lowering his wand and placing it in his pocket.

His grey eyes turned dark and he kicked the trashcan next to him leaving a dent on its side. He clenched his teeth and mumbled under his breath.

"Why! Dammit. Why did it have to be this way!" Draco walked towards the wall and banged his fist against it trying to release his anger. He couldn't believe he had just left. No it wasn't his fault, she had left him. He was angry at her selfishness, angry and hurt.

He turned around against the wall and thought of what she had said. It was a mistake. _You were right; we are better off alone. It's to protect all of you._ He leaned his head back against the wall forcefully, a sharp pain made his head throb but he disregarded it. He didn't think this was a bloody mistake. He felt like all the hope was ripped out from him. She didn't trust his judgment. She didn't believe that he could fend for himself. She thought he was _weak_. How could he let himself believe that she would care about him? How could he let himself care? He was wrong about her this time. She didn't bloody care at all.

She _used_ him.

He shook off the emotion he was feeling and automatically placed his hood over his head hiding his blonde hair from view. He walked forward; his footsteps were light and quiet against the cobblestone ground. He looked around and walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, briskly walking towards a dark building.

He couldn't stay in the wizarding world. Not right now, he was originally going to try and get a hold of Severus but it was too risky. And in all honesty he truly wanted nothing to do with the war any longer.

He walked past the dark building and around the corner. It wasn't the same area Severus had sent him too but while living there, he had set up a bank account in the muggle world. He had slowly built up enough money for him to live off of. Not only because of Severus but because he transferred a decent amount of muggle money from Gringotts.

He walked down the sidewalk and in the distance he could see the Fairmont Hotel. It was a decent hotel; sure he probably wouldn't ever be expected to be in a normal hotel considering his wealth but he needed to try and live normally. Well, as much as he could for now. He entered the front door removing his hood and walked straight up to the check in desk and bought a room. He grabbed his keys and walked up the stairs briskly.

He unlocked the door and walked into the room quickly. He took out his wand and pointed it towards the front door of his room and locked it swiftly. He did the same with all the windows.

He took a deep breath and removed his damp cloak and placed it atop of the chair next to the window. This was where he was going to be staying now, in the muggle world. He ran his hand through his hair and walked over to his bed and sat on the corner. He looked down at the carpeted floor. He was alone now. On his own, like nothing had ever happened. Like he had never met her in the first place.

His emotions ran wild, everything crossed his mind more than once. The what if's, the I cant's, and most of all the I don'ts.

_What if something went wrong and he was oblivious. I can't do anything about their mistakes. I can't go back after what she had said. I don't want to go back. I don't want to feel like this anymore._

He took a deep breath. He couldn't do this to himself. He was wrecking his emotional standards. He was supposed to be strong, care free. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He scowled.

_What had she done to him?_

_No. This was it._

He pushed as hard as he could, trying to shut out his emotion quickly before they ran wild through his subconscious once more. Soon enough his facial expression went blank and he looked over at the mini bar. He needed to get all of this off of his mind. He didn't want to feel anything anymore.

He walked towards it and grabbed two bottles of whiskey. He grabbed the glass atop the counter and placed a few ice cubes in it and then poured the amber liquid into it. He looked down at the half full glass and sighed before he brought it to his lips and swallowed the whole thing.

Before he knew it he was drinking out of the bottle it self as he looked out of the window and at the moon. It was so bright and vivid in the sky, almost like how Nava once was his light through his dark. _Once._ But not anymore and no longer was he going to go around and think that someone would actually stay and care about him. He scowled. He shouldn't care about her anymore. She didn't care about him, so why should he? His old ways worked better for him anyhow. With his emotions being kept to himself and his carefree attitude astray. He looked up once more at the moon. It didn't light up enough. He grabbed his wand off of the nightstand and flicked the blinds shut. He was done hoping. He was just going to forget about this whole mess he put himself into. He looked down at the bottle in his hand and stared at it. His vision was getting blurry. This was the only way he could think of, the only solution of forgetting.

He chugged the last bit of the whiskey and allowed it to burn down his throat. Muggle whiskey was stronger and he could finally admit that it was better than firewhiskey when trying to forget everything. He could feel the numbness of his subconscious taking over. It felt great, not caring again. Soon enough, he lay on his bed with an empty bottle in his hand fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Light peaked through the blinds and hit Draco's pale face. He stood still for a few seconds before squinting his eyes tightly. He groaned and turned over on his bed. The bottles of whiskey were lying on the floor of the bed completely empty. Draco groaned once more and looked up towards the ceiling. He placed his hands over his eyes and reached for his wand on the side table. Quickly, with a flick the blinds shut close.<p>

He uncovered his eyes and looked at the clock. June 5.

"Happy Fucking Birthday to me!" He spoke with a whisper and then another groan before turning over in his bed once more.

This wasn't how he had planned to spend his birthday. Hung-over in a muggle hotel.

_Alone._

There was nothing he could do about it. Nowhere he could go. He didn't want to go back to his life. He didn't want to go back to the wizarding world just yet. He just couldn't. He couldn't face anyone right now and he didn't want to.

* * *

><p><em>~Malfoy Manor~<em>

A meeting was being held and loud voices echoed through the corridors. One in particular was the most distinguishable.

"What do you mean the boy escaped?" Voldemort's raspy voice echoed through the manor loudly. Everyone around him slightly winced at his rage.

"Sir, Lucius' boy helped them escape along with the other girl." Bellatrix bowed and looked up at him with distressed eyes.

Voldemort scowled and darted his attention straight towards him.

"Lucius, what do you have to say for yourself?" His red eyes pierced through the blonde man's calm physique and made him cringe.

"My Lord, my son is nothing but a blood traitor. He is… no longer a son of mine." Lucius hesitated at first but bellowed it out strong. Narcissa glanced at her husband's words but stood up strong without hesitation.

"Greyback!" Voldemort yelled out.

"Yes, my lord?" His fierce deep blue eyes stared at him with pride. The werewolf had no hesitation, only pride of following the snake-like man in front of him.

"Find the boy and bring him to me!"

"Yes, my lord." Greyback bowed and stood up sneering at Lucius and Narcissa.

Narcissa cringed slightly but her husband showed no emotion.

"I cannot allow traitors in my circle." He turned to Lucius and Narcissa. "You two are lucky that I require your services. Go now Greyback!"

Snape stared at Greyback as he walked out of the door with fierce long strides. He grinned at everyone around him like he had won a prize. He after all loved a chase.

"Very well, now do we have anyone else who defies me?" The Dark lord looked around his room of followers and none dared to speak. They only stood strong and expressionless.

Snape glanced once at Narcissa and Lucius and then back at the man in the leading chair.

Voldemort looked around the room of his followers and nodded.

"Meeting is dismissed."

Everyone bowed and the first out of the room was Snape. His cape swished from side to side as he strode on by everyone quickly.

* * *

><p>Review por favor! ^_^<p> 


	18. Ch 17: A Picture is worth 1000 Words

I am extremely sorry for taking so long with putting up this chapter! I have been extremely busy and I am trying to put together the other chapters. Well I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing this one! I hope to hear from you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>2 Weeks Later<span>

Nava ran towards one of the trees and doubled over. She had been sick for the past two mornings. She hunched over and wiped her mouth clean. She hated the feeling of trying to digest something and just throwing it up in the morning. Her hazel eyes rose up from the side of the tree and glanced around at her surroundings. She was still alone in this bloody forest. She had no one to talk to and no one to care for her. She looked down at her belly. Her pregnancy still wasn't noticeable but she could feel them growing. It felt amazing and she could only smile when she thought about them. They were the last of Draco she would probably ever know because no matter how hard she would try, she had a feeling she wouldn't find him.

She placed her hand on her belly softly. "I know, I'm scared too, but I promise you I wont let you down." She looked around her camp once more before walking towards the fallen log and sitting down.

She had managed to fend for herself by turning into her wolf form to find food. But she was getting sick of eating meat all of the time. Most of the time the meat she cooked would burn to a crisp making it incredibly hard to eat. That was all she could take, one month away from people had finally gotten to her. She needed to be on the move now. She got up from the tree trunk and packed everything back into her bag.

Her hazel eyes darted around the surrounding area, she was definitely alone. The sides of her mouth slowly fell and her hazel eyes fell towards the ground below her. She couldn't take this anymore. She wanted to see someone, just to know that she wasn't alone. She needed to continue on her mission. _Her mission._ Oh how she wished she could continue through with it. She needed to catch up with the trio. It would have taken her mind off of the morning sickness and loneliness. She needed to protect them it was what she needed but she couldn't go. She had tried using the tracker the day after she had arrived in the forest. She remembered it like it was yesterday because it made her upset to think she couldn't do anything about it.

_She had woken up around midday. She was extremely sleep deprived and she couldn't get herself to wake up so early. She had tried to push herself out of bed but she couldn't. _

_She got up that afternoon and immediately packed everything into her bag as quickly as possible. She needed to find the trio as soon as she could. She needed to catch up with them and protect them. She needed to see them through all the way to the very end._

_She grabbed her wand from her pocket and looked around hesitantly just to make sure she wasn't being watched. Then when she finished observing her surroundings__,__ she grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. _

_Now all she needed to do was think of Ron, flick her wand and poof. She would be able to continue her mission. She would finally be able to focus and be able to protect them fully. She needed to remember the reason she was out in a forest. The reason she had left Draco and left everyone behind in the first place. She needed to realize this wasn't all for nothing. This was because she made a promise to her family. She needed to see this mission through all the way to the end. Even if they didn't know she was there, she would be able to at least protect them. She couldn't face them, not after the way she had left. The things she had done. She would have to stay hidden in the shadows but she already knew what she needed to do and she couldn't stray from it._

_She exhaled deeply and tightly closed her eyes. She thought of the red haired freckled faced boy and flicked her wand. She was waiting for the suction feeling of apparition to engulf her but she felt nothing. Maybe she needed to give it time. After all she was carrying two other people inside of her. _

_After a few minutes she opened one of her eyes hesitantly. _Nothing_. She was still in the same place, in the middle of the damn forest. _

_This couldn't be right. She had placed the tracker onto Ron. She knew she had. Maybe she hadn't thought about it correctly__,__ her mind wasn't in the right place right now. She took a deep breath and pulled her thoughts together. Remembering the exact person that she needed to find._

_Flick._

_Nothing. She looked resentfully down at her wand._

_Flick. Flick. Flick._

_Nothing. She was doing it correctly. After all she never really made any mistakes when it came down to magic. The tracker on Ron must be gone; there was no other way it would not bring her to them. Her eyes widened. She wouldn't know where they were anymore. Her breathing came slightly quicker. She was alone. It was getting dark out and so was the cold weather._

_Crack._

_Her eyes shot up and she held her breath. She looked around her reluctantly. A small doe came out behind one of the trees. Under its foot was a broken twig it had stepped on. It was nothing. Just the dark forest was around her. Nothing was out there, just the nature. She was the only person there. She grunted and threw down her bag in frustration. _

She shook her head and brought herself back to reality. She opened her eyes and looked down at her feet.

_Why did this have to happen to her? She was already pregnant. Was that not enough punishment that she needed to be alone as well?_

She stomped her feet on the ground below her. She hated this damn forest. She hated it to bits already. She needed to get out of there. Everything was getting to her, including simple noises that the forest contained. She grabbed her bag forcefully off of the ground. Her eyes glanced up once just to realize that she needed to figure out where she would go.

She had no idea where the trio was now and no idea where they could be.

She couldn't allow herself to possibly go to see Luna although she offered, not now.

She wanted to see anyone else. Someone that didn't know anything about what was going on with her. She wanted to be somewhere familiar. Somewhere that would feel like home just for a bit. She pulled herself together and walked forward, her wand tightly held in her hand. She looked around once before she twisted in apparition.

* * *

><p><em>~Draco PoV~<em>

Draco looked around the room once more holding a half full glass of whiskey. He had officially spent two weeks in a room. The only time he had ever gone out was for food from the café in the hotel. It was already around dinnertime and he was bored.

His grey eyes darted from the bottle of whiskey that lay on the counter. An empty one laid in the bin next to it. It was the only way he knew how to cope. The only way he could look at where he was at and not care. He no longer cared and the alcohol helped.

He looked out at the dark streets outside of his window. The moon shined through, lighting the area with just enough light to make it look calm and quiet. With an expressionless face he stood up off of the bed, placed the half full glass of whiskey down and put his cloak on. He needed to get out and get some air. He had spent enough time drinking his sorrows away. He had enough of hiding behind the amber liquid. He grabbed his wand and tucked it in his pocket. He looked at the rest of the whiskey in the glass. '_No need to waste it.'_ He grabbed it and swallowed the rest of its contents quickly. The burning sensation traveled down his throat and it calmed his nerves.

He was surprisingly getting accustomed to the sensation and it took more than two glasses full for him to get drunk. He let the sensation travel through his body and he could feel his body loosen. He straightened his cloak and walked out of the door without looking back into the room.

It was dark out and the lights coming off of the street lamps only gave off so much light. The alleyways were still pitch dark and quiet. In fact the street was rather quiet for that night. He continued walking forward along the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. The walks gave him time to think but in truth he didn't want to remember. He forgot about how walking alone affected his mentality. A thought of his mother flashed through his mind. Then Nava popped in his mind causing him to loose reality for a while.

_She looked at him and shook her head from side to side. Her hazel eyes glimmered with the moon's light. Her black cloak only hung around her neck and covered her body from the cool wind. Her brown hair swayed as a gust of wind blew through it. Draco just stood still his mind blank. He only observed her. _

'_Draco… you were right. We will never work. You should have never come back for me…'_

_She simply placed her dark hood over her head and her features faded. She stood still, facing him for a while, then turned and walked away. _

He shuddered as he realized that the vision made him fall against the wall next to the sidewalk. Maybe he could just go to a bar tonight. He hadn't been to one before but he figured they provided the same strong alcoholic beverages.

He walked down the street awhile hoping he would run into one. There were only a few more alleys' to pass by. Before he passed one he heard a crack of apparition. His eyes bulged and he looked around him hesitantly. Who would come to this section of muggle London? He could hear footsteps walking his way and he quickly hid behind a dark crevice that the streetlight did not hit.

Draco peaked his head out slightly and noticed a man coming out with a dark cloak on. His sleeves were rolled up and what Draco saw made him stiffen. The dark mark lay on his left arm. His was more visible and darker than the one that was marked on his own arm. It must be a loyal servant of the dark lord…

He quickly covered his head with the cloak's hood and hid into the crevice as much as he could. His heartbeat was quick and hard but he hoped he would be found.

He heard the footsteps slowly disappear down the street and he quickly ran out of the crevice and down the opposite way. He turned the corner and ran down the sidewalk to a clear alleyway that led to the hotel. He stopped his running and walked towards the hotel hesitantly. His head turning from left to right and his hand deep in his pocket and gripping his wand tightly. He walked into the hotel swiftly and to his room.

He twisted the doorknob and opened the door quickly shutting it behind him. He leaned his back against the door and his eyes widened. His room was torn apart. His breath picked up his heart rate followed. Someone knew he was here. Someone was trying to find him. He walked forward and noticed claw marks in the bed. Shit. It was Greyback. He would be able to sniff him out. He probably had his scent. He got lucky that he smelled more of alcohol than his own cologne. His eyes darted around the room. He needed to get out of here. He needed to leave. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey off of the counter, shrunk it, placed it in his pocket, and apparated without hesitation.

* * *

><p><em>~Nava PoV~<em>

She landed in the middle of a grassy field. She looked ahead of her and spotted her destination. The Weasley home. Quickly she ran towards it and approached the door with caution. She was unsure of what she would find behind the door. She wanted so desperately to find the Weasley's doing their normal routine. Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner and the Weasley kids running up and down the stairs laughing loudly. But with all honesty she wasn't sure if she would find them like that. She turned the knob and walked in. The cold darkness of the empty home embraced her. It was dark and quiet and the floorboards creaked with every step she took.

"Lumos." Her wand lit up the emptiness around her with light.

It seemed like no one had been here for who knows how long. They weren't here obviously. She raised her wand and observed her surroundings. Everything seemed clear; danger didn't seem to be lurking around her. So she took the first step on the stairs. The floorboard creaked underneath her she immediately looked down at her feet. It was like the stairs haven't been used in awhile. She focused her attention on the staircase ahead of her. She gripped her wand tighter and began walking up the stairs. She reached her old room that she had shared with Hermione and Ginny. Nothing was left in there except for their beds, which still lay in their original positions.

She walked further up the stairs but stopped at the twin's room. She opened the door and smiled. Their rooms always looked so full of cheer even without them in it. She walked over to George's bed and sat on it. She remembered that conversation she had with him and the dance. He was probably the only one that genuinely made her laugh but also listened to her.

She looked at his dresser. On top of it laid only one picture, which made Nava smile. She picked up the picture frame; inside the frame was a picture of George and her dancing at the wedding. They stopped and smiled at the photographer before resuming their dance. She smiled, she was so happy that day. George was the first actual friend that she was able to talk to about her feelings. He never questioned them and he understood her situations. In truth, that's why she came to the Weasley home in hope of finding him and being able to confide in him.

She loved this picture and wanted to remember the day vividly. She opened the frame so she could take it out to place it in her photo album. She opened the back and read the golden letters on the back of the picture.

'Nava & George'

She took the picture out and observed it once more. The memory went through her mind.

"I wish I could see you again George…" Her soft voice echoed in the room and the picture made her twist on site.

* * *

><p>She landed on the floor loudly. The surprise made her lose balance and land on her butt. She rubbed it softly and looked around the room. The picture was still in her hand and she looked at it oddly.<p>

"A portkey?" She whispered to herself softly.

She grabbed her wand out of her cloak and placed the picture in her pocket. She got up and looked around again, there was nothing here. She tightened her grip around her wand and pointed it ahead of her and she walked through the hallway.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She raised her voice to see if anyone would acknowledge her.

She wasn't sure if this was a trap or just a coincidence. She began to walk up the stairs slowly. She was just hoping she would find someone, but she couldn't keep her guard down for one second.

She soon spotted a light at the end of the hall and began to walk faster towards it.

"Hell…" She was stopped abruptly mid word by a wand at her neck. Her body stiffened. Was it a trap?

"Drop your wand now!" The voice was deep but unrecognizable. As much as she didn't want to comply she did what was told of her. She let go of her grip on her wand and heard it clatter onto the wood floor.

"Ok, now walk forward." She again did what was asked of her. Slowly she stepped forward his wand still against her neck.

His wand removed from her neck and he dug it into her back. She could hear him bend over to pick up her wand. This was her chance, her only chance to get free.

She quickly crouched towards the ground and turned sliding her feet under his legs causing him to fall face forward. He lost both his wand and hers from his grasp. Nava quickly grabbed both of them and stood up. She raised her wand towards him and glared.

Another voice sternly spoke from behind her. "Drop the wand _now_!"

She couldn't believe it. She turned around quickly trying to prevent herself by being disarmed. The guys face changed once she walked towards the light. Widened blue eyes stared back at her.

"Nava?" Fred was standing at the doorway with his wand pointed towards her.

He slowly placed his wand at his side and looked around her. "Dean get up, it's just Nava she's not a threat."

Dean stood up and Nava turned around feeling slightly guilty, she offered him a hand. He took it gratefully. "Sorry. I thought this was a trap." She spoke softly and he only nodded.

"Wait, Nava how exactly did you get here?" Fred walked towards her and looked at her with widened eyes.

Nava grabbed the picture out from her pocket and looked at it once more before lifting it up. "This, I think it's a portkey. I have no idea who had done that but to be honest I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for them."

Fred grabbed the picture and examined it closely. A small smile forced its way onto his face. He turned around and spoke once more, "We have a guest everyone!"

Nava smiled and walked forward towards the open door and soon a familiar face appeared at the doorway. George.

"Hey Georgie do you know what this is here?" Fred grinned at his brother laughing softly and pushed the picture into his chest before following Dean into the room. George only grinned back as he saw Nava in front of him.

Nava felt a smile creep onto her face as she saw George in front of her. She walked slowly towards him as her heart raced. She missed having someone who cared about her. There was a smile wide across his face as she stood in front of him.

"Hey there, so you found your way home?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. She almost didn't realize how lonely she felt until his hand touched her. The warm feeling shot through her body. She wasn't alone anymore. She didn't have to deal with this loneliness anymore. She had someone to talk to, someone who would listen, and someone who would care. She realized tears started rolling down her face as George's expression turned to worry. She immediately wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face into his chest. Constant sobs made her body tremble and his arms wrapped around her tightly. He rubbed her back softly and leaned his head against hers.

"Its okay, calm down." He whispered it softly to her. It made her tremble more. She knew he probably thought the worst from her actions right now but she couldn't stop. She felt like she had failed. She had lost track of the trio, she was pregnant, left Draco, and lived on her own for almost a month. It was hard to go back to seeing someone who cared for her.

After awhile her sobs quieted and she looked up at him. His blue eyes staring at her hazel ones with concern. He spoke softly. "What happened Nava?"

She just shook her head in response and he wiped away the stray tears on her cheek. She looked away from his eyes but he brought his gaze back to hers by raising her chin.

"Nava, did something bad happen?"

She nodded and looked up at him. Before she could tell him Mrs. Weasley's face popped out from the doorway.

"Nava dear, Oh my you are alright!" She ran towards her and hugged her tightly. She let go and looked her in the eyes and then looked over at George.

"Did something happen? Are Harry, Ron and Hermione okay? What happened?" Her questions came one after another and her eyes watered.

"I don't know Mrs. Weasley. The last time I saw them was a month ago. After that I lost track of them. I don't know where they are at." She looked back to George and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"George why don't you take the poor dear to your room. She must be extremely tired." Mrs. Weasley walked away from the door and back into the room.

George took her hand slowly and guided her through the door. They slowly walked towards his room in silence. She knew he probably was worried. She looked around her. The room was filled with people. Most of them she didn't really recognize but they all stared at her as George was guiding her towards his room. They were all injured in one-way or another. Hope and defeat echoed through their eyes. She looked away. She officially felt like a failure.

Once she walked through the doorway of his room her knees buckled underneath her. Her strength was failing her. She forgot that she hadn't eaten that day and she had gotten sick in the morning. She knew if she didn't find help from the Weasley's she would have died from the lack of nutrition and pure exhaustion. When she was in the forest she didn't really concentrate on her sleep. When she would finally drift off to sleep she wouldn't be able to stay asleep for long. She continued to wake up every few minutes with a nightmare.

The pregnancy was taking away most of her energy. The amount of food she used to eat no longer supplied enough food for them. George held onto her waist tightly and Fred followed them into the room.

George sat her down on his bed, which was right next to Fred's. She observed their room. It was filed with some of their products along with a corner of the room occupied by a desk filled with cauldrons. They have obviously been trying to keep themselves busy by creating more products for their store.

"Hell Nava, you look horrible…" He kneeled down next to her, "What happened?"

A tear rolled down her face but she wiped it away before it furthered. She didn't want to answer the question quite yet. So she diverted her gaze down towards his hand where he held the picture of her and George. She had so many questions.

She looked back up at his expectant face. His eyes were calm but worried. She grabbed the photo from his hand and looked down at it. "Why did you put a portkey on it exactly?"

He glanced at the photo and smiled. "I only figured after you left so quickly from our home that you might need to come back someday…" He paused then looked back up at her. "This picture seemed like it would catch your attention and well here you are, so I guess it did its job well, eh?" He calmly smiled and continued speaking.

"Okay now that I have explained myself, it's your turn Nava." He got up and sat down next to her.

She sighed and looked over towards Fred who realized he was intruding and walked out of the room. She looked into George's eyes and let out a small breath before replying. "I will only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone!" She looked at him sternly and he tilted his head.

"Have I ever told anyone about what we talk about Nava?"

She narrowed her eyes. "This is serious George, It's either yes or no!"

He sighed, "Well fine then, no need to get your panties in a twist!" He smiled at his own sense of humor and quickly spoke again. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Nava nodded and picked up her wand shooting a silencing charm on the door which then spread through the walls. She then locked the door with a flick of her wand.

He looked at her. "I hope you're not planning on killing me or something with all the precautions you are taking! Geesh." She smiled once more before she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

After she placed it on her stomach she looked up to see George's reaction. He was looking at his hand oddly like he didn't understand. She wasn't sure how exactly to put it into words. Just simply blurting out, 'Hey George I'm pregnant!' was only going to make the situation worse. His hand slowly slid off of her belly and onto the bed. She hoped he understood her motion.

He shook his head and then looked her in the eyes. "Nava, please tell me that you put my hand on your stomach because you are hungry."

She could tell he was trying to search for reassurance in her face. She gripped his hand and looked off to the side. Trying to avoid his gaze, she shook her head in response to his questions. 'No George, I'm pregnant…"


	19. Chapter 18: Concealment

Dear Readers, I am so sorry for not posting this chapter awhile ago! I have been pulling my hair out cause of college and work ! . I have had barely any time to even see friends! *Argh!* College has been taking up all of my time and I haven't had a proper chance to fix up some of my chapters. Thankfully! I have a handle on school now so I should be able to get some new material up as soon as possible! *Sigh of relief* :] Well here is Chapter 18! Yes it is incredibly short compared to the previous chapters but don't fret there will be more! ^_^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only my OC!

Chapter 18

* * *

><p><span>-Nava PoV-<span>

He got up front the bed quickly. It certainly grabbed her attention when he began pacing. His hands clasped behind his head. "You are pregnant? Nava's pregnant. Pregnant." He stopped his pacing and looked out the window. "Wait… who's the father?"

She began fiddling with her hair. She was nervous. She knew that the weasley's weren't really fond of the Malfoy's. He glanced at her and raised his voice slightly. "Who's the father, Nava?"

She met his gaze and couldn't find it in herself to lie to him. She certainly couldn't stall any longer.

"…Draco… Draco Malfoy." She closed her eyes expecting more yelling. She had told him how she felt around Draco and how she was never sure of how he felt about her. She still hadn't heard any response so she opened her eyes slightly.

George had his eyes closed and his hand on his forehead. He finally spoke but only in a whisper. "Draco Malfoy, eh?"

She stood up from her bed. She was hoping he wouldn't be mad at her. Their friendship meant so much to her. She reached his side and wrapped her arms around his waist and at her initial movement he did the same.

She closed her eyes as she had her ear pressed against his chest. His heartbeat threw her off thought. _Thump_,_thump_. Then the simple breaths over took her, the sounds were so calming.

Nava heard him take in a long breath and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling, Nava… I really am… can you forgive me?" He pushed her back to look at the expression on her face.

She gave him a soft smile in return. "I could never be mad at you, George." Her smile soon faded as her seriousness about the situation grew. "But there's a reason I can't let you tell anyone, George." He furrowed his brows and she continued.

"I need to fight this battle. I was left with this mission by my parents and I can't let their lives be for nothing."

George shook his head slightly. "I don't know, Nava… I mean you're pregnant." He looked at her with uneasiness.

She needed him to comply. It was her life, her decision and she wanted someone who would support her. She needed to do this. It was the only way she could live with herself without regretting everything that she has chosen to do. "George. Please?" She spoke softly and glances up at him. She needed this.

"Nava, you are pregnant. You could endanger the baby!" He looked at her sternly.

"George, I need this! This is something that was left for me to do! I need to do this!" She yelled out and met his eyes with conviction.

He sighed and shook his head from side to side avoiding eye contact with her. "I can't believe I am saying this." He looked down at her and gripped onto her shoulders. "Only on one condition, Ms. Nava Digory! You must fight side by side with _me_ so I can keep an eye out for you."

She smiled softly, nodded and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, George!" She closed her eyes and clenched onto his shirt. Emotions welled through her like never before. She hated the emotional part of the pregnancy. She never liked to show her emotions. She felt better when she kept them to herself. She was brought up to be strong. She couldn't hold it in any longer as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. She wiped them away once George pulled her away from him.

"Where is the ferret face anyhow? Or did he flee when you told him?" He searched her eyes for some kind of explanation. She diverted her gaze away from him and stared out the window.

She remembered vividly what she had told them and her words echoed through her mind every night. She knew she had hurt him. She would never be able to forgive herself about what she did to him. She stifled a sob and George wrapped his arms around her knowingly.

"Oh no, what did you do, Nava?" Her sobs pierced through her firm exterior. Her body began to shake as he spoke once more. "Shh it's okay, I'm here don't worry, you're not alone." The words of comfort soothed her slightly but they didn't make her emotional pain go away. She had to pull herself together. What was done cannot be taken back. She would have to live with it for the rest of her life whether she liked it or not. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight. Slowly she thought to herself. '_Nava,__you __are __stronger __than __this. __What__'__s __done __is __done. __You __have __to __hold __your self __together __not __only __for __yourself __but __also __for __everyone __around __you. __You __need __full __concentration. __This __was __for __the __best._'

For the best? Was it really for the best? She threw back the doubt from her mind and stood up straight fighting off every tear and emotion that she could. She needed to explain herself to George but with strength. She can do this. It's not hard.

George slowly guided her towards the bed and sat her down. He slowly sat down next to her. His hand was around her shoulders and she sat there staring at the ground in front of her.

She slowly glanced over at George who was expectant of her explanation. She sighed and turned her body to face him. She then told George everything that had happened. What she had done to the healer, the fight between Draco and herself and everything she felt. She told him how it was all her fault that Draco was gone. She after all, allowed this to happen to her, she forgot to use the contraceptive charm. She didn't want to ruin his life, with being a father so young in his life. She didn't allow let a tear fall down because of what she had promised herself. She had never allowed herself to cry this much and she wasn't going to allow herself to cry anymore.

She placed her attention back up to George. "Oh Nava, that probably wasn't the best thing to do." He brushed a hair away from her face and continued, "He deserved to know he was going to be a father."

She nodded, "I know I should have told him. I just felt… I felt like I would ruin his life. I was mostly scared that he wouldn't allow me to do this and I really need to do this." She slowly submerged herself back into his arms. They were so comforting, his arms surrounding her ever so gently. She didn't notice but within the minute she was fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Hour's later Nava's eyes flickered open. Her vision was slightly foggy so she rubbed her eyes. She was lying on the bed underneath the covers. She didn't remember falling asleep nor did she remember getting underneath the covers. Her stomach growled and she looked down at her belly. Even if she didn't have Draco she still loved the feeling of being needed. She softly smiled and rubbed her belly. "I'm going to fight for you. For your father and for our future. For everyone's future." She sighed and got up from the bed slowly. She glanced out of the window began walking towards the door.<p>

She walked down the steps and heard a muffled noise so she continued until she reached a place where she could over hear them. She could tell them apart by their voices.

"George, you must tell us the truth! What is going on with the poor girl?" Mrs. Weasley spoke with such concern. Then there was a long silence.

"Mum, I already told you she's just scared, she was all alone in a bloody forest for weeks! How would you feel?" George's voice sounded irritated. Nava decided right now would be the right time to intervene since she didn't want Mrs. Weasley to look into her arrival anymore than she already has.

She walked through the doorway of the kitchen without making a single noise. She looked up from looking towards the floor. Mrs. Weasley's mouth was slightly agape and it looked like she was going to talk to George once more but of course Nava interrupted.

"Good mornin' Mrs. Weasley!" She smiled towards her.

"Good morning my dear, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley walked forward placing her hand on her cheek, "We are worried about you. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Nava smiled softly and nodded, "Yes Mrs. Weasley, Everything is fine." She glanced over at George who stood his ground next to his brother. She then looked back at Mrs. Weasley, "Do you happen to have any food? I'm quite starving."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "Of course dear I'll make you a big breakfast right now." She soon submerged herself in the kitchen with pots and pans, clanging and cooking. She looked over at Fred and George, who walked towards her.

"So how did you sleep?" They both spoke in unison and then smiled at each other.

"Good! I haven't slept like that in months." She diverted her attention towards Fred who was nudging George.

Nava narrowed her eyes and glared at them. "Am I missing something here?" She looked from Fred then to George. Fred had a wide smiled plastered onto his face and George just pushed Fred back and rolled his eyes.

"No, Nava, you aren't missing anything." George glared at his brother with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on Georgie, no need to fret. I'm sure you both had plenty of fun in the room. _Alone_." Fred smirked and laughed as his brother's face went from smiling to annoyance.

"Fred! I said nothing happened!" He pushed his brother away and then glance at Nava. She always found their bickering quite amusing.

"Fred, you are perverted." She rolled her eyes and she sat in the closest chair on the kitchen table.

Fred only laughed and winked at George. "Don't worry I won't tell, Mum!" Before Fred could respond he ran out of kitchen and up the stairs.

George sighed and glance at Nava who was wearing an amused expression. "Sorry."

She laughed slightly and looked up at him. "Oh don't be silly, George, I love a good laugh here and there." She leaned back in her chair as he grabbed the chair next to her and sat down. He smiled at her and then spoke.

"So you think you'll be okay here? I have a bone to pick with my brother." He smiled and Nava laughed.

"Yes, George, I'll be fine. Just don't kill him okay?"

He only winked and responded, "I can't make any promises." With that he got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving Nava alone on the kitchen table.

She wished she could have a family like the Weasley's did. They were always laughing and smiling. She took a quick glance around the room; the house they occupied didn't have any family pictures, which was probably for the precaution if they had to leave.

Nava's thoughts were disrupted by the smell of bacon and pancakes. Her stomach growled in response and looked over at Mrs. Weasley as she placed the food onto a plate. Mrs. Weasley placed her food on the table and smiled. She looked up at Nava. "Here you go! Eat up!" She smiled until she heard a crashing sound and the twins responded. "Sorry." Nava laughed inwardly as Mrs. Weasley stalked out of the room.

Breakfast went quickly, she finished her meal within minutes. It felt exceptionally great to have her stomach full for once. She leaned back into the chair and rubbed her belly. In a way she was happy that she had someone growing inside her. A life that depended on her to live. She liked having to look out for people. She sighed as she recalled that she lost her tracker on Ron. So she was helpless, they were on their own for a while.

* * *

><p><em>-Draco PoV-<em>

Draco stood up from the stool at the bar. Music was playing in back of him and people were having heavy conversations, which didn't allow him to think much. This is what made bar's ten times better than drinking alone in a hotel room. He swallowed the rest of the alcohol in his cup and placed it down on the counter. He only stared at it blankly. He had been on the run for quite awhile now and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay out of Greyback's tracks. Every time he thought he could settle he would catch right up to him. He figured it was his werewolf senses. Damn them.

He placed down some muggle money and got up from the barstool. He wasn't staying here tonight. He figured dragging Greyback into a bar would throw off his scent. His grey eyes darted from left to right and then walked through the front door. He placed his hood up over his head covering his blonde hair from sight.

It was a cold night and it has only been getting colder these days. Even though it was almost the end of July. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Hogwarts would be starting in two months. He would be in his 7th year. But because of this war he wasn't sure if he would ever get the chance.

He darted his eyes through each ally that he passed. He has been on constant alert lately and he was trying to make sure nothing would take him by surprise. He walked ahead and into another dark ally. His hand gripping his wand in case he was caught off guard. He needed to get out of this area before Greyback got a trace onto him. He looked around the dark ally before thinking of his destination and twisting on spot.


	20. Chapter 19: Determination

Hello My Dear Readers!  
>I am so sorry for my long delay! It has been really hectic. Writers block is horrid . Any who I have some great news! I have started another FanFic ! :D Inspired by some of your fabulous reviews. I know some of you are enjoying Nava and George's relationship so I decided to make a FanFic for those of you who would like to read it. Just go to my profile; it's called <strong>Obliviate Me<strong>. Tell me what you think! Oh and don't worry I will not be stopping The Icy Truth anytime soon! Actually, I've got some amazing ideas that I am sure you will all enjoy :3 I'd like to give a big thank you to my dear friend Jeremiah for his amazing help with my fanfics, he is a great editor and friend!

So back to the real reason that you are all here for! Here is Chapter 19!

Enjoy!

Nikki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only my OC!

Chapter 19

* * *

><p><em>-Nava's PoV-<em>

It felt like months had passed since she arrived at the Weasley's hide out, but in reality it had only been 3 weeks.

3 weeks of nausea.

3 weeks of planning.

3 weeks of preparation.

3 weeks of boredom.

She stared at the ceiling above her with intensity.

"George… I think I'm going bloody mad…" She spoke sternly.

The red haired man simply chuckled as he continued to stir the concoction in his cauldron.

"Oh hush Nava. You'll be fine."

She focused her attention once more towards the ceiling, observing the patterns the wood formed. She sighed, this is how her days have been lately: merely lying in bed, staring at the ceiling above her. She glanced in George's direction and observed him as he carefully stirred the contents in their cauldron. Not once did he look up, his full concentration on his work.

"You know, it's not very nice to stare, Nava." He chuckled again, this time glancing at her for a split second.

She smirked and then huffed. "I was not staring! I was simply…observing you."

"Well, you were observing me quite intently then." Another chuckle. This one made her smile lightly.

"George Weasley, you of all people must know to not mess around with me at this moment."

"Oh, come on. I'm only kidding!" His full attention was on her now. However, the spoon in the cauldron continued to spin on its own.

"Yeah, yeah...I know." She smiled softly as she repositioned her head on the pillow. "I am just so tired of lying here every day. I need to get out..."

"You and I both Diggory!" The other twin waltzed into the room with a smirk. "So Georgie, any luck with our new concoction?"

George smiled softly at Nava and then shifted his attention towards his brother. "Not yet Freddie. I'm hoping it will work though, Nava here is getting quite winey." The twins laughed in unison. Nava simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. They always found a way to mess with her.

"I am not winey…" She whispered softly. Slowly she glanced their way once more. The attention of both twins was now on the contents of the cauldron. They whispered amongst each other quietly, Nava's curiosity building up with each muffled exchange. They have been working on this product for quite some time now, not once describing it to her in detail

"What are you guys working on anyways?" Her eyebrows furrowed as Fred turned around with a smirk among his face.

"Oh, our dear Nava, what we have been working on is of grave importance, tell her Georgie!"

George smirked softly and nodded. "What we are working on, is our key out of here… We are trying to create a trace on the D.A. coins so we can go to them rather than them telling us when and where to meet. If we can create the trace with our coins we can hopefully help out rather than sitting around here all day long."

Nava sat up on the bed, "Whatever you guys are planning on doing, count me in!"

The twins grinned at Nava's response, high-fiving each other in joy.

Smiling, she hopped off the bed, "So what can I do to help?"

1 Week Later

Nava hunched over the toilet once more, spilling out all of her stomach contents in it. It's been another week and this is how she spent every morning. She pulled her head out of the toilet and wiped her mouth. A groan released from her throat as she leaned her head against the wall behind her. She absolutely hated the feeling of getting sick and with each passing day the feeling only gets worse. Closing her eyes, she then wiped away the trickling sweat from her brows. After a few moments of rest she slowly opened her eyes, bracing herself with her hands by her sides. She then stood up carefully, her knees still weak from kneeling before the toilet for so long. As she reached the sink she observed herself in the mirror. The color in her cheeks had just started coming back. Smiling lightly, she felt a bit better knowing that her health was improving..

She quickly turned the sink on and brushed her teach. Upon rinsing her mouth she sigh in relief, glad the ordeal was finally over. After one last inspection in the mirror she exited the room and joined everyone at the breakfast table.

The day went by fast and Nava could only be so grateful, but she needed to do something. She couldn't just stay where she was, doing nothing until the war was over. Frustrated, she barged into George and Fred's room, quickly locking the door behind her. Upon turning to face them her eyes widened, surprised to see them still toiling over the bubbling pot.

"Um, hello to you too, Nava. Lovely day, isn't it?" Fred replied in a sarcastic tone, a smile emerging from his lips.

"I don't think I can take it any longer! I seriously need to get out of here and help! Are those coins of yours done?" She was practically yelling as she paced back and forth between the walls of their room.

"Whoa there! This takes time Nava," George exclaimed, "We have to make sure it's done correctly or the coins will be useless."

"I understand...But that doesn't exactly answer my question now, does it?" She paused before their bubbling cauldron, her eyes shifting between the two brothers.

"Well, the last few attempts resulted mostly in duds...but one did lead us to an excellent place to test out experimental fireworks!" A mischievous grin appeared on Fred's face as he began juggling failed coins.

"This newest concoction is promising...we were about to try it out until someone rudely interrupted out delicate work..." George's voice trailed off as he leaned forward, examining the pot's contents with a smirk.

"You think it will work? What're we waiting for? Go on! Try it!" The previous frustration in her voice was now replaced by excitement as she inched closer to the bubbling cauldron.

Grinning, the twins exchanged a brief glance before tossing a few coins into the odd brew. After a few moments a puff of smoke gently rose from the cauldron, followed by the coins. The small pieces of metal hit the floor, the delicate sound echoing throughout the room. Hesitantly, George picked up one of the coins and examined it intently.

"Now…if that worked the markings on the edge should tell us the location of the master coin…"

The three of them gathered together, watching the edge of the coin, hoping to see the trace work. Gradually, the figures around the coin began to shift, finally spelling out "Hog's Head Inn."

"Well, at least the place it's pointing us towards is actually in Europe." Fred grabbed the remaining coins on the floor, confirming that they displayed the same location.

"It's a good enough lead," George then grabbed his cloak and looked back at his brother and Nava.

An excited grin on her face, Nava followed suit, draping her cloak around her shoulders, "Finally! Now, let's see what we can do to help."

Without another word, the three gathered together and held hands. After a brief moment there was a crack, sending the trio to their destination.

Seconds later they appeared in the alley next to the Hog's Head Inn. Nava caught the attention of both Fred and George as she walked in front of them. She peered around the corner to observe the street. No one walked the dark of Hogsmeade. It was completely clear. She looked over at George and Fred who were waiting for her signal.

She whispered, "It's clear, go! I'll follow behind you!" They nodded and ran out of the alley and straight into the Hog's Head Inn. Nava soon followed behind them.

As soon as she entered the pub, both Fred and George stared at her from the counter. An old man looked at them oddly. She knew how to get to the DA because of Neville so she asked George for his coin. He placed it down on the table. The old man nodded and walked over towards a portrait. He slowly opened it and it revealed a passageway.

Fred and George looked at each other "Cool." They both spoke in unison as they approached it and walked inside. Nava followed but stopped next to the man, "Thank you." And walked through the hole. The portrait closed behind her. They emerged on the other side of the portrait and it closed them in. The twins looked around the room. Nava smiled as she enjoyed their surprised expressions. The group of kids crowded around the three of them. Neville emerged towards the center of them and Nava walked forward.

"Hello Neville, how are you guys doing?" Nava smiled as everyone said their hellos to the two redheaded boys she brought with her.

"Hey Nava, everything is fine so far, the books and the presentation, they helped a lot." Neville smiled and they walked side by side towards the couch.

"Well I'm glad I have helped in any way I could." She sat comfortably on the couch and Neville soon joined her. He made himself comfortable and looked over at Nava, "So why exactly are you guys here?"

Nava grinned as she observed the smiles on all of her peers faces as they updated each other on what they have doing.

She took a deep breath and replied to his question. "To be honest, we just want to fight and help... Neville, I have this feeling that Hogwarts will be attacked and if it is we need to prepare for the worst."

Neville's face exposed his surprised look. "Are you sure of this?"

She nodded, "I am sure they will be coming here."

"Well then we will have to continue training right away." He was about to get from up the couch but Nava put her hand up in front of him.

He looked down at her, and Nava gave a soft smile.

"Neville, let them catch up with one another tonight and then we will get to their training, but for today let them enjoy themselves."

His expression softened as he looked over towards his friends and he soon nodded in agreement.

3 Days later

"Alright, good job Dean. Make sure you dodge them smoothly so you can retaliate comfortably with a hex."

Nava walked by Dean and Lavender who were dueling. Both had been training really hard and they nodded in response to her input. She then walked by Fred and George who were dueling against the Patil twins.

"Good job dodging and blocking Fred and George. Pavarti don't forget about your blocking, if you are cornered you won't be able to just move out of the way, remember that!" Pavarti nodded quickly and resumed dueling.

Nava smiled as she turned to observe the entire room. Everyone was dueling well and using their surroundings wisely. Neville walked over towards her and joined her to observe them.

"Thank you for coming to help Nava." He spoke to her while still keeping his focus on the duel occurring in front of them.

Nava looked over at Neville and softly smiled. "I'd do anything to assure we are ready to fight and win this war, Neville." He smiled softly as well and turned his attention towards her.

"So are you too preoccupied to duel me?" He raised his eyebrows as he asked the question. Nava stood still and a faint smirk emerged from her lips. In turn, she raised one of her eyebrows in question.

"Are you challenging me Neville?" He pulled out his wand from his pocked, slowly placing it at his side.

"If I was, would you accept?" he smiled. Nava pulled her wand out of her pocket and tilted her head. She loved a challenge and backing down was never an option for her.

"You're on Neville." She smirked and raised her wand out in front of her.

Neville followed through and did the same. They bowed in response to the duel and turned around taking their steps apart. It's been awhile since she actually dueled someone and it made her excited. She turned around with her wand raised and Neville did the same. Slowly the duels around them stopped, as the tension between Neville and Nava drew everyone's attention.

"I'm not going to make this easy Nava!" Neville shouted from across the room.

Nava smirked as she prepared her mindset.

"I'd hope not Neville. I like a challenge." Within the second she could sense his movement as he called out the first move.

"Expelliarmus!"

Nava dodged the spell and called out "Stupefy!" Neville blocked it easily. Nava smirked as they circled around the room slowly.

"Patrificus Totalis!" The flash of light nearly hit her. She could feel her magic pulsating through her body. There was a slight increase of magic and she moved around the room ignoring it. "Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" She yelled out."Protego!" The stunning spells bounced off of the force field and hit the wall.

She could see that he had been practicing. "Stupefy!" He yelled out and Nava deflected it back with her wand. Neville's eyes widened and he ducked towards the ground. She smirked at her accomplishment, but she didn't notice Neville lift his wand. "Expelliarmus" One blink and she could see the red spell coming towards her. Her eyes widened as she was launched into the wall and her wand lay on the floor across the room. She winced from the pain of the blast. She looked around and saw George's eyes wide with fear. He was trying to walk towards her but his brother held him back.

Nava could feel something pulsating through her as she stood up. It began radiating more and more and she couldn't control it. It kept increasing as she approached the duel area once more. She cringed in slight pain trying to hold back this energy. Her hands were clenched at her sides as Neville was standing up. She could see him raise his wand slowly. She could sense every muscle in his arm moving as he raised it. "Patrificus Totalis!" He yelled out. She could hear the gasps from the crowd behind them. She looked up straight at the spell as it headed her way. Lifting her arm quickly, the spell hit it directly but stood still spinning in her grasp. She looked at her hand oddly and looked around the room. Everyone's eyes were wide with confusion. She looked back at her hand as the ball of light continued to swirl in a ball.

_What the hell was going on with her? What's happening to her?_

She threw the ball towards the wall and she could feel a release of energy. She was sure it was over. As she was looking away from the wall she could feel a chromatic increase of magic in her body. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in pure pain. The pain continued to increase as everything inside her began to twist and turn in pure agony. She fell towards her knees and grabbed her head. All she could hear was the thumping of her heart and then the sensation of her body being on fire dispersed around her body. She opened her eyes and looked up towards the ceiling with her hands still clenching her head. She let out a small scream; slowly the burning sensation faded and the pain subsided. Her hands fell from her head and she looked towards Neville. His eyes widened with one look at her. She took a deep breath and let it out. To her surprise she could see her breath. A bit confused, she breathed on her had, confirming its unnatural coldness. It was extremely frosty, almost as her body was devoid of any warmth. 

_What was going on? What was wrong with her?_

She tried to stand up, placing her hands on the floor for support. As soon as they touched the stones ice began to spread around the palm of her hand. As she stood up, she looked at her hands. They looked absolutely normal. She shook her head, she must be dreaming.

_None of this could be real, could it?_

Confused and scared, she tilted her head towards George, hoping for some comforting glance. Yet he stood there just staring at her. Wanting some fresh air, she began to walk backwards towards the portrait hole.

A small gasp slipped from someone's lips as she was walking backwards. She looked over at Neville whose eyes were wide as he stared at her feet. She looked down and noticed she was floating above the ground.

_Why here, why now?_

She already had too much on her mind and simply wanted to hit something. Turning her head slightly, she glanced at the wall; it had a mirror on it and she soon realized why people were staring…Her eyes were ice, cold blue again. The energy coursing through her was becoming far too much for her to contain. She knew she needed to release some of the energy before she lost control.

She quickly felt balls form within her hands and shot them at the wall with force. The orbs of energy cracked the stone, exploding in showers of blue sparks upon impact. Her eyes stung as she felt the strange power slowly draining from her body.

After a launching a few more orbs she finally felt herself returning to normal. Her feet touched the ground softly and she let her hands fall to her sides. Still quite afraid, she backed up until she felt the cold wall behind her. She then leaned against it, slowly sliding herself towards the ground. Without warning, small sobs emerged from her throat as she buried her face between her legs. Within a few moments she was sobbing uncontrollably, unsure of what to do or how else to react.

No sound emerged from the other people in the room. All she could hear were her own sobs. Soon her sobs were accompanied by the sound of footsteps coming towards her. The rubble from the damaged wall rose into the air and soon disappeared. She felt a pair of arms surround her body. She unwrapped her hands from around her legs and wrapped them around the figure. She buried her face in his shirt and continued to cry; she hated being so damn emotional but she couldn't control it. He rubbed her back and tucked his head in between her shoulders and whispered "It's okay, shhh, Nava it's okay." After what felt like a few minutes she emerged from her comforter's arms. Sniffling, she rubbed her tear filled eyes and looked up at him. George gave her a small smile. "You okay?" She smiled softly and nodded.

"I…I don't know what happened." She looked into his eyes, filled with apologies.

"Nava it's okay, I understand you didn't do it on purpose. I'm just worried is all." He said it with such understanding that it made her give him another hug. He gave a small chuckle, "Do you want to join the rest of us? Maybe we can figure this out and try to control it." She smiled and nodded as he stood up, holding out his hand in assistance. They walked over toward the group. Their eyes were locked on to her as she walked towards them. She took a deep breath; she needed to pull through She needed to show them she was strong.

She reached the group and looked up at George. He nodded and placed an arm around her shoulder. She sighed and glanced at Neville who was also awaiting her words.

"I'm sorry if what just happened frightened you, it was as scary for me as it was for you. You see…every time my emotions mix with pain I lose control. It's like…the magic in me builds up far too quickly…which leads to weird things happening, like today." She looked around the room and spotted a boy who raised his hand quietly. She figured they would have questions.

"Yes?" She spoke out softly.

"Um…. So you can do wand-less magic then? Like Dumbledore could?" Everyone looked from him back to Nava.

She had never thought of that. He was right; Dumbledore could do wand –less magic. "Yes I presume you are correct, but I am just finding out about my abilities. I didn't have the years of practice that Dumbledore did." She looked around the room as whispers emerged.

"So if you're like Dumbledore, then you can protect us!" Someone yelled from within the crowd.

Nava's eyes widened, "Oh dear, I still cannot control my power…" She was cut off by Neville. "Seamus, she just said that she just learned about it, she cannot control it yet, so we cannot depend on it entirely. We have to get back to training. So why don't we leave Nava alone for awhile and get back to our training."

He ushered them towards the other side of the room.

"Come on, you heard the man!" Fred tied in.

"Move it!" George followed behind them.

She sighed and fell onto the couch behind her. Today was a long day. The first time the magic practically took control of her. She had to figure out how to control it soon or next time she might not be as lucky.

2 Days later 

She dipped her fingers in the bowl of water in front of her, gently swirling before lifting them. An ice ball began to form in her hand as she lifted her fingers. Nava sighed; lately she has been only able to control small things like the hollow ice ball that rested in the palm of her hand. She brought the ball up near her mouth and blew at it. Slowly the ice shattered and snowflakes fell onto the kitchen table gracefully.

"I see you're progressing." Neville sat down next to her.

She smiled lightly, "Yeah, only small simple things though."

"Well why don't you try thinking about a simple stunning spell." He was trying to advise her. She thought about it a little before actually attempting it. She got up from the table and took a neutral stance.

'_Stupefy.'_

She held out her hands by her side. A small spark emerged from the palm of her hand but it soon faded. She clenched her teeth, focusing on the spell once more.. She looked up at the dummy in front of her.

'_Come on, Stupefy!'_

The orbs flashed and Nava could feel the power of the spell swirling in the palms of her hands. She smirked as she threw the two orbs of light towards the dummy.

Direct hit.

The dummy's insides flew out everywhere and Nava smiled.

"Ha… I actually did it…"

"Well, that's some real improvement." Neville smiled towards her. Nava nodded and smirked. Then without notice the portrait hole that came from the Hog's Head Inn opened.

Nava brought her wand out, as did everyone else in the room. Neville then ran over towards the entrance, followed by a few of the older members of DA. Her view obscured, Nava moved a bit closer to look.

Right at the doorway stood Harry, Ron and Hermione. Nava couldn't believe the sight in front of her. She immediately hid behind the post as everyone greeted them.

"It's Harry!"

Everyone cheered and happiness spread throughout the room.

"Are you here to fight?" Someone from inside the crowd spoke to them.

"No…I… We have to get something." Harry spoke out. She could see disappointment in some of the kids eyes.

Harry soon left the room with Luna by his side. Nava took a deep breath and came out of hiding as Ron and Hermione left the room. There was a loud boom and Nava caught George's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>-Draco PoV-<em>

A blonde figure was sprinting down the street, his pale face shining under the streetlights he passed. His face only expressed pure concentration and determination. The blonde man looked over his shoulder at the black-cloaked figure that was running after him.

Draco kept looking back. Greyback's blue eyes were locked onto him. His breathing was rapid and heavy but the adrenaline running through his veins urged him on. He turned his head once more as he rounded the corner. Greyback seemed closer than ever. He needed to lose him. He looked ahead of him. Perfect. The busy streets of London were not far from where he was. If he could just get there he would be able to lose track of him.

He quickly ran across the street and into the crowd of people. Pushing his way through them, he ran across the street avoiding all the vehicles swiftly. He turned once more. No sign of Greyback. He ran into the first dark alleyway and quickly apparated. Draco took a heavy, deep breath. Greyback had almost caught up to him. He gripped his wand tighter and looked around him.

His grey eyes darted across his surroundings. He was in a forest. Crap. This is not where he wanted to be but he needed to catch his breath. His chest rose and fell and then he took a step forward.

_Crack_.

He looked down at his feet. That wasn't him. So who was it?

He could feel a wand digging into his back.

_Shit._

His body stiffened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NIKKI NEWS FLASH!<strong>_: New story up! **Obliviate Me**: George/Nava. Check it out! :)

Thank you!


End file.
